Be My Sweet Darling!
by Rheacho
Summary: "Kau masih tetap manis dan menggemaskan Ming."/ "Kyunnie..aku mau itu.."./ Kisah cinta Kyuhyun yang mencintai namja keterbelakangan mental./ga jago bikin summary/ KyuMin/YAOI/Rated-M for safe/Dont like dont read/NEWBIE/RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

**~Be My Sweet Darling~**

**KyuMin**

**YAOI**

**^^ Happy Reading ^^**

**Desclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin milik TUHAN juga kedua orang tuanya. kalau Cerita ini adalah asli hasil pemikiran dari otak yadong saya.**

**WARNING : TYPO(S) / YAOI / BL/ NC**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ, OKEI ^^**

**.**

**Jika berantakan mohon maaf, karena tanpa editan -_-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

Sore yang cerah untuk cuaca hari ini. Begitu terang dan cukup mendamaikan hati. seperti yang sedang dilakukan seseorang berperawakan tinggi dengan blazer dingin yang melekat ditubuhnya sedang duduk tenang menatap langit sore. Rambut brunette indah dan halus dengan poni ciri khasnya menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi yang melihatnya. Mata hitam kelam yang dapat mengundang kehangatan dan memiliki kemisteriusan yang tinggi adalah milik namja itu. Sungguh mempesona.

Duduk di taman kota seorang diri adalah favoritnya. Ia bisa menikmati langit sore dengan tenang. Mendengar kicauan burung gereja dan, melihat seseorang. Bukan hanya melihat, tapi lebih tepatnya memperhatikan segala gerak-gerik orang itu. Mungkin jika di pikirkan oleh orang normal, ini terdengar aneh dan sedikit gila. Tapi tidak dengan namja itu. Ia menyukai orang itu.

**'Kau masih tetap manis dan menggemaskan, Ming.'** Batin namja itu. Entah sejak kapan Cho Kyuhyun-namja itu- sering memperhatikan seseorang yang sering bermain di taman kota. Seseorang yang biasa ia sebut Ming yang sering terlihat sangat polos dan menggemaskan dimatanya. Bagaimana tidak, Ming sering menggunakan kaus dan celana hotpans ketika bermain di taman kota. Tak lupa pula dengan boneka beruang yang selalu ia bawa dalam pelukannya. Seperti hari ini, Ming sedang bermain dengan teman-temannya di taman kota tapi tidak menggunakan hotspan dan kaus tipis, tapi dengan baju musim dingin juga syal yang mengelilingi lehernya. Berjongkok di gundukan pasir dan di kelilingi teman-temannya. Mata Kyuhyun tak pernah lepas dari Ming, selalu dengan mudah menemukan keberadaan Ming.

Ming, lebih tepatnya Lee Sungmin. Seorang namja yang sendari tadi jadi pusat perhatian Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin adalah sosok istimewa. Ia memiliki wajah dan perawakan yang tidak seperti kebanyakan orang. Berwajah cantik dan bertubuh putih mulus bak porselin. Tapi sayang.. dari semua kesempurnaannya, ia memiliki kekurangan. Sungmin seorang namja keterbelakangan mental.

Kyuhyun tau keadaan Sungmin karena Orangtua Sungmin pernah menceritakan keadaan Sungmin padanya. Mungkin terdengar gila bagi orang normal, tapi setelah keluarga Sungmin memberitahukan keadaannya membuat Kyuhyun semakin ingin melindungi Sungmin. Ia ingin memiliki Sungmin.

Tubuh Sungmin tumbuh pesat dan dewasa, tapi hati dan fikirannya masih seperti bocah berumur 5 tahun. Itu tidak menjadi penghalang Kyuhyun untuk memiliki Lee Sungmin.

Sungmin masih bermain. Terus saja Kyuhyun memperhatikan bocah manis itu. Tiba-tiba mata Kyuhyun menangkap perubahan dari Sungmin, dia menangis dan terisak. Teman-teman yang sedari tadi berada di dekat Sungmin perlahan mulai pergi dan meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri. Secepat kilat Kyuhyun langsung berlari menghampiri Ming lalu memeluk Ming.

"Waeyo Ming?" Tanya Kyuhyun Khawatir dengan tangan mengusap punggung Ming.

"Hiks..Kyunnie..Hikss.. mereka jahat..mereka selalu mengejekku..hiks.."

"Mengejek? Memangnya apa yang mereka katakan padamu Mingie?"

"Mereka bilang aku sudah besar dan tidak pantas bermain dengan mereka..hiks.."

Kyuhyun terdiam dan membawa tubuh Sungmin untuk duduk di kursi yang tadi ia duduki. Diusapnya airmata Sungmin dengan lembut dan perlahan. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat merasakan kelembutan dari pipi bulat milik Sungmin. Ia menyukai saat-saat menyentuh dan mencium pipi favoritnya itu.

"Jangan menangis.. Mingie masih punya Kyunnie.." Ucap Kyuhyun berusaha menghibur Sungmin.

"Ne..Kyunnie benar..aku masih punya Kyunnie..aku suka Kyunnie.." Sungmin mulai tersenyum dan menampilkan gigi kelinci kebanggaannya. Memeluk Kyuhyun adalah kesukaannya, karena menurutnya tubuh Kyuhyun sangat wangi dan membuat ia merasa nyaman.

"Mau ice cream,?" Tawar Kyuhyun.

Dengan sangat antusias, Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap. Ice cream adalah kesukaannya. Jika tak ada ice cream, ia tak akan mau tersenyum. Kecuali Kyuhyun ada disampingnya pasti ia akan selalu tersenyum.

Diraihnya tangan Sungmin dan diajaknya untuk menghampiri penjual ice cream yang tak jauh dari taman kota. Dengan sangat menja, Sungmin bergelayut mesra di tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat hanya bisa tersenyum dan bergeleng melihat kelakuan Sungmin. Sungguh! Kyuhyun sangat ingin memiliki Sungmin dan melindungi Sungmin.

Ketika mereka sudah berada di depan penjual ice cream, Sungmin segera memesan ice cream kesukaannya tanpa di Tanya terlebih dahulu oleh sang penjual.

"Double ice cream dan selai strawberry untukku ne ahjumma.." Ucap Sungmin penuh semangat.

Si penjual hanya bergeleng dan tersenyum saja melihat tingkah Sungmin yang menggemaskan. Toh, ini bukan sekali dua kali Sungmin seperti ini. Tapi sudah sangat sering si penjual melihat Sungmin melakukan hal seperti tadi.

"Ini ice cream pesanan mu sudah datang.. double ice cream dan selai strawberry.. silahkan."

"Gamsahamnida ahjumma.. biar Kyunnie yang bayar ice cream ku..hehehe~" Ucap Sungmin seraya merebut ice cream pesanannya dan langsung melahapnya mengakibatkan creamnya sedikit berantakan di hidung dan bibir bagian atasnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat aksi manja Sungmin, bagi Kyuhyun agar Sungmin senang semua akan ia kabulkan.

"Berapa ahjumma ?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Gratis saja untuk Sungmin yang manis.."

"Gamsahamnida ahjumma.." Potong Sungmin sebelum Kyuhyun yang mengucapkannya. "Kajja Kyu.. kita duduk disana.." Ajak Sungmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun segera membungkuk mengutarakan rasa terimakasihnya pada penjual ice cream. Bagaimana tidak, Sungmin di beri gratis hari ini.

.

.

.

Duduk berdua menatap langit sore besama orang yang di sayangi adalah hal terindah. Memandang sang pujaan hati sedang melahap ice cream dengan santai juga hal yang tak ingin Kyuhyun hilangkan dari memorinya. Sungmin sangat menggemaskan. Apalagi saat seperti ini dengan cream yang berantakan di sela-sela bibirnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum singkat memandang sang pujaan.

"Berantakan.." Ucap Kyuhyun terkekeh.

Sebelum Sungmin menjawab ucapan Kyuhyun tadi, ia sudah merasakan benda lembut yang tak kalah manis dari ice cream mendarat sempurna di bibirnya. Menjilat permukaannya dan menghisap sela-sela di bibirnya. Sungmin terperangah. Matanya membulat dan mulut ternganga. Apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan padanya ?

Sapuan terakhir di bibir Sungmin membuat Sungmin segera mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Selesai.. sekarang sudah bersih.." Kata Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut.

"Eh? Tadi Kyunnie sedang apa? Kok rasanya enak?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Membersihkan cream yang berantakan di bibirmu.."

"Kenapa rasanya manis?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Rasa manis itu berasal dari cream yang berantakan tadi chagiya.." Jelas Kyuhyun

Secara perlahan Sungmin kembali menempelkan ice cream ke bibirnya nya dan membuat creamnya berantakan lagi. ia tarik-tarik jas dingin yang Kyuhyun pakai dan mempoutkan bibirnya saat Kyuhyun mulai melirik.

"Aku mau itu.. rasanya manis, lembut dan enak.." Pinta Sungmin manja dan sedikit memaksa.

Kyuhyun melotot. Sungmin begitu polos, berani sekali ia secara tak sadar mengecup bibir suci itu. Ya tuhan… itu ciuman pertama Sungmin, dan sekarang bocah itu memintanya lagi. apa yang harus Kyuhyun lakukan?

"Kyunnie~ aku mau itu…." Pinta Sungmin manja seraya mendekat dan menunjuk telak bibir Kyuhyun membuat namja itu sulit berkata apa-apa lagi. "Kau lihatkan.. creamnya berantakan lagi.." Ucap Sungmin manja. "Ayo bersihkan.." Rengek Sungmin.

.

.

TBC

.

.

ga banyak cuap-cuap deh ^^

mind to riview ?

Continue or delete ? ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**~Be My Sweet Darling~**

**KyuMin**

**YAOI**

**^^ Happy Reading ^^**

**Desclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin milik TUHAN juga kedua orang tuanya. kalau Cerita ini adalah asli hasil pemikiran dari otak yadong saya.**

**WARNING : TYPO(S) / YAOI / BL/ NC**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ, OKEI ^^**

**.**

**Jika berantakan mohon maaf, karena tanpa editan -_-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

Suasana pagi ini di sebuah caffe dekat taman kota lumayan membuat hati si namja berambut brunette merasa nyaman. Duduk di kursi dekat jendela dengan secangkir cappuccino beserta roti bakar sebagai pelengkap. Tak lupa pula alunan music classic yang dapat menenangkan siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Caffe itu adalah caffe favoritnya, karena di caffe itulah ia bertemu sang pujaan hatinya.

"Kau sudah datang Kyuhyun-ah,?" Sapa seorang wanita paruh baya yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah belakang. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama.." Wanita itu langsung menyamankan diri untuk duduk tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun -namja itu-.

"Aniyo Eommanim.. aku baru saja sampai.." Ucap Kyuhyun ramah.

"Oh.. syukurlah kalau begitu.."

"Eumm.. ada apa Eommanim memanggilku datang kesini,?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

Wanita itu menatap Kyuhyun sebentar dan menarik nafas panjang. Memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan matanya mirip seseorang.

"Kau tidak perlu tegang seperti itu Kyuhyun-ah. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu!"

"Mengenai apa Eommanim,?"

"Sepertinya kau sangat dekat dengan anakku, apa itu tidak masalah untukmu,?"

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya dan menatap wanita itu. "Maksud Eommanim Sungmin,?"

Wanita itu mengangguk. Sebenarnya kedatangan Kyuhyun ke caffe itu karena atas undangan Eomma Sungmin. Eomma Sungmin sangat mengkhawatirkan anaknya. Dia tak ingin anak pertamanya jadi bahan bulan-bulanan setiap orang karena keadaannya yang tidak sama dengan orang normal. Walaupun Sungmin tumbuh, tapi otak dan fikirannya masih sangat bocah. Berbeda dengan sang adik yang tumbuh normal seperti kebanyakan orang.

Eomma Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah saling kenal. Mereka bertemu ketika Kyuhyun sering datang ke caffenya hanya untuk meminum segelas capuchinno hangat.

Eomma Sungmin tau bahwa Kyuhyun sering menemani Sungmin di taman ketika sedang bermain. Karena kebetulan Eomma Sungmin memiliki caffe dekat dengan taman kota. Kyuhyun pun selalu meluangkan waktunya hanya untuk menjaga dan melindungi Sungmin. Maka dari itu Eomma Sungmin mengajak Kyuhyun untuk berbicara dan menceritakan keadaan anak pertamanya itu.

"Kau tau akan keadaan anakku, bukan?" Tanya Eomma Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Apa kau juga tau jika Sungmin lebih tua darimu,?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat. Ia menatap Eomma Sungmin lekat seakan meminta penjelasan atas ucapannya tadi.

"Kau tidak perlu memasang tampang seperti itu. Tanpa kau pinta pun aku akan menceritakannya.." Ucap Eomma Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun malu sendiri karena tingkahnya yang kentara sekali.

"Mianhamnida Eommanim.."

"Gwenchanayo.. apa aku harus menceritakan dari awal,?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias.

"Baiklah.. Sungmin lahir di tahun 86.."

"Benarkah itu,? Aku saja yang lahir di tahun 88 terlihat lebih tua. bagaimana bisa? Ia terlihat lebih muda dariku." Ucap Kyuhyun kaget tak percaya.

"Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Ia lahir di tahun 86 dan memiliki seorang adik normal yang 3 tahun lebih muda dan lebih dewasa darinya. Kau tak percaya bukan? Aku pun sebagai ibunya sempat meragukan keadaan anakku. Ia terlihat sempurna, tapi itu akan terlihat aneh jika sudah melihat tingkah dan kelakuannya."

"Apa kau memakan sesuatu yang aneh ketika mengandung Sungmin,?"

"Dulu ketika aku mengandung untuk pertama kali, aku sangat memimpikan seorang anak perempuan. Bahkan aku dan suamiku sudah membeli beberapa pakaian untuk seorang bayi perempuan. Hhehehe~" Eomma Sungmin tersenyum.

"Apa karena itu anakmu secantik ini Eommanim,?" Potong Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum seakan membayangkan betapa cantik dan indahnya Sungmin.

Eomma Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum seakan meng-iyakan pernyataan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi ketika aku melahirkannya, aku kaget setengah mati karena melihat anakku yang benar-benar berbeda. Ia seorang lelaki, tapi tubuhnya sangat halus dan benar-benar cantik layaknya seorang perempuan." Jelas Eomma Sungmin.

"Benarkah itu Eommanim,?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Ne..kau bisa lihat sendiri dari foto ini." Eomma Sungmin mengambil satu lembar foto dari dalam tasnya dan Menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun. 1 detik, 2 detik, sampai lima detik foto itu berhasil membuat namja itu sulit berkedip. **'Benarkah ini Sungmin ketika masih bayi? Kenapa seindah dan secantik ini? Oh tuhan! Ini anugrah!'** Batin Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Kau masih disana Kyuhyun-ah?" Tegur eomma Sungmin ketika menyadari Kyuhyun hanya bisa bengong saja saat melihat foto itu.

"Ahh..ne, aku masih disini. Mianhae Eommanim." Ucap Kyuhyun tersadar dari fantasi indahnya.

"Ne, Gwenchana.. semua orang yang melihat foto itu akan berlaku sama seperti mu."

"MWO? Semua orang?" Teriak Kyuhyun kaget dan membulatkan matanya

Eomma Sungmin mengangguk cepat, membuat Kyuhyun semakin membulatkan mata dan mulutnya. Bagaimana tidak, foto itu adalah foto Sungmin ketika masih bayi, tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Didalam foto itu, Sungmin baby tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Memperlihatkan kulit mulusnya yang menjadi favorit Kyuhyun. **'Oh my god! Aku harap, aku adalah orang terakhir yang melihat ini'** batin Kyuhyun.

"Dia cantik bukan?" Ucap eomma Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias seakan setuju akan perkataan eomma Sungmin.

"Tapi aku tak akan menyangka jika ia akan tumbuh seperti ini.." Ucap Eomma Sungmin sedih. "Padahal ketika aku mengandung, dokter menyatakan kandunganku sehat. Tidak ada masalah apapun sampai saat Sungmin lahir. Dokter pun tak memvonis apapun pada saat itu."

"Apa eommanim sering memeriksakan keadaan Sungmin,?"

"Aku sering melakukannya, tapi tetap saja dokter selalu bilang tidak ada yang salah dengan saraf yang ada di tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin normal seperti kebanyakan orang. Tapi kenyataannya tidak. Ia masih merasa dirinya adalah anak berumur 5 tahun."

"Apa adik Sungmin seperti itu,?"

"Maksudmu Sungjin?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Tidak.. Sungjin normal. Bahkan sekarang Sungjin lebih dewasa dari Sungmin." Ucap Eomma Sungmin yakin. Eomma Sungmin secara tiba-tiba meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya. "Maafkan aku Kyuhyun-ah sudah merepotkanmu untuk selalu menjaga Sungmin.." Kata Eomma Sungmin sendu.

"Gwenchanayo Eommanim..aku sama sekali tidak merasa kerepotan dengan keadaan Sungmin yang seperti itu. Malah, aku merasa berterimakasih padamu yang sudah melahirkan Sungmin ke dunia ini. Merawat Sungmin dengan baik dan menjadikan ia seindah ini." Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan Eomma Sungmin yang ada di hadapannya. Seakan meyakinkan Eomma Sungmin.

Eomma Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh haru. Betapa bahagianya Eomma Sungmin ketika mengetahui ada orang yang sangat menyayangi buah hatinya itu. Mau menjaganya dan melindunginya dengan segenap kekuatannya.

"Kumohon.. jaga Sungmin-ku, Kyuhyun-ah.." Mohon Eomma Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lekat.

"Tanpa kau pinta pun, aku akan menjaga dan selalu melindunginya. Ia adalah bagian dari hidupku, eommanim.. aku tidak perduli dengan keadaan Sungmin, ia terlihat sangat sempurna dimataku. Ia begitu indah dan sangat cantik.. ku harap eommanim mempercayakan Sungmin-mu padaku. Kau bisa pegang ucapanku.."

Eomma Sungmin tersenyum penuh haru dan mengajak menarik Kyuhyun untuk mendekat padanya. Di peluknya Kyuhyun oleh eomma Sungmin. Betapa bahagianya Kyuhyun ketika eomma Sungmin mempercayakan anaknya pada Kyuhyun. Ia tak akan mengecewakan eomma Sungmin, itu pasti!

.

.

.

Gluk!

Kyuhyun menelan ludah saat Sungmin terus saja memajukan bibirnya minta di bersihkan. Tidak ada yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan selain berusaha menutup matanya **'Oh Tuhaaaan.. apa yang dilakukan kelinci manis ini?'** batin Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie~ ayo bersihkan.. ini berantakan~" Sungmin terus merengek minta di bersihkan. Bibirnya penuh oleh cream strawberry kesukaannya. Sengaja ia tambahkan lebih banyak agar terasa enak dan manis, pikirnya.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang. Berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya. Jujur saja, perlakuan Sungmin padanya saat ini membuat jantungnya hampir copot. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sungmin bertingkah seperti ini.

"Ayo Kyunniiieee~" Panggil Sungmin dengan nada yang mendayu-dayu seakan menggoda Kyuhyun. Padahal tak ada niatan seperti itu, dasarnya saja Sungmin memang manja.

"Ne~ baiklah Ming.." Ucap Kyuhyun menyerah. "Tutup matamu." Perintah Kyuhyun lembut dengan tangan terulur mengusap pipi gembul milik Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin menggeleng, ia tak segera menuruti perkataan Kyuhyun. Ia ingin melihat wajah Kyuhyun saat membersihkan bibirnya.

Sungmin semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Kyuhyun. Mempoutkan bibirnya semakin terlihat menggoda dan tentu sexy. Semakin terlihat saja bentuk M dari bibir pink itu.

"Aku tidak akan membersihkan itu jika kau tak menutup matamu.." Goda Kyuhyun seraya mengedipi Sungmin dengan sebelah matanya.

"Arraso Kyunnie~"

Sungmin mulai memejamkan matanya perlahan, menutup serapat mungkin mata miliknya. Ketika mata itu sudah tertutup rapat, Sungmin merasakan nafas hangat mengenai batang hidungnya. Secara perlahan dan sangat hati-hati, Kyuhyun mempertemukan bibir mereka kembali. Hanya sekedar menghisap dan menjilat sisa-sisa cream yang sengaja di buat berantakan oleh Sungmin.

Ketika bibir dan lidah itu mulai bergerak, Tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun, Sungmin membuka matanya. Ia memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun saat membersihkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun sangat tampan ketika matanya terpejam, batin Sungmin senang.

Kegiatan pun selesai, Kyuhyun menarik dan menjauhkan bibir juga lidahnya dari bibir Sungmin. Membuka matanya lalu menatap Sungmin lekat. Kyuhyun kaget saat melihat Sungmin tersenyum lebar. Memperlihatkan gigi putihnya seperti seorang kelinci yang baru saja mendapatkan wortel.

"Kau kenapa chagiya~?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"heheee~.. Kyunnie tampan saat memejamkan mata, dan Mingie menyukainya.." Jawab Sungmin jujur dan tentu membuat Kyuhyun hampir mati menahan detak jantungnya. "Kyunnie juga harus sering-sering membersihkan bibir Mingie jika creamnya berantakan lagi." Ucap Sungmin polos.

JEDDEEERR!

Seperti tersambar geledek jiwa Kyuhyun saat mendengar perkataan yang teramat polos dari bibir pouty itu. **'Oh tuhan.. aku sudah meracuninya..'** Batin Kyuhyun merasa bersalah. Sungmin hanya tersenyum saja sambil memegang bibirnya yang baru saja merasakan rasa enak dari Kyuhyun dan sekarang bocah itu sudah memutuskan untuk Kyuhyun lebih sering melakukan itu.

"Kyunnie..Kyuniiee~ kau tahu tidak,?"

"Wa..waeyo chagi,?"

"Yang tadi lebih enak dari ice cream strawberry kesukaan Mingie.. kenapa seperti itu ya,? Padahal, tidak akan pernah ada yang bisa mengalahkan rasa enak dari ice cream strawberry milik Mingie. Tapi ternyata, Mingie salah.. ada yang lebih enak dari ice cream strawberry Mingie.." Ucap Sungmin sebal ketika mengetahui ketika ada yang lebih enak dari ice creamnya. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Kyuhyun sulit untuk menolak pesona seorang Lee Sungmin.

**'Oh my god! Berhenti melakukan itu Ming!'** Batin Kyuhyun tersiksa karena harus menahan hasratnya.

"Kyunnie~.. ayo jawab kenapa seperti itu,?"

Kyuhyun pias. Ia tak tahu harus jawab apa, pertanyaan sepolos ini pun sulit di jawab oleh orang yang memiliki IQ tinggi seperti Kyuhyun.

"Eumm..itu..anu…it-itu.. karena aku yang melakukannya.. ya, benar! Karena aku yang melakukannya." Jawab Kyuhyun seadanya. Kyuhyun tidak tahu jika dia sudah memancing jiwa keingin tahuan seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Tuh kan, benar! Karena Kyunnie yang melakukannya jadi terasa enak.. hhehehe. Nanti Kyunnie harus lakukan lagi ne~."Ucap Sungmin seraya menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap dengan wajah tepat beberapa cm di depan wajah Cho Kyuhyun.

**'YA Tuhan! Bunuh aku jika debaran ini tak berhenti sekarang juga. Aku bisa mati jika seperti ini terus'** Batin Kyuhyun nelangsa

.

.

.

~TBC~

.

**makasih banyak sama yang udah mampir ^^**

**mau yang riview or belum... kkk~**

**aku memang amatiran kok, jadi mohon maaf jika fic ini tidak berkenan dihati para pembaca. tapi aku seneng bngt liat respon baiknya ^^**

**mianhae aku ga bisa sebutin satu persatu dan ga bisa jawab pertanyaannya. tapi seiring berjalannya fic ini, nnti pertanyaannya bakal ke jawab kok ;)**

**.**

**disini umur ming ama Kyu ga beda sama umur yang sekarang kok ^^**

**.**

**sekali lagi makasih bnyak ^^ untuk Please, Love! belum aku terusin..**

**tapi pasti di terusin :3**

**sekalian sama sequel dari TMA ^^**

**.**

**.**

**last... RIVIEW PLEASE! ^^ gamsa.. bow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Be My Sweet Darling~**

**KyuMin**

**YAOI**

**^^ Happy Reading ^^**

**Desclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin milik TUHAN juga kedua orang tuanya. kalau Cerita ini adalah asli hasil pemikiran dari otak yadong saya.**

**WARNING : TYPO(S) / YAOI / BL/ NC**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ, OKEI ^^**

**.**

**Jika berantakan mohon maaf, karena tanpa editan -_-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter **

**.**

Sepulang kerja adalah waktunya untuk beristirahat. Pergi ke caffe dekat apartement dan Meminum segelas _cappuccino_ dengan _cupcake_ coklat sebagai penghilang penat karena sudah seharian bekerja. Disandarkannya tubuh tegangnya di kursi empuk caffe tersebut. Tak pernah lupa alunan Lagu _classic_ untuk menyegarkan kembali fikirannya.

Melihat keluar jendela dan memperhatikan orang-orang berlalu lalang melewati caffe tersebut. Betapa sibuknya orang-orang diluar sana. Mata yang sedang sibuk memperhatikan kegiatan di luar caffe pun tiba-tiba tak berkedip saat menemukan suatu objek yang indah di depan sana. Seseorang berwajah cantik dengan balutan kaus putih juga celana pendek berwarna blue denim. Duduk di bangku taman kota yang tak jauh dari caffe tersebut. Tangannya sibuk memainkan boneka kelinci dan beruang. Sesekali tersenyum dan tertawa. Sungguh menggemaskan. **'Siapa dia?'** Batin seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Diperhatikannya orang itu dalam-dalam semakin membuat Kyuhyun penasaran. Berwajah cantik dan bertubuh putih mulus bak kapas. Ingin sekali menghampiri dan menanyakan siapa dia, tapi semua itu sirna karena mata itu sudah tak menemukan siapapun disana. Orang itu pergi ketika Kyuhyun sedang melamun.

Kyuhyun panic. Ia menyesal karena sudah melamun disaat yang tidak tepat. Rasanya seperti kehilangan separuh jiwanya. Ia edaran matanya kesegala arah tapi tetap saja tak ada orang itu di sekitar taman itu. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah dan berencana untuk pulang. Tapi sebelum itu, ia mempir sebentar ke toilet hanya untuk cuci tangan dan membasuh mukanya agar terlihat segar.

Berjalan tertunduk dan benar-benar tak bersemangat. Padahal, baru saja ia memancarkan kebahagiaan dari mata itu, tapi setelah kehilangan sesuatu yang sudah membuatnya bahagia, onyx hitam itu kembali terlihat lelah.

'BRUG!'

"Aduh!" Pekik seseorang yang sepertinya terjatuh.

Gara-gara Kyuhyun berjalan merunduk, ia jadi tak memperhatikan jalan. Ia pun tak melihat ia menabrak seseorang. Dengan panic ia segera menatap sang korban tabrakan. Matanya langsung membelalak kaget saat melihat pemandangan indah di hadapannya. Orang yang ingin ia lihat lebih dekat ada tepat dihadapannya.

"Haduhh… Ahjusshii! Sakit tahuuu!" Teriak orang itu protes kesakitan. Tangannya mengusap-usap _butt_nya yang terasa sakit karena dengan mulusnya mencium lantai. Salahnya juga karena tak memperhatikan jalan. Malah sibuk merapikan bentuk celananya yang sedikit terangkat ke atas karena sehabis pipis dan mengakibatkan insiden tabrakan kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun masih tetap berdiri dengan tatapan _cengo. _Sungguh terlihat bodoh dan sangat memalukan. Memandang seseorang yang masih duduk kesakitan karenanya.

"Ahjusshii! Mau sampai kapan bengong seperti itu! Aku kesakitan… kenapa tidak membantuku, eoh ?" Ucap orang itu menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari acara 'Ayo nikmati wajah cantik orang di depanmu'.

"A… Eu… eumm…." Kyuhyun salah tingkah dan merasa gugup. Ia menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tak terasa gatal. "Gwenchanayo?" Ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengulurkan tangan dan membantu orang itu berdiri.

Orang itu pun berdiri dibantu oleh Kyuhyun. Semakin terbelalak Kyuhyun ketika melihat kulit mulus orang itu dari arah dekat. Celana selutut memerlihatkan betis mulusnya.** 'Perasaan tadi tak semulus ini. Tapi ternyata sangat mulus dan benar-benar halus' **Batin Kyuhyun saat ia membantu orang itu berdiri. Orang itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia seperti merajuk pada Kyuhyun seakan protes tak suka melihat Kyuhyun yang terus saja memperhatikan tubuhnya dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, ahjusshi! Akan ku laporkan kau pada eomma dan tidak akan di perbolehkan lagi berkunjung ke sini! Arraso!" Katanya mengancam seraya berkacak pinggang.

"Mianhae… aku tidak tau kau ada di depanku… mianhae…."

"Sungmin… kau kenapa nak,?" Panggil seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul tepat di belakang Kyuhyun. Seorang yeoja paruh baya berlari menghampiri mereka. Dia terlihat khawatir. Tepat di hadapan mereka, yeoja itu segera melihat keadaan anaknya. Dilihatnya dari atas sampai bawah. Seakan tak mengizinkan anaknya lecet dan terluka.

"Maaf tuan, sebenarnya ada apa ? apakah anakku berbuat nakal?" Tanya yeoja itu.

"Anda tidak perlu cemas Nyonya. Anak anda baik-baik saja. Hanya saja tadi aku tidak sengaja menabraknya dan membuatnya terjatuh. Mianhamnida Nyonya…. " Ucap Kyuhyun menyesal.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa! Ini sakit tauu!" Sela orang itu yang tadi di sebut 'Sungmin'. Sungmin melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar dada. Seperti menunjukan bahwa ia sedang kesal. Sungguh lucu.

"Sungmin! Tidak boleh seperti itu nak… itu tidak sopan. Ayo minta maaf."

"Tidak Nyonya, aku yang harusnya meminta maaf pada anak anda. Aku sudah membuatnya kesakitan." Ucap Kyuhyun ramah. "Nah Sungmin-shii, aku minta maaf." Kyuhyun membungkuk.

"Anniyo… akan Minnie maafkan asal ahjusshi mau membelikan ice cream strawberry untuk Minnie. Setuju?" Sungmin tersenyum dan menampilkan deretan gigi putih seperti kelinci di depan Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun harus menahan gejolak yang terus saja berdebar di dadanya.

"Sungmin!"

"Gwenchanayo Nyonya. Sebuah ice cream tidak akan membangkrutkan ku… hehehe."

"Mianhae Tuan, anakku merepotkanmu." Ujar eomma Sungmin membungkuk.

"Tidak Nyonya… anda tidak perlu seperti itu. Itu tidak masalah. Lagi pula hanya sebuah ice cream."

Eomma Sungmin tersenyum lembut pada Kyuhyun. Menyiratkan kebahagiaan seakan tahu bahwa Kyuhyun orang baik. Memperlakukan anaknya dengan normal, tidak seperti orang-orang yang selalu menganggap Sungmin orang keterbelakangan mental.

"Ya Sudah.. Gamsahamnida Tuan… Nah Minnie, Minnie tidak boleh nakal pada ahjusshii. Dia orang baik. Arraso?!" Ucap Eomma Sungmin memberi peringatan.

"Arra eomma arra! Kajja ahjusshii… ice cream strawberry punya Minnie sudah menunggu. Lets go~" Sungmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun dengan semangat. Kyuhyun melirik eomma Sungmin dan tersenyum. Sedangkan eomma Sungmin hanya bisa bergeleng melihat anaknya yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat akrab dengan Kyuhyun. Padahal baru saja mereka terlibat kasus. Kkk~

.

.

.

"Apa ice creamnya enak?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut pada Sungmin yang sedang menikmati ice cream strawberry nya seorang diri tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang berada tepat di sampingnya.

Sekarang, mereka sedang duduk di taman. Setelah tadi Sungmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun untuk mengajaknya beli ice cream. Sungmin yang sedang menikmati ice cream strawberrynya, dan Kyuhyun yang sedang menikmati wajah manis nan cantik Milik Sungmin.

" …" Jawab Sungmin singkat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin. Betapa cantiknya orang ini. "Kau cantik~" Puji Kyuhyun terkagum pada Sungmin.

"Gomawo ahjusshii. Tapi Minnie seorang namja… hihihihi." Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun dan menampilkan gigi putihnya. Cream ice cream yang belepotan sangat terlihat lucu ketika ia memasang wajah polos di depan Kyuhyun.

"Iya… aku tau kau namja." DEG! Kyuhyun diam. "MWO?! NAMJA?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan mata yang membulat. Ia terkaget mendengar penyataan Sungmin. **'Ia namja! Seorang nama! Tapi bagaimana bisa secantik ini? Bahkan kulitnya saja mulus juga halus. Ya tuhan, tampar aku!'** hati Kyuhyun membatin.

"Ahjusshi tidak usah sekaget itu!" Ucap Sungmin menyadarkan Kyuhyun. "Apa ahjusshi mau mengejek Minnie, eoh?" Sambungnya.

"Aniiii… hanya saja…." Ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong dan mulai memperhatikan Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah. Seperti memastikan gender Sungmin. "Kau terlihat sangat cantik.." Puji Kyuhyun.

"Terimakasih ahjusshi." Ujar Sungmin seraya senyum mengebang di bibir indahnya.

"Namamu… Minnie, eoh?"

"Bukan. Namaku Lee Sungmin. Semua orang memanggilku Minnie." Masih menjilati ice cream.

"Nama yang manis. Boleh ku panggil Mingie?"

"Heumm? Mingie?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Namanya lucu… Minnie, eh Mingie~ suka…."

"Mulai sekarang, hanya aku yang memanggilmu Mingie. Setuju?" Kyuhyun mengangkat jari kelingkingnya.

"Setuju~!" Balas Sungmin senang.

**'Mulai sekarang, aku akan melindungimu dan menjadikanmu milikku. Sampai kapan pun Lee Sungmin!'**

Berawal dari situlah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menjadi sangat dekat. Tabrakan membawa cinta, itu sangat menyenangkan bagi Kyuhyun. Ia ingin sekali melindungi Sungmin setelah sang eomma menceritakan semua keadaan anaknya. Tak ingin menyakitinya, ingin melindungi dan menjaganya. Menjadikan Sungmin sebagai miliknya seorang.

.

.

.

.

"Jinnie~ ayo main…" Panggil seorang _namja_ manis yang merengek manja pada seseorang yang disebut 'Jinnie'.

"Nanti ne _Hyung_~ aku belajar sebentar. 5 atau 10 menit lagi kutemani _Hyung_ main..." Ucap Jinnie lembut seraya mengusap pelan surai hitam milik namja manis itu.

"_Aniiii_~ Mingie mau sekarang, Jinnie~" Kata Sungmin seraya menghentak-hentakan kakinya ke lantai.

"Tunggu 5 menit saja kalau begitu. Aku ada ulangan besok…"

"Iiish…Jinnie menyebalkan! Mingie mau sekarang Jinnie malah tidak mau. Ya sudah, Mingie mau ke tempat Kyunnie saja. Dasar Jinnie jelek!" Sungmin pun beranjak dari kamar Jinnie. Membuka pintu lalu menutup pintu sekeras mungkin. Ia sedikit kesal pada adiknya yang tidak mau diajak bermain.

Jinnie adalah Lee Sungjin adik kandung dari Sungmin. Sungjin dan Sungmin berbeda tiga tahun. Tapi jika di perhatikan sikap Sungjin lebih dewasa di banding Sungmin. Sungjin lahir menjadi _namja_ normal. Berbeda dengan Sungmin yang memiliki kelainan. Berwajah cantik dan memiliki kulit mulus bak porselin layaknya seorang _yeoja. _

Hari ini Sungjin sudah berhasil membuat _Hyung-_nya kesal. Ia tak mengabulkan keinginan Sungmin dengan segera. Malahan membiarkan Sungmin keluar kamar dengan bibir mengerucut menandakan ia sedang kesal.

"Jinnie menyebalkan! Tidak seperti Kyunnie yang selalu menurut jika aku ajak bermain. Liat saja kalau aku bawa ice cream, tidak akan pernah mau Mingie mambaginya dengan Jinnie." Sungmin bergumam seorang diri. Merasa kesal terhadap adik satu-satunya itu.

Menuruni tangga masih dengan berkacak pinggang dan menghentakan kakinya. Membuat suara gaduh dan mengkibatkan sang eomma memanggilnya.

"Mingie,_Waeyo chagiya_? Hm.." Tanya eomma Sungmin.

Anak itu berhenti tepat didepan sang eomma. "Iiiiissh, eomma! Kyunnie bilang, yang boleh memanggil Minnie dengan sebutan Mingie hanya Kyunnie saja~ jadi eomma tidak boleh!" Ucap Sungmin memperingati.

Ya, semenjak kedekatan mereka, Kyuhyun senang memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan Mingie. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun begitu menyukai nama panggilan itu. Kyuhyun juga sudah meng-claim jika Sungmin hanya miliknya. Entah sejak kapan, tapi selama Kyuhyun ada di samping Sungmin, Sungmin adalah miliknya.

"Arraso… maafkan eomma. Minnie kenapa kesal seperti itu?"

"Jinnie menyebalkan!" Jawabnya kesal.

"Kenapa dengan Jinnie?"

"Jinnie tidak mau diajak bermain. Mingie kesal! Mingie mau ke rumah Kyunnie saja!"

"Oh.. ya sudah kalau begitu eomma antar ya. Sekalian eomma mau ke caffe. Minnie tidak boleh mengganggu Jinnie. Jinnie sedang belajar. Arraso?" Ucap eomma Sungmin sembari menyentil hidung mancung anak sulungnya dengan gemas.

"Arraso eomma."

Perjalanan dari rumah Sungmin ke rumah Kyuhyun tidak memakan waktu yang lama. Hanya lima menit menggunakan mobil. Itu pun tidak harus mengebut.

.

.

.

BRUG!

"Ayo turun." Ucap eomma Sungmin setelah selesai keluar dari dalam mobil. Membukakan pintu mobil untuk anak kesayangannya.

Sungmin keluar. Melangkahkan kakinya dengan semangat mengarah ke apartemen Kyuhyun. Terlihat kebahagiaan terpancar disana.

"Hati-hati sayang… jalannya pelan-pelan saja"

"Eomma cepat… nanti lift nya tertutup."

Sungmin sudah sangat tidak sabar ingin segera bermain dngan Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa menurutnya bermain dengan Kyuhyun sangat menyenangkan. Walau kadang-kadang permainan yang ia mainkan itu sangat aneh.

TING!

Bunyi lift menandakan bahwa mereka sudah sampai di lantai yang di tuju. Keluar dengan terburu-buru dan langsung berlari menuju tempat yang Sungmin cari. Ia sedang tidak sabaran hari ini.

"Hati-hati Minnie… nanti jatuh!" Ucap eomma Sungmin sambil memegang pergelangan anaknya yang sedang terburu-buru.

"Eomma lambat, Ish!" Protesnya.

Satu menit perjalanan dari lift menuju apartement Kyuhyun lumayan membuat Sungmin kesal pada eommanya. Tidak tau ada apa, tapi Sungmin benar-benar tidak sabaran. Seperti menyeret eommanya agar bejalan lebih cepat. Setelah berjalan lumayan lama, mereka sampai di depan pintu orang yang mereka cari.

"Kyunnie~ buka pintunya!" Teriak Sungmin sembari menggedor-gedor pintu apartement Kyuhyun.

"Chagiya~ sabar…"

"Kyunnie tidak akan membuka pintunya jika Mingie tidak menggedor pintu seperti itu eomma~!"

Eomma Sungmin hanya bisa bergeleng-geleng ketika melihat reaksi putra sulungnya itu. Pikir saja, ia seperti sedang merindukan kekasihnya. Tidak sabaran dan jadi emosian. Eomma Sungmin tersenyum membayangkan itu.

Ceklek!

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang namja tampan. Rambut brunettenya terlihat sangat berantakan seperti baru bangun tidur. Tidak mengenakan pakaian lengkap, hanya menggunakan baju handuk berwarna putih. Eomma Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum saja.

"Mingie ada apa kemari? Kau merindukan ku, eoh?" kata orang itu masih mengucek-ngucek matanya tanpa melihat siapa dulu yang datang. Padahal tepat di hadapannya Sungmin sudah menutup mata dan eomma Sungmin yang tersenyum melihat tingkah polos anaknya.

" Iiiiiish, Kyunnie! Ada eomma disini! Tidak tau malu…. Iiiiish!" Ucapan sungmin otomatis membuat Kyuhyun kaget. Ia menatap dua orang yang sedang ada di depannya itu. Dengan senyum canggung, ia membungkuk pada eomma Sungmin.

"… Eommanim… mianhae, aku tidak tau kalau Sungmin datang bersamamu." Kata Kyuhyun canggung. Terlihat bulatan merah di pipinya.

"Mianhae sudah menganggu waktu tidurmu Kyu. Aku hanya ingin menitipkan Sungmin pada mu. Sungjin sedang belajar karena ada ujian dan aku harus ke caffe. Aku pikir… dengan mu, Sungmin akan baik-baik saja."

"…aah, ne aku akan menjaga Sungmin sampai eommanim pulang."

"Terimakasih Kyu. Oh iya, ini kue kesukaan Sungmin. Kalau Sungmin bosan dan mulai tidak mau diam, berikan kue ini." Ucap Eomma Sungmin seraya menyerahkan bungkusan yang berlogokan caffe milik nya.

"Ne, eommanim."

"Ada kue untukmu juga. Tolong jaga Sungmin, ne~"

"Dengan senang hati eommanim."

Eomma Sungmin tersenyum lembut. Ia benar-benar merasa beruntung menemukan pria sebaik dan seperhatian Kyuhyun. Mau menjaga putra sulungnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Betapa berharapnya ia bisa menyerahkan Sungmin seutuhnya pada Kyuhyun. Tak perduli Sungmin dan Kyuhyun namja. Yang ia inginkan adalah adanya seseorang yang mau melindungi anaknya dengan sepenuh hati dan ia menemukan itu semua ada dalam diri Kyuhyun.

"Naah… Mingie~…"

"Iiish eomma! Hanya Kyunnie yang boleh memanggil Minnie dengan sebutan Mingie!" Potong Sungmin tegas. Ia memprotes dan berusaha memperingati eommanya.

"Arraso arraso… eomma lupa, hehehe. Jangan nakal eoh?" Ujar eomma Sungmin terkekeh. Kyuhyun yang merasa malu karena ketahuan sudah mengclaim anak Nyonya Lee hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya. Betapa jujurnya seorang Lee Sungmin, Membuat Kyuhyun semakin gemas saja.

"Kau lihat sendiri tingkah anakku, dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Terimakasih untuk semuanya Kyuhyun…" Ucap eomma Sungmin penuh haru. "Aku permisi dulu." Lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, **'Ini belum seberapa eommanim. Aku belum mengerahkan semuanya untuk Sungmin-mu. Tapi, suatu saat, Sungmin-mu akan menjadi Sungmin-ku. Menjaganya sampai kapanmu. Aku berjanji. Demi cintaku padanya….' **Batin Kyuhyun senang.

Eomma Sungmin sudah berlalu dari tempat mereka. meninggalkan anak sulungnya di apartemen Kyuhyun. Meminta Kyuhyun untuk menjaganya. Dapatkan Kyuhyun menahan gejolaknya? Semoga saja.

"Ayo masuk~" Ajak Kyuhyun.

"Ne~" Jawab Sungmin sumringah. "Mingie merindukan Kyunnie~~" Sungmin berlari berhamburan kepelukan Kyuhyun. Padahal Kyuhyun sedang memegang kue yang di berikan eomma Sungmin. Untung saja kuenya tak jatuh.

"Hati-hati chagiya~, nanti kue mu jatuh."

"Hehehehe, mianhe~"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Memperhatikan wajah cerah Sungmin membuat ia blushing sendiri. Entah kenapa bibir itu selalu menggodanya. Pipi bulat itu seakan memanggilnya untuk di sentuh. Aaaaah, hal yang tak pernah Kyuhyun rasakan terhadap orang lain. Hanya Sungmin yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu apartemen dan mengajak Sungmin untuk duduk di sofa. Ia tak berniat sama sekali untuk mengganti bajunya dengan yang lebih pantas. Malahan, ia duduk berhadapan dengan Sungmin. Menatap Sungmin lekat.

Ia sentuh pipi gembul itu dengan sangat lembut. Tersenyum saat merasakan kelembutan dari permukaan pipi itu. Ya tuhan… izinkan Kyuhyun untuk menggigit pipi itu dengan gemas. Menandai semua permukaan kulit mulus milik Sungmin sebanyak mungkin dan mengclaim bahwa Sungmin adalah miliknya.

"Kau cantik, Mingie~" Puji Kyuhyun. Ia terus saja tersenyum saat memuji Sungmin. Tak akan pernah ada kata bosan untuk memuji Sungmin-nya. Sungmin benar-benar sudah mematahkan hasratnya pada siapapun. Sungmin sudah mengalihkan semua perasaan Kyuhyun padanya. Sekarang, yang ada di otak Kyuhyun adalah Sungmin, Sungmin, dan hanya SUNGMIN!

"Kyunnie sudah sangat sering mengatakan itu untuk Mingie~." Jawab Sungmin menikmati sentuhan tangan Kyuhyun di pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu~ sangat mencintaimu Mingie~"

"Mingie juga mencintai Kyunnie~"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia turunkan tangannya dan meraih tangan kiri Sungmin. Menuntun Sungmin untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Mingie harum sekali~, sudah mandi, eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin sudah duduk di pangkuannya dan menciumi perpotongan leher Sungmin.

"Sudah doong… kan Mingie mau bertemu Kyunnie, jadi harus wangi."

"Mau menggodaku, eoh?" Masih menciumi leher Sungmin dan mulai turun kearah pinggiran ketiak Sungmin.

"hihihihihi… geli Kyunnie~"

Kyuhyun menghentikan aksinya, ia mulai tersenyum nakal dan menangkup pipi bulat Sungmin. "Ciuman selamat datangnya mana?" Pinta Kyuhyun manja.

Sungmin tersenyum malu dan menundukan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar senang saat kyuhyun mencium bibir atau pipinya. Rasanya begitu manis melebihi ice cream strawberry favoritnya.

"Malu, eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin tetap menunduk dengan bulatan merah terpampang di pipi gembulnya. "Aaaaaaah Menggairahkan!" Ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengangkat wajah Sungmin dan menangkup pipinya. Tanpa menunggu Sungmin siap, di lumatnya bibir plump itu dengan gemas dan basah. Membuat Sungmin perlahan memejamkan matanya. Menikmati setiap hisapan, lumatan, dan jilatan di bibirnya.

"Nghhh" Sungmin mendesah. "Sudahhh,.. eummhh… Kyunnieehh~" Ucap Sungmin di sela ciumannya.

"Diam… isi batrei sebentar~"

Kyuhyun masih betah untuk melakukan itu. Seakan ingin melahap habis bibir pink menggoda milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun sudah tergila-gila pada Sungmin. Dihisap, dilumat, dan dijilat masih Kyuhyun lakukan untuk beberapa menit kedepan. Kyuhyun belum puas. Ia masih merindukan Sungmin. Ia ingin bermesraan dengan Sungminnya. Tapi Tiba-tiba...

KRUK!

"AAUUUWW!" Pekik Kyuhyun kesakitan dan langsung menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Sungmin. Memegang bibirnya yang terasa sakit. "Sakit Mingie!" Ujarnya kesal.

Sungmin menggigir bibir bawah Kyuhyun. Ia sudah sesak dan meminta untuk berhenti, tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Sungmin kesal. Dengan gemas ia gigit saja bibir Kyuhyun yang sedang asik melahap bibirnya.

"Rasakan! Mingie bilang sudah, ya sudah! Mingie sesak Kyunnie~ kenapa tidak pelan-pelan saja. Iiish, liurnya kemana-mana kan! Kyunnie jorok!" Kata Sungmin kesal sembari memarahi Kyuhyun dan menghapus bekas saliva mereka yang tercetak jelas di bibir Sungmin. Basah dan merah. Menggoda!

"Tapi Mingie tidak perlu menggigit bibirku! Mingie bilang ingin sering-sering di cium oleh Kyunnie, Tapi kenapa tadi Mingie menggigit bibir Kyunnie?"

"Habisnya Kyunnie mau makan bibir Mingie~"

Ceeeeessssssssss~

Kyuhyun sweetdrop seketika. Ia blusshing ketika mendengar jawaban polos dari Sungmin. Salahnya mencium Sungmin dengan seliar itu. Harusnya lebih hati-hati dan lembut.

"Mianhae~" Ucap Kyuhyun meminta maaf.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun. Ia tatap Kyuhyun lekat dan mulai tersenyum lembut. "Ne~ Mingie memaafkan Kyunnie." Jawab Sungmin. Sebenarnya Sungmin tidak marah. Sungmin suka di saat Kyuhyun menciumnya, tapitidak seperti tadi caranya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Lain kali, Kyunnie akan pelan-pelan.

Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum senang. "Mau lagi?" Tawar Kyuhyun.

"Tanpa menjawab, Sungmin langsung melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Kyuhyun dan mulai menghapus jarak diantara mereka. mengakibatkan bibir mereka bertemu lagi. lembut dan penuh perasaan. Walaupun tetap Kyuhyun yang mendominasi. Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum di sela ciumannya ketika tangan Kyuhyun sudah mulai nakal meraba dan menyentuh permukaan tubuh Sungmin dari luar kausnya. Sungmin kegelian ternyata.

"Hihihihi~ geli…" Potong Sungmin melepaskan tautan bibirnya –lagi-

"Mingie diam saja, pasti enak…" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan seringai khas miliknya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Mianhae untuk update yang sangat telat ^^

terimakasih untuk semua riviewnya ^^

ga banyak cuap-cuap aaah~ ^^

mianhae ne kalo acak"an n alurnya ga dapet :3


	4. Chapter 4

**~Be My Sweet Darling~**

**KyuMin**

**YAOI**

**^^ Happy Reading ^^**

**Desclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin milik TUHAN juga kedua orang tuanya. kalau Cerita ini adalah asli hasil pemikiran dari otak yadong saya.**

**WARNING : TYPO(S) / YAOI / BL/ NC**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ, OKEI ^^**

**.**

**Jika berantakan mohon maaf, karena tanpa editan -_-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

Bekerja sebagai seorang photographer adalah hal yang sulit untuk di pelajari jika tak memiliki kemampuan dan keinginan. Itulah yang di alami Kyuhyun. Ia begitu mencintai photografi, tapi sayang –foto-fotnya tidak pernah di muat dalam majalah tempat ia bekerja saat ia kehilangan kemampuan indahnya.

Sudah hampir satu tahun Kyuhyun tinggal di Seoul. Bekerja menjadi seorang photographer handal yang kehilangan keahliannya karena sang eomma tercinta. Ia begitu putus asa saat mengetahui eommanya sering mengurung diri dan tidak mau bersosialisasi lagi karenanya. Ia begitu terpukul tidak menuruti apa yang diinginkan keluarganya dan malah bertindak egois. Oh tuhan, rasanya Kyuhyun ingin mati saja saat tau sang eomma menjadi gila karena khawatir terhadapnya. Semenjak itu, Kyuhyun begitu gugup untuk menyentuh kamera. Memotret object bagus saja hasilnya akan terlihat buram dan benar-benar sangat mengecewakan. Padahal selama ini ia tak pernah mengecewakan perusahaannya. Selalu mendapat ranking satu dalam memotret. Tapi semenjak kejadian itu, ia kehilangan kemampuan dan kepercayaan diri.

Kyuhyun tidak seorang diri dunia ini. Ia masih memiliki keluarga yang sangat harmonis –tadinya. Ia memiliki seorang kakak perempuan yang sangat cantik dan begitu mencintai photografi sama sepertinya. Rela melakukan apapun asal bisa menemukan tempat indah dan mendapatkan object memotret yang cocok. Tak ada pertentangan dari kedua orang tua mereka. orangtua mereka begitu antusias ketika mengetahui bakat sang anak adalah memotret. Padahal, ia memiliki perusahaan yang harusnya memiliki penerus, tapi ia memiliki prinsip –Mendukung, itu adalah hal yang jadi tujuan tuan Cho saat itu. Tapi siapa sangka suatu kejadian yang tak diinginkan terjadi, sang anak sulung hilang saat mengikuti kegiatan photografi bersama beberapa teman kampusnya. Tak ada kabar dan berita, tim pencari pun begitu lelet untuk mencari keberadaan korban. Sampai berbulan-bulan jasad baru di temukan di pinggir jurang. Ayah Kyuhyun begitu terpukul dan sangat menyalahkan photografi. Berawal dari situlah mengapa ayah Kyuhyun sangat membenci dan ingin menghapus photografi dari benak Kyuhyun. Memerintahkan Kyuhyun untuk memulai bisnis dan membuang jauh-jauh photografi. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak, ia ingin meneruskan apa yang telah sang kakak ajarkan untuknya. **'Aku ingin Membuat kakak bahagia dan tersenyum saat melihat hasilnya'** batin Kyuhyun

.

.

.

Kyuhyun gemetar, ia kehilangan kepercayaan diri dalam memotret, ia sangat sangat sangat bodoh dalam memegang kamera. Padahal ia memiliki teknik yang harus ia coba, tapi selalu gagal. Bayang-bayang sang eomma selalu mengikuti kemana pun Kyuhyun pergi. Ia putus asa dan menyerah. Memilih pergi ke caffe dekat apartemen untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Sampai suatu hari ia bertemu Sungmin. Menjadikan Sungmin penyemangat hidupnya dan mulai melupakan apa yang terjadi di masalalunya.

Suatu hari ketika mereka pergi bersama hanya untuk mengobrol dan saling mengenal, Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk memotret Sungmin yang sedang bermain dengan burung-burung merpati di taman. kebetulan sore itu burung merpati sedang berkumpul karna waktunya makan. Dengan sengaja, Kyuhyun lemparkan jagung yang memang sudah disediakan di taman itu untuk makanan burung kearah Sungmin. Otomatis burung itu langsung mengerubungi Sungmin dan berterbangan mendekat kearah Sungmin. Sungmin yang menjadi object indah Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum senang saat burung-burung terbang mengelilinginya. Sungguh indah pikir Kyuhyun. Diangkatnya kamera yang selama ini ia simpan baik dan dilakukannya teknik yang selalu menjadi andalannya, di tekannya tombol memotret di kamera tersebut.

JEPRET!

.

SFLASH!

Terpotretlah Sungmin yang sedang tersenyum dan bermain dengan burung-burung itu. Seakan ia menarikan kebahagian bersama dengan burung-burung itu. Kyuhyun begitu kaget saat melihat hasil potretnya, Sungmin begitu cantik dan object jepretannya pun sungguh sangat serasi. Langit senja yang menjadi background dan Sungmin yang menjadi object utama. Ini benar-benar karya yang sangat sangat sangat indah yang Kyuhyun dapatkan setelah trauma sial itu.

Merasa tak percaya, Kyuhyun pun mulai memeraktekannya lagi teknik yang ia lakukan saat memotret Sungmin. Sekarang yang menjadi objectnya adalah patung yang sedang di hinggapi oleh burung-burung itu.

JEPRET!

.

SFLASH!

Ia lirik hasilnya dan cukup mencengangkan. Tak sebagus ketika ia memotret Sungmin. Malahan terlihat gelap dan buram. Padahal ia sudah menggunakan sflash (lampu kamera) saat memotret object tadi. Huh! Ini Sungguh mengecewakan baginya. Trauma itu masih terasa fikirnya.

Masih penasaran dengan apa yang ia lakukan, Kyuhyun mengulanginya lagi pada Sungmin. Melakukan teknik tadi dengan sangat hati-hati. Tanpa banyak waktu….

JEPRET!

.

SFLASH!

BINGO! Kyuhyun mendapatkan gambar yang sangat cantik untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia mendapatkan gambar Sungmin yang sedang berjongkok dan memberi makan burung-burung merpati. Terdapat bayangan Sungmin sendiri dari sflash tersebut, tapi itulah nilai indah di balik background senja yang ia sengaja pilih.

Masih merasa penasaran, Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya melakukan itu sampai 15kali. Memotret object lain lalu Sungmin, object lain lalu Sungmin, dan object lain lalu Sungmin. Terus saja sampai ia mulai tersenyum dan sadar. Ia sadar ketika ia membandingkan hasilnya. Ketika object itu adalah Sungmin, gambar terlihat indah dan cantik, padahal ia mengambil gambar secara acak dan terbilang asal, tapi ketika ia mulai hati-hati memotret object selain Sungmin, itu akan terlihat aneh dan sangat sangat tak ternilai. Kyuhyun mulai menangis, ia tersenyum haru dan menatap Sungmin yang masih bermain. Ia yakin, Sungmin adalah cahaya barunya. Orang yang yang akan membawanya dari keterpurukan selama ini. Dan Kyuhyun yakin, hidupnya akan berubah jika ia bersama Sungmin. **'Kau cahaya hidupku, Min'** Batin Kyuhyun. Tidak perduli dengan keadaan Sungmin. Ia butuh cahayanya dan ia temukan dalam diri Sungmin. Sungmin bagaikan nafas kehidupannya dan lampu penerang ketika Kyuhyun tersesat.

.

.

.

"Aaaah~ Kyunnie…." Desah Sungmin mulai terdengar ketika Kyuhyun terus saja mencium bibir, wajah, leher, kuping, dan semua yang ada di bagian atas tubuh Sungmin.

"Aaah~ geli… aaahh~" protes Sungmin kegelian.

"Apa Mingie Suka?" Tanya Kyuhyun di sela-sela kegiatannya.

"Sukaa~ aaaahh…."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia mulai menegakkan tubuhnya yang tadi memang sedang sedikit menindih Sungmin. Ia masukan satu tangannya kedalam balik baju Sungmin. Mencari sesuatu yang berwarna coklat kemerahan yang selalu terlihat jelas dari luar baju Sungmin. Padahal Sungmin tidak pernah mencoba untuk menggoda Kyuhyun. Tapi dimata Kyuhyun, apapun pakaian dan gerakan yang Sungmin pakai dan lakukan, itu adalah suatu hal yang dapat menggodanya. Pervert! Padahal otaknya sudah hampir gila menahan gejolak yang sudah tak bisa di tahan.

"Aaaaahhhhh~ gelihh Kyuunnieehh~" Desah Sungmin keenakan saat Kyuhyun berhasil menemukan tonjolan nikmat di balik baju Sungmin.

Sungmin memang yang suka atau kelewat pasrah saat diperlakukan seperti ini hanya bisa mendesah keenakan. Toh Sungmin sudah memintanya langsung pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun yang di minta tidak segan-segan untuk menolak walau terkadang sulit mengendalikan diri sesudahnya.

Melihat Sungmin yang keenakan, di masukannya satu tangan lagi kedalam baju Sungmin. Ditekan lagi dua tonjolan kemerahan favorit Kyuhyun. Membuat Sungmin semakin menggelinjang pasrah dan nikmat di bawah tubuh Kyuhyun. Kakinya tidak mengangkang. Karena posisinya memang sedang duduk di sofa, dan Kyuhyun dengan paksa mendorong dan merebahkan Sungmin di sofa itu. Kakinya masih menjuntai kebawah.

Benar-benar menggoda ekspresi Sungmin saat ini. Ia menggigit jari telunjuknya seakan menahan sesuatu yang mungkin saja sudah bangun. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu tentu saja tidak bisa menahan gairahnya. Apalagi baju yang Kyuhyun kenakan sekarang sangat mendukung. Tinggal buka dan melakukan sesuatu hal yang mungkin saja menguntungkan baginya. Tapi ia begitu mencintai Sungmin. Ia takut menyakiti Sungmin. Mungkin hanya sekedar member tanda tidak masalah.

Kyuhyun mulai merundukan lagi tubuhnya. Mensejajarkan wajahnya di depan dua tonjolan kemerahan itu. Ia jilat bibirnya sendiri menandakan begitu nikmat tonjolan itu.

"Aaaah Kyunnie~ dingin…." Protes Sungmin.

"Kyunnie siap untuk mengahangatkan Mingie~" Jawab lembut Kyuhyun.

Dan Kyuhyun siap untuk melahap tonjolan itu…

BRAK!

"KYUHYUN!" panggil seseorang dari arah pintu masuk.

Baru saja Kyuhyun akan memulai semuanya, tapi sesuatu hal yang selalu saja ada untuk mengganggunya datang. Kyuhyun menyesal tak mengunci pintu serapat mungkin. Lain kali, pintu apartemen Kyuhyun akan dipasang alarm jika ada yang mendekat. Supaya bisa mengetahui jika ada pengganggunya datang

"Ups! Aku tidak tau kalau kalian sedang… eum… bercinta. " Ucap polos orang itu.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap jengah kearahnya. Memberikan deathglare seseram mungkin agar orang itu takut dan pergi dari apartemennya. Kyuhyun menghentikan aksinya, ia mulai duduk di sofa itu. Memposisikan Sungmin lagi ke semula. Sungmin yang merasa dirinya di tarik hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Bukankah tadi sedang enek, kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba pikirnya.

"Sudah lah Hyung… ada apa kau kemari?"

"Kau marah, eoh? Mianhae Kyu~ lagi pula salahmu tak mengunci pintu…"

"Ne…ne aku ya salah. Cepat katakan apa urusanmu datang kemari?! Apa kau tidak lihat, ada Sungmin disini! Haish! Kau benar-benar pengganggu Siwon hyung!"

"Sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting sih…"

"Kalau begitu kau bisa pulang!" Ujar Kyuhyun kesal.

"Iiish, dengarkan aku dulu jangan banyak protes." Kata orang itu memerintah. Kyuhyun pun menurut tanpa banyak protes. Mulai mendengarkan apa yang akan di sampaikan.

"Ini masih ada kaitannya dengan Sungmin. Sebenarnya begini. Kau tau Kim Jungmo? Photographer di perusahaan kita selain kau." Jelas Siwon.

"Ne aku tau.. kenapa dia? Dan apa urusannya dengan Sungmin-ku?"

"Dia tidak bisa memotret untuk beberapa bulan ini karena kecelakaan. Dan kau tau sendiri selama kau tidak bisa memotret object yang bagus, dialah yang ada untuk menggantikanmu. Tapi sekarang aku mohon dengan sangat padamu… ayolah memotret lagi. aku tau hanya Sungmin yang menjadi object mu. Itu tidak masalah bagiku, asal kau mau memotret lagi…." Siwon memohon pada Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar tidak tau lagi pada siapa ia harus meminta tolong.

Siwon tau jika Kyuhyun akan bagus memotret hanya saat memotret Sungmin. Dan Siwon pun tidak pernah bilang jelek pada hasilnya, ia malahan sering sekali merasa takjub dengan hasilnya. Sungmin yang cantik akan sangat terlihat indah ketika di potret oleh Kyuhyun. Teknik yang hanya di miliki Kyuhyun dan itu hanya untuk Sungmin. Tidak untuk yang lain. Ia juga dekat dekat dengan Kyuhyun bukan karena Siwon atasan atau saudara Kyuhyun, melainkan teman baik dari sang kakak tercinta.

Siwon dan Ahra adalah teman yang sangat baik. Memiliki perusahaan majalah photografi adalah cita-cita mereka. Untung saja saat kejadian maut itu Siwon tidak ikut dalamnya. Pasti perusahaan yang diimpikan Ahra bersamanya tidak akan terwujud. Siwon pun sudah bertekad akan membuat Ahra tersenyum diatas sana saat mengetahui jika ia dan adik tercintanya bisa membangun perusahaan impian mereka. hanya ingin membuat Ahra tersenyum bahagia….

Kyuhyun diam. Ia begitu ingin sekali memotret. Memuat semua hasil potretnya yang indah dan dapat di puji oleh orang lain. Ia juga sangat berharap kedua orangtuanya melihat dan memuji hasil karyanya. Membuktikan pada appa, eomma dan sang kakak.

"Potretlah Sungmin, Kyu~" Ucap Siwon

Sungmin yang merasa dirinya di panggil mulai bersuara dan bertanya pada Siwon.

"Hah… aku? Ada apa dengan aku ahjusshi?" Kata Sungmin polos

Siwon yang melihat respon Sungmin segera mengajak Sungmin berbicara. Mendekat kearah Sungmin seperti mebujuk Sungmin.

"Sungmin-sshi~ kau cantik… mau ya di foto Kyunnie~"

"Di foto?" Matanya mengerjap lucu

"Iya… apa mau lihat sesuatu? Kajja!" Ajak Siwon seraya menarik Sungmin yang sedang duduk. Mengajaknya berjalan memasuki kamar tamu yang tidak dihuni siapapun di apartemen Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, berhenti! Mencoba masuk, kubunuh kau!" Ancam Kyuhyun saat melihat Siwon sudah menyentuh kenop pintu kamar tersebut.

"Sungmin harus tau dan lihat. Betapa cantik dan indahnya dia.."

"Tapi tidak perlu menggenggamnya erat begitu! Dasar mesum!" Protes Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini pelit sekali!"

.

CEKLEK!

.

Kamar itu tebuka, menampilkan berbagai siluet indah di dinding dan setiap sudut kamar tersebut. Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya bisa membuka mulutnya tak percaya. Ia yang ada di gambar itu. Ia yang sedang tersenyum dan bermain, dan ia juga yang sedang menangis minta di belikan ice cream. Gambar Sungmin tidak hanya ada di dinding. Melainkan tali yang tergantung pun terdapat foto-foto Sungmin. Semuanya foto Sungmin. Dan hanya Sungmin. Dari ukuran terbesar dan sampai ukuran foto KTP. Siwon yang melihat ekspresi Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum. Sungmin benar-benar malaikat yang tercipta hanya untuk menerangi Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun seperti ini dikarenakan ulah Sungmin.

"Itu Mingie ya Kyunnie~?" Tanya Sungmin terpesona pada hasil foto-foto Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendekat kearah Sungmin. Menyelipkan tangannya di pinggang Sungmin dan merapatkan tubuh mereka.

"Ne~ itu Mingie…" Jawab Kyuhyun lembut tepat di telinga Sungmin.

"Mingie cantik sekali disana Kyunnie~" Sungmin mulai berjalan mendekat kearah foto-foto itu berserakan. Meraih dan memperhatikan disetiap lembar fotonya.

"Kau lihatkan, dia menyukainya" Ucap Siwon.

"Tapi ini semua untuk ulang tahunnya! Arght! Kau merusak semuanya tuan Choi!"

"Lihat saja wajah bahagianya, apa kau tidak bahagia Kyu?"

Kyuhyun diam, benar juga apa yang di katakana Siwon. Sungmin tersenyum bahagia, ia lebih bahagia dari biasanya. Senyum terindah yang pernah ia perlihatkan. Ingin sekali merangkul tubuh indah itu dan membawanya dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Karena ada Siwon, sepertinya niat itu harus diurungkan.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat kearah Sungmin yang sedang memperhatikan fotonya. Mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sungmin dan membisikan kata-kata indah.

"Aku mencintaimu… sampai kapanpun!"

Sungmin menoleh, ia tatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh bahagia.

"Mingie juga sangat mencintai kyunnie~" Ucap Sungmin seraya memeluk Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Siwon yang berada di pintu kamar hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihat dua insan yang saling mencintai itu. Walau terlihat aneh, tapi cinta tidak ada yang aneh. Tuhan sudah menentukan takdir hambanya dan Kyuhyun sudah di takdirkan untuk Sungmin dan Sungmin untuk Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Setelah kepulangan Siwon sore tadi, Kyuhyun semakin enggan untuk jauh-jauh dari Sungmin. Selalu menempel dan selalu melekat di tubuh Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin risih dan kesal. Tentu saja itu memancing tawa Kyuhyun. Sekarang waktunya makan dan minum susu, karena nyonya Lee belum juga menjemput putranya pulang. Padahal waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 8malam.

"makanannya dihabiskan."perintah Kyuhyun

"Ne~ Kyuwnniew…." Jawab Sungmin dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Bicara yang benar! Habiskan makannya dulu."

"Iiiihsh Kyuwnniew galak!"

Sungmin menghabiskan makanannya, susunya pun ia habiskan dengan sangat cepat. Anak ini benar-benar sedang bersemangat sekarang. Buktinya kue penenang saja tidak termakan hari ini. Masih utuh berada di kulkas.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka berdua pun merebahkan diri di ruang tamu. Sungmin tidur di lengan panjang Kyuhyun.

"Sudah kenyang?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Sungmin hanya membalas dengan anggukan semangat. Ia begitu menyukai aroma tubuh Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Sudang mengantuk?"

Sekarang Sungmin mulai menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menatap ceruk leher Kyuhyun dan menghirup udara harum yang terkuar dari leher tersebut.

"Mingie~"

"Hmmm~"

"Aku mencintaimu… sangat mencintaimu." Ujar Kyuhyun lembut seraya membawa tubuh Sungmin mendekat kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Jangan pernah sekalipun berniat meninggalkan aku ketika kau sembuh Mingie~ kau nyawaku… kau kehidupanku… kau milikku…" Ucapan penuh haru terlontar dari bibir indah milik Kyuhyun. Mengungkapkan semua yang sering Kyuhyun ungkapkan untuk Sungmin. Lebih berarti dan penuh pengharapan.

Dengan senyum indah, Sungmin mengangguk pasti dan mambalas pelukan Kyuhyun dengan sama hangatnya. Saat pelukan itu terlepas, Sungmin berada tepat diatas tubuh Kyuhyun. Menatap mata Kyuhyun seakan menyiratkan sesuatu. Mata saling bertemu mata, pandangan menjadi panas dan tiba-tiba bibir itu saling bertemu. Mencurahkan perasaan yang ada dan meluberkan semuanya.

.

.

.

~TBC~

hehehehe...

mianhae untuk semua keterlambatan *bow

tapi saya berniat untuk melanjutkan semua fic ini..

mianhae mianhae mianhae~

.

.

.

mianhae untuk alur yang semakin gaje dan semua typo yang berantakan XD

aku terima kritik tapi yang membangun yaa.. hehehehe~

pertanyaan kalian akan terjawab satu persatu ^^

oiia, inget looh ini bukan pedo, tapi Kyu memang mencintai Sungmin bukan sikap Sungmin yang kaya anak kecil. suatu saat Ming sembuh kok ^^

.

.

.

gamsahamnida ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**~Be My Sweet Darling~**

**KyuMin**

**YAOI**

**^^ Happy Reading ^^**

**Desclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin milik TUHAN juga kedua orang tuanya. kalau Cerita ini adalah asli hasil pemikiran dari otak yadong saya.**

**WARNING : TYPO(S) / YAOI / BL/ NC**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ, OKEI ^^**

**.**

**Jika berantakan mohon maaf, karena tanpa editan -_-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

Mentari sudah semakin tinggi, mencoba untuk masuk di sela-sela gorden ruangan yang terdapat dua anak manusia yang sedang tertidur pulas. Bunyi cuitan burung pun seakan menjadi jam weker untuk mereka.

Salah satu dari mereka mulai tersadar dari mimpi indahnya. "Sudah pagi?" Ucap salah satu dari mereka yang baru saja terbangun. Orang itu sedikit mengucek matanya. Saat mata itu terbuka sempurna, ia manangkap sesuatu yang indah di depan wajahnya. Malaikat cantik sedang tertidur pulas. Demi tuhan, ia hampir gila melihat ini. Wajah polos yang sedang tertidur pulas sungguh menarik sesuatu dalam dirinya. Oh tuhan! Jangan biarkan pria terbangun itu mengusik sang malaikat. Ia bisa saja menyerang malaikat tanpa dosa itu jika ia mau, tapi karena cinta yang ia miliki, ia tak sanggup jika harus menyakiti sosok malaikat itu.

"Mingie~ bangun sayang, sudah pagi." Ucapnya lembut tepat di telinga Sungmin berusaha membangunkan sang pujaan hati.

Sungmin masih tak bergeming. Ia masih saja tertidur dengan memeluk bantal guling yang terlihat nyaman baginya. Tubuh meringkuk tanpa selimut, padahal pagi ini lumayan cukup dingin. Mengingat baru saja membuka musim baru. Musim semi.

"Sayang~ kalau masih ingin tidur, Mingie bisa melanjutkannya di kamar Kyunnie…." Kata Kyuhyun lembut sembari mengelus-elus pipi bulat sang pujaan hati. Semalaman Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak tidur di kamar, karena Kyuhyun mengira eomma Sungmin akan menjemput Sungmin, tapi ternyata Sungmin malah menginap dan di biarkan tidur di ruang tv bersamanya. Jika saja Kyuhyun tau kalau eomma Sungmin tak akan datang, ia masih tidur nyenyak bersama Sungmin di kamar hangatnya. Memeluk Sungmin dan tak membiarkan Sungmin lepas barang sedikitpun.

"….." Tak ada jawaban.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dalam gendongannya. Membawa tubuh sintal itu kedalam kamarnya. Sungmin terlihat masih mengantuk. Kasian jika ia harus terbangun dan terganggu karenannya. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun meletakkan Sungmin di kasur empuknya. Menyelimuti Sungmin dan duduk di pinggiran kasurnya.

"Mingie~" Panggil Kyuhyun "Kau tau, kau cahayaku, kau kehidupanku, kau nafasku, tanpa mu… hidupku terasa hampa dan begitu menyedihkan. Tetaplah disampingku, aku rela melawan dunia jika itu adalah syarat yang harus aku penuhi untuk mendapatkanmu. Tidak perduli dengan semua cemoohan orang lain. Yang ku tau, kau sempurna di mataku…." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih sembari mengusap pipi gembul kesayangannya. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun begitu menyayangi dan mencintai Sungmin. Tidak berani untuk membuat lecet sedikit pun kulit mulus itu. Tak akan membiarkan mata indah itu menangis karena sedih. Ia ingin melihat senyum indah di bibir cherry itu. Mengecupnya dan menyesap rasa manis yang tiada tara nikmatnya.

.

.

.

.

"Euunghh~ Kyunnie~" Panggil seorang namja cantik yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. "Eh? Ini dimana? Apa Mingie sudah ada dirumah Mingie? " Lanjut namja itu sambil mengucek matanya agar sadar betul dan bisa melihat sekelilingnya.

"Aaaaahhh perut Mingie kenapa berat seperti ini! Ish!" Protes Sungmin ketika mengetahui ada sebuah tangan kekar sedang memeluknya erat. Dibalikkannya tubuh Sungmin dan menghadap tepat di depan namja yang sedang memuluk Sungmin. Ia tersenyum saat memperhatikan wajah tampan itu. Hidung mancung, bibir kissable, mata tertutup dan tak lupa jerawat samar yang terlihat di pipi namja tampan itu.

"hihihi~ Kyunnie tampan"

CUP~

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Sungmin saat ini. ia ingin sekali mengecup bibir tebal milik namja itu. Hanya menempel tanpa ada lumatan dan hisapan. Menempel saja cukup. Sungmin pun melakukannya tanpa menutup mata seperti apa yang Kyuhyun suruh padanya. Ia selalu membuka matanya dan memandang sosok tampan di depannya. Sesekali Sungmin melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan mengecup lagi bibir tebal milik Kyuhyun –namja itu. Terus saja ia melakukan hal itu sampai mata itu terbuka dan memergoki perbuatannya. Tapi, Sungmin tak menyadarinya, karena Kyuhyun hanya membuka sedikit matanya dan mengintip dari sela-selanya.

**'Oh, Tuhan! Ia memancingku!'** Batin Kyuhyun

Sungmin lagi-lagi melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. jantung Kyuhyun pun detakannya sudah tidak bisa di bilang normal. Kyuhyun benar-benar gila sekarang. Ia tidak bisa menahan semua hasratnya pada Sungmin. Apalagi bibir cherry itu terus saja mengecupinya dengan sangat lembut dan berhasil membangunkan sesuatu yang biasanya tak pernah terselesaikan.

Dengan rasa penasarannya, Kyuhyun membuka mata dan menemukan Sungmin sedang tersenyum dalam kecupannya. Manis dan sangat cantik.

"Eh Kyunnie sudah bangun." Ucap Sungmin polos saat mengetahui Kyuhyun sudah membuka matanya. Ia tersenyum senang. Menampilkan gigi putihnya seperti kelinci yang baru saja mendapatkan makan pagi.

"Mingie sedang apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun menyelidiki. Ia pun memicingkan mata sebelah kanannya seakan meminta pertanggung jawaban.

"Mencium Kyunnie~" Senyumnya masih setia berada disana.

"Mulai nakal, eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun menyeringai. Mereka masih berhadapan di kasur tersebut.

"Aniiii… Mingie senang mencium Kyunnie~" Tangan Sungmin terulur menyentuh pipi pucat Kyuhyun.

"Menggodaku, eoh?"

"Anni Kyunnie~!"

"Lalu apa?"

Sungmin menundukan wajahnya karena malu. Diulurkannya tangan Kyuhyun untuk menyentuh wajah Sungmin. Membawanya untuk menatap kembali wajah cantik itu.

"Katakan pada Kyunnie Mingie mau apa, hmm?" Tanya Kyuhyun penuh perasaan.

"Mingie… eumhh… Mingie mau di cium Kyunnie~" Sungmin mulai merajuk. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata foxy indahnya. Membuat Kyuhyun tak kuasa menahan pesona kelinci cantik tersebut.

"Kelinci nakal! Suka sekali menggoda Kyunnie, hmm?" Kyuhyun mulai mengusap-usap jari-jemarinya di permukaan wajah Sungmin sampai belahan menggoda itu.

"Mingie tidak menggoda Kyunnie kok."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ciuman selamat pagi untuk Mingie tersayang… pejamkan matamu."

Sungmin menurut. Ia begitu merindukan ciuman lembut Kyuhyun yang lebih enak dan manis dari ice cream strawberrynya. Melebihi rasa selai coklat kesukaannya. Padahal, baru saja kemarin dan semalam mereka berciuman, tapi Sungmin sudah menginginkannya lagi. Aaaah, mungkin ini lah yang di sebut candu? Mungkin saja iya.

Kyuhyun dengan gerakan lambat dan juga lembut mulai mempertemukan bibirnya dengan belahan merah menggoda itu. Hanya berniat menempelkan saja dan mengecup sedikit. Tanpa ada nafsu dan keinginan untuk lebih. Tapi, tubuh itu mulai bergeser. Menempatkan Sungmin berada di bawah tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia mulai sulit megendalikan dirinya ketika intensitas ciumannya meningkat. Yang tadinya hanya ingin mengecup, tapi sekarang berubah panas. Kyuhyun sudah berani melumat bibir rapuh itu. Mengajaknya menari dan saling memagut. Sungmin terlihat mengerutkan dahinya ketika butuh oksigen. Tapi Kyuhyun masih setia dengan posisinya. Memakan bibir Sungmin dengan sangat lahapnya. **'Aaaaaaaah, ini begitu menggairahkan. Bagaimana bisa anak keterbelakangan mental seperti Sungmin bisa menggoda seperti ini?'** Kyuhyun mulai membatin

"Mmhh…" Sungmin mendesah protes saat membutuhkan udara. Ia memukul-mukul dada Kyuhyun dan bergerak gelisah.

Akhirnya belahan itu berpisah. Mereka saling terengah. Bibir Sungmin sudah sangat menggoda dan menggairahkan. Berwarna merah dan basah.

"Nghh.. Kyunniehh~ uhhh…" Sungmin terus bergerak gelisah di bawah tubuh Kyuhyun. Padahal ciuman mereka sudah terlepas. Tapi ada apa dengan Sungmin?

"Hhh..hhh.. Mingieh kenapa?" Kyuhyun juga masih terengah. Masih berusaha setenang mungkin agar tak terbawa suasana yang mulai menjadi panas.

Mata Sungmin terpejam. Ia masih bergerak-gerak gelisah. Tapi gerakannya seperti menggoda Kyuhyun untuk menyentuhnya lebih. Sungmin masih terengah. Bibir merah itu terbuka dan mulai mendesah lagi.

"Aaahh.. Kyunnieh~ panassh…." Nafas Sungmin mulai memburu ia menggerakan kedua tangannya mengelus-elus dadanya. Kaki yg tadinya terlentang, sekarang menekuk dan memposisikan Kyuhyun berada di tengahnya. Kyuhyun bingung ketika melihat perubahan mendadak itu.

"Mingie… Mingie… apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir. Ia masih berada di atas tubuh Sungmin.

"Uuuuh~ Kyunnieh…. Panasshhh uuunnhh~"

"Apa yang panas? Beritahu padaku."

"Badan Mingie tiba-tiba panash semuah.. uuhhh…"

Kyuhyun bingung. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain terkejut. Wajahnya benar-benar menyiratkan kebingungan yang amat sangat. Dan….

DEG!

Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu menyenggol bagian selangkangannya. **'OH TUHAN! jangan katakan kalau Sungmin terangsang?'** Batin Kyuhyun. Di liriknya bagian itu. Bagian yang hanya tertutupi celana hotpans karena Sungmin hanya memakai kemeja kebesaran milik Kyuhyun dari kemarin.

Ingin sekali mengutuk dirinya karena sudah berbuat berlebihan terhadap Sungmin. Ia terangsang terhadap apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Kyuhyun bingung. Bagaimana cara menenangkannya. Tiba-tiba ia ingat sesuatu, kue.. kue yang eomma Sungmin berikan masih ada di kulkas. Masih untuh dan belum di makan. Kyuhyun berniat beranjak dan mengambil kue itu di kulkas, tapi…..

"Kyunnie mau kemana? Mingie panasss." Sungmin dengan segera menahan tangan Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun berhenti dari pergerakannya. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin, dan demi dewa yang paling cantik di dunia ini, ia sangat menggoda. Ia menegang dan ia benar-benar terangsang saat ini.

"Ahh..eumm aku mau ambil sesuatu dulu di dapur… ambil kue mu… ya kue mu." Jawab Kyuhyun gugup.

"Mingie tidak mau kue… Mingie kepanasan dan ini sesak."

Kyuhyun yang masih setengah berdiri dari ranjangnya mulai meneguk salivanya saat Sungmin mulai beranjak dan mendekat kearah tubuh Kyuhyun. 2 kancing bagian atas kemeja kebesaran itu terbuka dan menampilkan kulit mulus bak kapas di hadapannya. Sungmin semakin dekat dan berhasil memeluknya. Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun erat diatas ranjang itu. Tidak mengizinkan Kyuhyun pergi dari sisinya. Nafas Sungmin memburu, ia tidak bisa mengatasi nafsunya sekarang.

"Jangan pergi Kyunniehhhh~ eummhh…"

Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Kyuhyun gelagapan dan hilang keseimbangan ketika wajah Sungmin menempel di dadanya. Kyuhyun terjatuh diatas ranjang dengan keadaan Sungmin berada diatas tubuhnya.

**'Oh Shit! Apa anak keterbelakangan mental akan seagresif ini jika sedang terangsang?' **Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya dalam dirinya. Ia tidak tau harus lakukan apa.

Dua genital itu sudah saling membengkak, Kyuhyun sudah menahan hasrat itu sendari tadi. Apalagi setelah melihat Sungmin seperti ini. semakin saja genital itu membesar. Kyuhyun juga hanya menggunakan pakaian santai yang mudah sekali di lepas jika ia mau, tapi ia tak ingin menyakiti Sungminnya.

"Mingie.. kita makan kue sebentar ya~" Ajak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng.

Kyuhyun hilang akal. Ia bingung. Apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Tapi tiba-tiba bayangan Siwon melintas di otaknya. Mungkin saja meminta tolong pada Siwon akan menolongnya dengan imbalan memotret lagi. dengan tergesa ia meraih kantung celananya. Terdapat ponselnya disana. Ia berniat menghubungi siwon.

Kyuhyun mulai mencari kontak nama Siwon, setelah menemukan nama itu, ia menekan tombol hijau dan mengarahkan ponselnya ke telinga. Sungmin masih bergerak-gerak gelisah di atas tubuh Kyuhyun dan dengan ketidak sengajaan menggesek-gesekan 2 genital tegang itu. Kyuhyun ingin mendesah, di tambah nafas memburu Sungmin berada di lehernya. Tak lama kemudian,…..

**"Hallo Kyu, waeyo?" **

"Ahhh.. Hyung akhirnya kau angkat juga. Cepat kerumah ku dan bantu aku! Ahnn Sung…min~"

**"Tapi ada apa?" **Tanya Siwon panic

"Cepat lah Hyung! Bantu aku, nanti aku jelaskan. Nanti jika sudah sampai, kau ambil kue strawberry di kulkas ku dan bawa kue itu ke kamarku. Cepat! Ini darurat!"

**"Ah ya, aku akan kesana!"**

**.**

TUT TUT TUT…..

.

Sambungan sudah terputus. Sekarang tinggal Kyuhyun untuk menahan Sungmin agar bisa bertahan selama Siwon belum datang.

"Kyunniehh~ menelpon siapa, eohhh?" Tanya Sungmin masih dengan nafas memburu.

"Siwon hyung, Mingie~.. aaaah jangan bergerak seperti ini…" Protes Kyuhyun ketika genitalnya tersenggol lagi.

**'Aku harus menciumnya… aku harus menciumnya sampai Siwon hyung datang! Ya, mencium Sungmin!'**

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah Sungmin yang tenggelam di ceruk lehernya. Mensejajarkan wajah mereka dan saling menatap. Bibir itu sudah memanggilnya sendari tadi. Minta di kecup, di lumat, di jilat dan digigit. Dada yang sedikit terlihat karena 2 kancing kemeja terlepas seakan mengundangnya untuk membuat banyak kissmark disana. Ya tuhan, sekarang lidah Kyuhyun sudah menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Masih kah Kyuhyun menahan hasratnya? Dengan gerakan sangat pelan, bibir mereka bertemu kembali. Tidak seperti awal hanya mengecup, tapi ada lumatan dan jilatan di setiap kecupannya. Sungmin mengerang. Melenguh dan meminta lebih dari ciuman itu. Kyuhyun terus saja menguasai bibir itu seorang diri. Sungmin benar-benar candu untuknya. Tidak akan ada bibir senikmat bibir yang Sungmin miliki. Ia terus menghisap dan menghisap, sampai jilatan terakhir di bibir Sungmin menyambungkan ciuman itu turun ke leher mulus milik sang malaikat.

"Ngahhh~" Sungmin mendesah. Ia tidak tau bagaimana cara menggambarkan rasa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Ia hanya bisa mendesah sekeras mungkin.

Leher itu sudah basah, Leher itu sudah licin, dan leher itu sudah penuh dengan kissmark yang Kyuhyun buat. Kyuhyun terus saja menjilatin leher itu dari bawah keatas dengan tempo yang sangat cepat. Bagaikan sedang menjilat permen strawberry yang sangat nikmat.

"Nghh…Uuuhhh~" Sungmin melenguh kembali. Ia begitu menikmati kegiatannya sekarang. Aaaaah, sebenarnya apa yang sedang dilakukan…

Dengan sangat cekatan, Kyuhyun merubah kembali posisinya. Menempatkan dirinya diatas Sungmin. Kyuhyun langsung meneguk salivanya lagi saat melihat bibir merah basah, leher penuh kissmark dan juga basah, tak lupa pula kancing kemeja itu terbuka lebih banyak. 4kancing sudah terlepas. Kyuhyun sudah terbawa nafsunya sekarang.

"Kyunniehh~ cium lagi..." Pinta Sungmin manja. Anak ini!

Dengan senang hati Kyuhyun meraup –lagi belahan menggoda itu. Menghisapnya dengan intensitas yang tidak bisa di bilang lembut. Membuat Sungmin semakin mengerang dan mengerang kenikmatan. Tangan Kyuhyun tak tinggal diam, ia meraba semua yang ingin ia sentuh. Termasuk tonjolan berwarna pink yang sangat ia inginkan dari kemarin. Jika saja Siwon tidak datang!

"Ahhh~ Kyunniehh… gelihh ahhh eummhh~" Sungmin mendesah lagi. tapi kali ini ia menahannya dengan menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun.

"Terus panggil namaku sayang~"

"Aaahhh Kyuhh~"

Kyuhyun semakin merundukan wajahnya. Mensejajarkan dengan tonjolan merah muda itu. Ia menjilat sendiri bibir tebalnya. Mengisyaratkan jika ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya sekarang. Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya. Menjilat kecil benda itu untuk yang peratama kali. Membuat Sungmin semakin menggeliat pasrah di bawah tubuhnya. Demi tuhan! Sungmin sangat pandai menaikan libido seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menjilat nipple Sungmin semakin cepat. Memutari benda pink itu dengan penuh nafsu. Tak ingin disebut pilih kasih, Kyuhyun menempatkan satu tangannya di nipple satunya lagi. menekan-nekan dan menyentil sedikit. Membuat Sungmin menggelinjang hebat. Genital Sungmin juga sudah sangat menegang sekarang. Tapi Kyuhyun tak ingin menyentuh benda itu. Ia hanya ingin melakukan foreplay sebelum Siwon datang.

Kyuhyun kembali memanjakan kedua nipple Sungmin dengan lidah dan jari-jarinya. Ini sungguh nikmat. Pertama kali merasakan kelembutan tubuh mulus itu. Sungmin menutup matanya. Ia menikmati semua yang Kyuhyun lakukan.

.

BRAK! "KYUHYUN! ADA AP…." Pintu kamar tebuka, dan menampilkan seorang pria gagah berdiri di pintu itu. Orang itu terkejut ketika melihat 2 orang yang sedang bernafsu.

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan mengisapnya. Ia melirik kearah pintu. Ada perasaan kesal juga, tapi ini untuk Sungmin.

"Hyung! Cepat kemarikan kuenya!" Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit terengah

"I-iy-yaa..ya.. aku kesana." Ucap Siwon gugup. Siapa yang tak gugup melihat siaran langsung video yadong walau hanya beberapa adegan saja.

"Mana kuenya?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Dan siwon langsung menyerahkannya. Sungmin pun masih menutup matanya dan terus memburukan nafasnya. Karena tangan Kyuhyun belum lepas dari nipple satunya.

"menjauhlah Hyung! Kau jangan lihat ini! orang mesum seperti mu bisa saja menyerang Sungmin!" Kata Kyuhyun seenaknya. Bukan rasa terimakasih yang ia ucapkan. Tapi malah kalimat menyebalkan yang ia katakan. Ia benar-benar kurang ajar. Sebenarnya yang mesum itu siapa?!

"Oke..oke.." Siwon menyerah dan keluar dari kamar itu.

Seberjalannya siwon kearah pintu, Kyuhyun menaruh beberapa potong kue di mulutnya, tidak ia makan. Hanya menggigitnya dan ketika Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin kembali, kue itu masuk di mulut Sungmin. Membiarkan Sungmin memakan kue itu di dalam ciumannya.

"Mingie~" Panggil Kyuhyun lembut

"Hmmhh~" Jawab Sungmin lemas.

.

CUP~

.

Kyuhyun kembali mencium Sungmin. Tidak dengan nafsu, tapi hanya menyalurkan kasih sayang yang ia punya. Tak lupa kue yang sudah melesak masuk kedalam mulut Sungmin karena dorongan lidah Kyuhyun dan di makan oleh Sungmin sedikit demi sedikit. Sungmin tidak mengerti, tapi ia mengikuti apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Semakin lama kue semakin menipis di mulut Sungmin. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan itu karena ia tak melepaskan sedikit pun kontak bibir mereka. sedikit demi sedikit pula genital namja manis itu kembali normal. Karna Kyuhyun masih mendekap tubuh itu erat. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut di balik ciuman itu. Ia membuka matanya dan menemukan Sungmin melihatnya dengan mata polosnya. Sungmin tersenyum di dalam ciuman itu.

"Sudah baikkan? Apa masih panas?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika bibir mereka terlepas.

"Eh? Kyunnie sedang apa? Iish, tidak sopan diam-diam mencium Mingie!"

"Ah?" Kyuhyun melotot. Ia tak menyangka sedrastis ini kah Sungmin berubah.

Sungmin sudah kembali normal. Ia masih mengerjap lucu di bawah tubuh Kyuhyun. Mata polosnya terus saja menatap Kyuhyun heran.

"Apa sudah selesai?" Tegur seseorang diluar sana.

Sungmin yang mendengar suara itu langsung mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun yang berada di atasnya. Mengakibatkan Kyuhyun tersungkur di ranjang itu.

"Aaaaaah ada Siwon ahjusshi!" Teriak Sungmin senang. Sungmin beranjak dari kamar itu dan berlari ke sumber suara. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang jengah karena ulah Sungmin. Ia merutuki kesialannya. **'Tau begini lebih baik aku serang saja tadi'** batin Kyuhyun.

"Siwon Ahjusshiii… sedang apa kemari?" Tanya Sungmin sumringah dan langsung berhambur di pelukan Siwon.

"Aaah, Sungmin-sshi… jangan lakukan ini. kau tahu tidak, aku sebentar lagi akan mati jika membiararkanmu memelukku seperti ini." Tutur Siwon ngeri karena mendapat deathglare mengerikan dari arah pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya. Matanya berkaca-kaca seakan memperlihatkan kesedihan disana. "Siwon ahjusshi benci Mingie, eoh?" Ujarnya.

"Tidak Sungmin-sshi… aku tidak membencimu, tapi aku membenci tatapan orang itu." Siwon menunjuk Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun-ah… sudahlah… aku tidak melakukan apapun pada Sungmin-mu." Protes Siwon karena deathglare itu tak segera di hentikan.

"Ne!"

"Bukannya berterimakasih aku sudah menolongmu. Tapi malah seperti ini yang kau lakukan padaku. Kalau saja kau bukan adiknya Ahra, sudah ku bunuh kau sekarang juga!"

"Jangan membunuh Kyunnie, Siwon ahjusshi… Mingie yang salah sudah memeluk Siwon ahjusshi… maafkan Mingie ne?" Ucap Sungmin sambil memasang puppy eyesnya dan menggulung-gulung ujung kemeja kebesaran itu dengan jarinya. Kyuhyun yang menyadari Siwon yang sudah melihat dada mulus Sungmin karena kancingnya belum di tutup langsung berlari kearah Sungmin dan mengancingkan kembali bajunya.

"Mingie sayang~ kau sedang tidak aman sekarang~" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan sedikit penekanan.

Siwon yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggeleng saja. Ia tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun se-protectif ini kepada seseorang kecuali kameranya. Ia akan mengizinkan siapapun meminjam yang ia punya tapi tidak untuk kamera kesayangannya dan Siwon sekarang melihat itu pada diri Sungmin. Ia melindungi Sungmin dengan segenap rasa yang ia punya. Malahan sekarang kamera lah yang tak ia sentuh sedikitpun.

"Oh iya, Siwon hyung… terimakasih untuk bantuannya. Aku tertolong tadi…"

"Sekarang aku sedang tidak butuh kata-kata itu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin hasil memotretmu!"

Kyuhyun diam.

"Tidak mau memotret lagi, eoh?"

Kyuhyun tetap diam.

"Kalau begitu Sungmin-mu ku pastikan tidak akan selamat…" Ucap Siwon menyeringai menang.

Kyuhyun melotot. "ANDWAE HYUNG! JANGAN PERNAH MACAM-MACAM DENGAN SUNGMIN-KU!" Protes Kyuhyun. Ia membentak Siwon di depan Sungmin dan membuat Sungmin terbelalak kaget. Ia bersembunyi di balik tubuh Siwon.

"Kyunnie seram…" Ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang sadar itu langsung mendekat kearah Sungmin dan membawa Sungmin dalam pelukannya. "Maafkan Kyunnie ya~ Kyunnie hanya takut kehilangan Mingie, karena Mingie sedang tidak aman sekarang." Terang Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk di dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya kaget saja ketika melihat Kyuhyun berubah kasar pada Siwon. Padahal Siwon hanya berniat untuk mengejeknya saja.

"Ya sudah, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini… ini sudah siang dan aku harus ke kantor! Kau ini! haish… kalau saja Ahra tak menitipkanmu padaku, sudah ku bunuh kau!"

"Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi! Sana pergi. Aku akan mengantar Sungmin pulang!"

"Dia menginap?"

"Iya? Kau mau apa?"

Siwon berjalan kearah Sungmin dan menatap Sungmin. "Hati-hati dengan srigalanya ya Sungmin-sshi."

"Bicara apa kau?" Ucap Kyuhyun memotong.

"Ya baiklah… aku pamit. Annyeong Sungmin-sshi. Dan kau! Ingat ucapanku! 2 hari lagi ku tunggu hasilnya di kantor! Ajak Sungmin untuk jadi object mu… aku permisi!"

Akhirnya Siwon pulang. Ia begitu mengharapkan Kyuhyun dapat memotret lagi. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu hanya bisa terdiam kaku. Ia ingin memotret tapi ia takut jika hasilnya tak memuaskan. Bagaimana jika trauma itu teringat lagi. bagaimana jika sang eomma terbayang-bayang lagi di setiap pikirannya. Tapi apa boleh buat, Kyuhyun harus melakukannya karena itu imbalan untuk Siwon yang sudah menolongnya. Dengan ragu-ragu ia berjanji akan melakukannya.

"Kyunnie~… Kyunnie~ kenapa diam ?"

"Ah, ya… maafkan aku sayang~ ayo sekarang kita bersiap."

"Mau kemana?"

"Waktumu untuk pulang sayang~ sekalian aku minta izin untuk membawamu pergi berlibur."

"Kemana?"

"Rahasia~…."

Sungmin mengerucukan bibirnya ketika tak mendapatkan jawaban yang ia harapkan. Sungmin penasaran. Ia terus saja menanyakan hal itu pada Kyuhyun. Tapi ia hanya dapat kecupan singkat dibibirnya.

.

.

.

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut pada Sungmin yang masih saja mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Siang ini Kyuhyun berniat mengantarkan Sungmin pulang. Mengingat hampir seharian ia di rumah Kyuhyun. Walaupun eomma Sungmin yang mengantarnya kemarin, tapi Kyuhyun masih sama memiliki rasa tidak enak jika Sungmin lama-lama berada di tempatnya. Padahal Kyuhyun senang sekali bisa bermanja-manja dengan Sungmin.

"Ayo naik sayang~" Ajak Kyuhyun pada Sungmin untuk menaiki motor besarnya.

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Tidak mau? Ya sudah kalau begitu Kyunnie tidak akan membelikan ice cream untuk Mingie lagi dan mencium Mingie lagi. setuju?" Kyuhyun mulai menggoda Sungmin.

"Andwae Kyunnie jahat sekali. Ice cream saja tidak apa-apa, tapi Kyunnie sudah janji untuk selalu mencium Mingie kan?"

"Arraso, cepat naik!"

Sungmin pun dengan pasrah akhirnya menaiki motor milik Kyuhyun. Walaupun tetap saja bibirnya masih mengerucut.

"Pegangan yang kuat." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun. Memancing debaran tak menentu dalam diri Kyuhyun. Gejolak yang salu berhasil Sungmin ciptakan.

"Lebih erat sayang~ seperti ini…." Kyuhyun mempererat pelukan Sungmin di perutnya. Mengelus dan tetap memegang tangan itu agar tak terlepas. Ia tersenyum bahagia. Tak beda dengan Sungmin, ia pun menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung hangat Kyuhyun. Mengeratkan pelukannya membuat ia semakin nyaman berada di dekat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mulai menjalankan motornya perlahan. Membuat hawa dingin masuk ke sela-sela pori-pori mereka. Kyuhyun bahagia. Ia sangat bahagia. Bisa memeluk, mencium dan memiliki Sungmin sekarang ini. ia bersumpah, akan selalu melindunginya.

.

.

.

"Mingie~ sudah sampai sayang… ayo bangun." Panggil Kyuhyun membangunkan Sungmin yang tertidur di punggungnya.

Selama perjalanan Sungmin tertidur di punggung Kyuhyun. Mungkin karena cuacanya sangat nyaman, membuat ia merasa semakin nyaman jika tidur di punggung tegap itu. Kyuhyun pun tak sekali pun melepaskan tangannya di tangan Sungmin yang melingkar erat di perutnya. Ya, bisa di bilang Kyuhyun mengendarai motornya dengan satu tangan saja. Hebat bukan? Kekuatan cinta….

Hari ini Kyuhyun mengantar Sungmin ke caffe sang eomma. Karena jika di antar kerumah, mereka tidak akan bertemu siapapun. Sungjin –adik sungmin sedang ada ujian masuk unniversitas dan Sungmin juga tidak memiliki appa. Hanya eomma dan Sungjin lah yang ia miliki sekarang. Mungkin di tambah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mulai mengucek kedua matanya. Kyuhyun yang melihat adegan imut itu hanya bisa meneguk saliva. **'Dia melakukannya lagi! ia selalu menggodaku dengan sikap tak terduganya' **Batin Kyuhyun

"Mingie~ ayo turun sayang…."

"Ne Kyunnie~"

.

.

.

"Eommaaaaaaa~" Panggil Sungmin yang berlari dari luar caffe untuk menemui eommanya.

Sang eomma yang sedang berdiri di meja kasir hanya tersenyum saja melihat kelakuan anak sulungnya. Sungmin akan selalu begitu jika sedang merindukan seseorang.

"Mingie sayang~" Ujar eomma Sungmin merangkul sang putra sulung.

Sungmin melepaskan rangkulan eommanya dan menatap sang eomma secara tajam. Sepertinya ia akan memprotes lagi mengenai nama panggilan itu.

"Ish! Eomma lupa yaa?! Eomma hanya boleh memanggil Mingie dengan sebutan Minnie. Karena Mingie cuman boleh Kyunnie saja yang memanggilnya seperti itu! Arra?!" Jelas Sungmin.

"Arra… Arra eomma lupa… hehehe~"

Sungmin kembali memeluk sang eomma. Tak lama adegan mesra tersebut terjadi, Kyuhyun datang dan memberi salam pada eomma Sungmin. Ia tersenyum lembut. "Terimakasih untuk menjaga Sungmin semalaman. Aku tidak pulang dan Sungjin pun sedang tak di rumah. Makanya aku tak menjemputnya…" Ujar eomma Sungmin berusaha menjelaskan.

"Gwenchana eommanim…"

"Apa Sungmin rewel?"

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun diam saat mendapat pertanyaan itu. Ia ingat lagi kejadian beberapa jam lalu di rumahnya.

"Hmm… Sungmin dia tidak rewel kok eommanim. Dia hanya sedikit tidak mau diam…"

"Maafkan anakku sudah merepotkanmu."

"Sungmin tidak merepotkan juga kok. Kalau saja eommanim sibuk, aku bersedia menjaga Sungmin."

"Terimakasih banyak Kyuhyun-sshi~ nah sayang, senang bukan menginap di rumah Kyunnie?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Rumah Kyunnie sangat bessaaaar eomma. Kamarnya pun penuh dengan foto Mingie. Indah sekali~" Papar Sungmin jujur. Eomma Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum ketika melihat senyum lembut di bibir putranya.

"Lain kali kau harus menunjukannya padaku, Kyuhyun-sshi~" Protes eomma Sungmin tak terima.

"Ah, ne eommanim… sebenarnya temanku yang menunjukannya pada Sungmin. Ruangan itu memang khusus aku buat untuk perkembangan Sungmin."

Senyum mengembang sempurna di bibir sang nyonya Lee. Ia begitu kagum terhadap sosok pemuda tampan di hadapannya ini. Hanya manusia yang tidak normal mau mengikuti Sungmin kemanapun ia pergi. Mengharapkan Sungmin dan segalanya mengenai Sungmin. Begitu bersyukur ia bisa mengenal seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Eomma Sungmin masih memeluk Sungmin. Mengusap-usap ceruk leher putranya. Tapi mata itu tiba-tiba menemukan titik yang cukup membuatnya penasaran.

"Minnie~ leher mu kenapa sayang?" Tanya eomma Sungmin ketika menemukan tanda merah samar di lehernya.

"Ahh? Mingie tidak tau~" Jawabnya polos masih memeluk sang eomma.

Mendapat jawaban tak memuaskan, eomma Sungmin pun melirik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Ulaah serangga kah Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Ia takut eomma Sungmin akan memukulinya atau membunuhnya karena sudah melecehkan putranya. Ia masih menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun malah terlihat gelisah dan canggung. Semakin saja ia menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Dasar serangga nakal~" Ujar eomma Sungmin tersenyum. Eomma Sungmin tau, pasti itu ulah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum canggung. Dasar namja mesum!

Setelah mengobrol banyak dengan eomma Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun izin untuk pamit. Mengingat ia memiliki niat untuk mengajak Sungmin berlibur. Ia pun meminta izin pada eomma Sungmin.

"Eommanim, ada yang ingin aku katakan."

"Katakan saja Kyu~"

"Aku ingin mengajak Sungmin berlibur. Hanya satu hari… apa eommanim mengizinkan?"

"Hmm?"

"Tapi jika eommanim tak mengizinkan pun tidak apa-apa…"

"Aku tidak bilang seperti itu."

"Jadi?"

"Kau boleh mengajaknya. Tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin jika Sungmin rewel dan minta macam-macam. Memangnya mau kemana?"

"Aku berniat ingin mengajak Sungmin kedaerah yang sejuk. Tanpa polusi. Mungkin untuk terapi Sungmin juga. Aku ingin melihatnya sembuh."

"Baiklah. Aku titip Sungmin ku ne Kyuhyun-ah…"

"Ne eommanim."

"Kapan kalian berangkat?"

"Sore ini."

"Aku akan menyuruh Sungjin untuk mengemas pakaian Sungmin."

"Tidak membawa pakaian pun tidak masalah eommanim."

Eomma Sungmin menengok kaget. "Maksud- maksudku bukan seperti itu… aku bisa membelikannya untuk Sungmin di perjalanan nanti…" Jelas Kyuhyun canggung.

"Kau ini~ ya sudah… hati-hati diperjalanannya."

"Ne, aku pamit mau ke kantor sebentar…"

"Ne~"

Kyuhyun beranjak dari caffe itu. Meniggalkan Sungmin yang sedang menikmati susu dan kue kesukaannya.

.

.

.

CC Corporation

Kyuhyun mendatangi perusahaan Siwon hari ini. tidak untuk mengatakan 'Ya' tentang apa yang mereka bicarakan kemarin dan tadi pagi di rumah Kyuhyun. Hanya berniat untuk berkunjung. Kyuhyun meyamankan dirinya di kursi sofa ruangan Siwon. Merebahkan tubuhnya yang tegang agar terasa rilex.

"Ada apa kemari?" Tanya Siwon berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Tidak boleh aku datang ke perusahaan kakakku sendiri?"

"Bukan begitu Kyu~ kau ini! ayo katakan, ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Eumm… begini, kau serius meminta ku untuk memotret Sungmin? Tapi ada hal yang mesti kau tau…."

Siwon penasaran. Ia mengangkat satu alis sebelah kanannya. "Katakan apa itu?" Ucap Siwon akhirnya.

"Eumm… kau tau bukan jika di daerah sini tidak ada hal bagus untuk di potret dan aku merencanakan sesuatu dengan Sungmin. Aku mengajaknya untuk pergi berlibur. Hanya satu hari dan kebetulan aku tidak punya uang. Apa kau bisa membayarku di muka?"

Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia mengok kearah Kyuhyun dan mulai memperlihatkan smirknya.

"Maksudmu kau datang kesini meminta ongkosmu?"

"Kasarnya seperti itu. Tapi kali ini aku berbicara sopan padamu. Mohon hargai aku!"

"Sejak kapan kau tak memiliki uang?"

"Sejak aku bertemu Sungmin dan membuatku malas bekerja. Aku selalu ingin disampingnya. Kau mengerti maksudku bukan. Ini seperti… aaaaah aku sangat menyukainya~" Kyuhyun tersenyum membayangkan dirinya begitu menyukai Sungmin. Setiap kali ia berusaha memejamkan matanya, senyum Sungmin selalu tergambar jelas di bayangannya. Kyuhyun tersihir.

"Nyahahaha~ kau sedang kasmaran Cho!"

"Ya… kau bisa menyebutnya seperti itu dan berhenti menertawaiku! Dasar Choi mesum!"

"Okei okei… berapa yang kau butuhkan?" Siwon masih menahan tawanya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika otak keras kepala seperti Kyuhyun akan begitu melankolis jika berhubungan dengan Sungmin.

"Kau pegang berapa sekarang?"

"Aku ada 3jt… apa itu cukup?

"Hmm… sebenarnya sih kurang, tapi kalau kau hanya punya segitu ya apa boleh buat…."

"Aku masih ada 2jt lagi. kalau kau mau, kau bisa pakai semuanya…."

"Okei, 5jt… mana?"

"Nanti aku kirim ke rekeningmu."

"Aku ingin cash!"

"Mana ada cash! Kau ini! kenapa selalu menyusahkan!"

"Aku menyusahkan ? okei, aku tidak akan memotret lagi dan batalkan semua ini!"

"Ba… baiklah baiklah… aku buka brankas dulu."

Melihat Siwon yang begitu baik dan penurut, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum saja melihatnya. Dia memanfaatkan semua kebaikan Siwon. sebenarnya sih wajar, karena Siwon sudah bilang pada Almarhum Ahra untuk menjaga Kyuhyun, Membiayai kehidupan Kyuhyun dan semua yang berhubungan Kyuhyun. Dengan syarat ia harus tetap memotret. Tidak sulit untuk Siwon mengeluarkan uang banyak, toh ia sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun sebagaimana ia sayang pada Ahra.

"Ini uangmu! Kau harus membawa hasil yang bagus ketika pulang nanti."

"Terimakasih Hyung! Dasar bawel!" Kyuhyun meraup amplop berisikan uang itu di tangan Siwon dan langsung berlari keluar.

"YAK! Kau memanggilku Hyung ketika ada maunya! Brengsek kau Cho!"

Kyuhyun menoleh. "Terimakasih Hyung Choi yang mesum! Hahahaha…."

Ia akhirnya pulang dengan senyum bahagia mengembang di bibirnya. Memikirkan berbagai hal indah bersama Sungminnya. Tak lupa rasa terimakasihnya untuk Siwon dan juga almarhum kakaknya –Ahra,

.

.

.

"Sudah siap untuk liburan singkatmu, Sayang~?"

"Aku siap Kyunnie~"

"Nah! Pegangan yang kuat…."

"Sudah~"

"Eommanim, kami berangkat dulu. Nah sayang~ ucapkan salam untuk eomma mu…."

"Eomma~ aku berangkat ya~"

"Hati-hati ya sayang~"

"Ne~"

"Aku titip Sungmin-ku ya. Kyu~ hati-hati di jalan. Ku harap kau bisa bersenang-senang."

"Terimakasih eommanim~"

Sebelum mereka berangkat, eomma Sungmin mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin dengan sayang. Betapa ia sangat menyayangi putra sulungnya ini. walaupun Sungmin berbeda, tapi ia tetap anaknya, anak yang paling ia jaga selama sang appa tiada.

.

.

.

Liburan kali ini Nami Island yang menjadi tujuannya. Tempat yang sangat cantik dan indah. Apalagi sekarang musim semi, daun daun baru sudah bermekaran tak lupa pasti akan ada banyak kunang-kunang indah di malam hari. Kyuhyun berniat meginap di pulau itu bersama Sungmin. Memasang tenda dan api unggun. Mungkin camping ide yang bagus. Tidak terlalu mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk menyewa hotel.

Nami Island terletak di Chuncheon Korea Selatan. Pulau yang sangat indah dan benar-benar romantis untuk pasangan yang sedang jatuh cinta. Terdapat banyak pohon tinggi dan cantik disana. Ini akan menjadi liburan yang tak akan mungkin Kyuhyun lupakan.

Setelah hampir menempuh perjalanan satu jam dengan sepeda motor, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menaiki kapal untuk menuju Nami Island. Ia tak sedikit pun melepaskan tangan Sungmin. Selalu ia pegang sekuat tenaga.

Tidak terlalu lama menuju Nami Island dengan sebuah kapal akhirnya mereka sampai dan segera turun dari kapal yang mengangkut mereka. betapa indah dan sangat cantiknya pulau ini; tidak beda jauh dengan pulau jeju yang sering sekali Kyuhyun datangi bersama kakaknya untuk belajar memotret. Pulau ini mengingatkan pada kakaknya. Kakaknya ingin sekali memotret segala keindahan di pulau ini. melihat daun berguguran dan melihat daun bermekaran. Pasti sangat indah; dan Kyuhyun mewujudkan semua yang kakaknya inginkan.

"Aku akan mewujudkan impianmu kak… bersama dengan Sungmin." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan Senyum perih yang ia kembangkan.

Ia melirik Sungmin. Semenjak sampai di pulau itu, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mendengar komentar dari Sungmin. Tapi cukup mencengangkan ketika melihat Sungmin menatap tak percaya di setiap jalan yang begitu banyak pepohonan. Matanya mengerjap ngerjap lucu. Sangat terlihat binar kebahagiaan disana.

"Apa Mingie menyukainya?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

Sungmin tak menjawab dengan ucapannya. Ia hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata foxy nya dan tersenyum lembut. Begitu cantik Sungmin ketika senyum itu masih saja setia berada disana sambil terus mengelilingkan tatapan matanya.

"Ini indah Kyunnie~. Woaaaah~ Mingie belum pernah datang kesini…."

"Dan sekarang kau sudah datang, bersamaku."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Tapi kita tidur dimana?" Ujarnya

"Hmmmm…. Kita pasang tenda, mau?"

Sungmin mengangguk antusias. "Woaaaah kemping bersama Kyunnie pasti menyenangkan." Ucap Sungmin bahagia.

Betapa bahagianya Kyuhyun ketika mengetahui respon baik dari sang pujaan hati. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka Sungmin akan sesenang ini. padahal tadi saja di perjalanan dia sudah rewel dan meminta untuk pulang. Ia cukup kelelahan. Tapi semua terbayar sudah ketika melihat betapa indahnya tempat berlibur yang Kyuhyun pilih.

"Kita cari tempat untuk membuat tenda dulu yuk. Hari sudah sore." Ucap Kyuhyun dibalas anggukan semangat dari sang pujaan hati

.

.

.

"Tara~ sudah selesai tenda kita. Mau mencoba tidur di dalam?" Tawar Kyuhyun.

Tidak sulit untuk Kyuhyun yang sudah sering membuat tenda ketika masih sekolah. Dan ilmu itu ia pakai sekarang, ketika bersama Sungmin. Cukup susah sih, karena Kyuhyun harus mengingat ingat dimana ia harus mengikat tali ini dan tali itu. Dimana harus mematok patok ini dan itu. Tapi semua terselesaikan dengan Sungmin yang selalu saja memberikan kecupan singkat di pipinya.

Sungmin mengangguk senang. Ia menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan membawanya masuk ke dalam tenda. Lokasi mereka juga cukup strategis. Tidak jauh terlalu jauh dari manapun cukup mudah menemukan tempat untuk makan jika mereka lapar.

"Woaaaah~ ini sangat nyaman Kyunnie~ dan hangat… " Ucap Sungmin penuh kebahagiaan dan menidurkan diri di kasur kecil di dalam tenda.

Kyuhyun mulai menidurkan dirinya juga tepat di samping Sungmin. "Mau peluk aku?" Tanya Kyuhyun menawarkan diri.

"Sungmin mengangguk dan langsung merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk Kyuhyun yang berada di sampingnya. Menenggelamkan dirinya di dada bidang Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin dalam pelukannya sampai mereka terlelap dan tertidur.

.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin larut. Mereka masih tertidur pulas dngan posisi saling menghangatkan –memeluk. Mereka juga belum makan, sampai di antara mereka ada yang bangun dan langsung tersadar jika malam semakin larut.

"Mingie~ bangun sayang… kita harus makan. Kita pasang api unggun dulu yuk." Ajak Kyuhyun

Sungmin yang baru bangun dan masih setengah sadar langsung membuka matanya. Mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Ia cukup lapar.

"Mingie lapar~"

"Kita masak ramen. Mau ya?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Segera saja mereka keruar tenda dan menyalakan api unggun dari kayu ang sudah mereka kumpulkan bersama. Memasak air yang sudah mereka bawa dari rumah dan panic yang sudah tersedia di tas Kyuhyun.

Tak lama api sudah menyala dan segera memasak air. tidak usah menunggu waktu berjam-jam untuk memasak ramen. 15 menit cukup untu mala mini. Ramen siap untuk di makan. Sungmin makan dengan sangat lahap. Kyuhyun jadi merasa kasihan pada Sungmin. Karenanya Sungmin jadi sulit makan dan merasa kelaparan.

Ketika sedang asik makan, tanpa Kyuhyun duga, ia melihat ada satu cahaya mengelilingi Sungmin yang sedang makan di hadapannya. Semakin lama cahaya yang berterbangan itu semakin banyak. Bukan berasal dari debu atau kayu yang terbakar. Tapi itu kunang kunang. Sungmin yang tak tau terus saja memakan ramennya. Tapi lama kelamaan kunang-kunang itu semakin banyak bahkan menjadi ratusan mengelilingi mereka. Sungmin langsung menghentikan makannya. Ia menaruh ramennya dan tersenyum ketika hidungnya menempel satu kunang-kunang. Segera saja Kyuhyun menarik tas yang berada di sampingnya. Mengambil kamera dan memasang lensa dan berbagai peralatannya. Ia sudah siap memotret.

Sungmin masih setia bermain dengan kunang-kunang yang semakin banyak mengelilingi mereka. ia sesekali tersenyum ketika tangannya meraih kunang-kunang tapi tak ia dapatkan. Sampai Sungmin berdiri dan berusaha meraih kunang-kunang itu dan…..

JEPRET!

Kyuhyun memotret semua moment yang ia dapatkan sekarang. Kunang-kunang jadi sangat cantik ketika bersama Sungmin. Dan Sungmin menjadi sangat indah ketika sedang di kelilingi kunang-kunang. Sungmin terlihat senang dan bahagia. Kyuhyun benar-benar tak meninggalkan sedikitpun moment sekarang.

Ia terus memotret, ia terus saja memainkan lensa, staterspeed, ISO dan semua menu yang berada di kamera DSLR-nya. Ia pun tak menggunakan sflash sekarang. Karena itu pasti akan menganggu kunang-kunang. Mereka akan pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkan Sungmin. Kyuhyun tak ingin melewatkan sedetik pun moment indah itu. Sampai akhir satu setengah jam kunang-kunang itu benar-benar pergi dari hadapannya dan Sungmin. Ia pun memotret Sungmin yang sedang melambaikan tangan ketika kunang-kunang menjauh. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat hasilnya. Ia berharap siwon tidak kecewa.

"Kyunnie~ tadi lihat tidak? Banyak kunang-kunang mengelilingi Mingie!" Ujar Sungmin Sumringah

"Ne~ Kyunnie lihat dan Kyunnie memotret Mingie. Mingie sangat indah~"

Sungmin tersenyum. "Mau lihat~"

"Tidak boleh~ nanti Siwon ahjusshi marah loh… ayo habiskan makannya, lalu kita pergi tidur. Besok kita harus pulang."

Sungmin merenggut. Ia kesal pada Kyuhyun. Selalu saja rahasia, huh!

Setelah makanan habis mereka benar-benar tidur. Cukup lelah malam mini walau tidak terlalu banyak jalan-jalan tapi lumayan lelah karena harus memasang tenda. Mereka juga besok harus jalan-jalan dan berfoto sebelum pulang.

.

.

.

Hawa dingin mulai menerpa memasuki celah-celah dari tenda biru milik 2 namja yang sedang tertidur pulas. Bias-bias cahaya matahari pun juga ikut memasuki cela-celah tenda tersebut. Seperti mengisyaratkan jika pagi sudah tiba.

"Nghh~ Kyunnie~" Sungmin terbangun saat merasakan bias matahari mengenai matanya.

Merasa namanya di panggil Kyuhyun pun membuka matanya. Ia melirik jam yang masih menunjukan pukul 7 pagi. Kapal yang menjemput mereka pukul 9, masih ada waktu dua jam untuk bermesraan dan jalan-jalan.

"Mingie~ kita jalan-jalan sebentar yuk?"

"Kemana?"

"Kita ambil foto dan tunjukan pada eomma…"

Sungmin mengangguk antusias.

"Sikat gigimu dulu. Bau~" Ejek Kyuhyun.

Bibir Sungmin mengerucut. "Kyunnie juga bau!"

.

.

.

Setelah selesai membersihkan semua perlengkapan yang mereka gunakan semalam baik sampah maupun bukan, mereka memulai petualangannya. Berfoto, bercanda, dan sesekali saling mengecup sayang pasangannya. Sungmin sangat antusias hari ini. Kyuhyun sangat merasakan Sungmin semakin sembuh dan normal. Hanya sedikit manja mungkin itu wajar. Ia sama sekali tak melewatkan sedikit moment pun bersama Sungmin-nya memotret Sungmin sebanyak mungkin, berfoto dengannya dan hal menyenangkan lainnya. Sungmin terus berlari, ia sangat bahagia. Tiba-tiba mata Kyuhyun melihat satu pohon besar yang sangat rindang. Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan berdiri menghadap pohon itu. Kyuhyun mengambil pisau di tas dan mulai mengukir di batang pohon besar itu. Kyuhyun mengukir namanya bersama Sungmin. Ia benar-benar senang bisa bersama Sungminnya sekarang. Ia mengabadikan semua yang ia lakukan bersama Sungmin termasuk hasil ukirannya. Mereka berfoto dengan ukiran itu.

"Aku mencintaimu…" Ucap Kyuhyun

"Mingie juga mencintai Kyunnie~" Ucap Sungmin tersenyum malu dan melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Jangan pernah berfikir untuk pergi dariku Sungmin-ah~ aku membutuhkanmu sebagai nafasku… " Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan satu tangannya untuk memeluk di tubuh Sungmin. Tangan satunya lagi ia fungsikan untuk mengabadikan moment indah ini. berdiri di samping batang pohon besar bertuliskan "Kyuhyun Love Sungmin Forever" dan memotret.

Sangat indah!

**_'Jika malawan dunia adalah syarat untuk mendapatkanmu, aku berjanji semua akan kulakukan untuk kebahagiaanmu'_**

.

.

.

Liburan menyenangkan di Nami Island tidak akan pernah Kyuhyun lupakan. Sekarang mereka sudah di Seoul. Kembali ke aktivitas seperti biasa. Ia pun sedang mencuci hasil potretnya bersa Sungmin di Pulau Nami kemarin dan berniat memberikannya pada Siwon dan eomma Sungmin.

Setelah semua selesai di cetak, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak berani menilai hasil potretnya. Dia pun berharap Siwon tidak kecewa.

Jika hasil potretnya bisa Siwon terbitkan, ia berjanji akan membayar 3 kali lipat dari uang jajan Kyuhyunsebelumnya. Dan itu cukup menggiurkan. Dengan tidak sabar Kyuhyun segera menyelesaikan kegiatannya dan langsung menuju kanto Siwon.

.

.

.

"Nih hasilnya. Ku harap kau tidak kecewa." Ujar Kyuhyun dan langsung menyerahkan amplop coklat berisi foto-foto hasil jepretannya pada Siwon.

"Sudah selesai? Cepat sekali?"

"Aku tak ingin memiliki hutang padamu. Lebih cepat lebih baik bukan?"

"Ya ya ya~ terimakasih Kyu. Ku harap kau bisa memotret lagi."

"Ya semoga saja. Kau bisa menilai hasilnya Hyung, untuk bayaran kau bisa mengirimnya ke rekeningku. Aku mau ketempat Sungmin dulu. Aku merindukannya."

"Ya! Dasar brengsek mata duitan!"

"biar saja…. Dah Hyung! Oia, terimakasih!" Kyuhyun langsung pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang masih terpaku menatap punggung itu menghilang di balik pintu ruangannya.

"Maafkan aku, Cho Kyuhyun~" Lirih Siwon.

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

***langsung di gebugin karena update telat***

**mian ya~ mian banget untuk keterlambatannya. saya benar-benar sibuk akhir-akhir ini. setiap mau ngetik kepotong terus sama kerjaan. wkwkwk**

**jadi mohon maaf jika ada yang ga nyambung dan berantakan. haduuuuh bingung mau ngomong apa lagi XD**

**ya pokonya saya minta maaf kok untuk teman-teman yang menunggu FF ini update. say sangat berniat meneruskan fic ini. karena saya juga sangat penasaran kapan Sungmin sembuh(?)**

**ga ada cuap" lagi deh ^^ kalo ada yg mau di tanyain, silahkan PM ^^ terbuka untuk umum ;)**

**.**

**oiia, terimakasih banyak untuk semua riview dan komentarnya, itu sangat berarti ;)**

**terimakasih banyak.. ^^**

**.**

**.**

***bow**


	6. Chapter 6

**~Be My Sweet Darling~**

**KyuMin**

**YAOI**

**^^ Happy Reading ^^**

**Desclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin milik TUHAN juga kedua orang tuanya. kalau Cerita ini adalah asli hasil pemikiran dari otak yadong saya.**

**WARNING : TYPO(S) / YAOI / BL/no NC for this chap ^^**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ, OKEI ^^**

**.**

**Jika berantakan mohon maaf, karena tanpa editan -_-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

Sudah dua minggu Kyuhyun menunggu kabar dari Siwon mengenai hasil karyanya bersama Sungmin. Tapi Siwon sulit di hubungi. Sekertarisnya pun mengatakan jika Siwon sedang ada di luar kota. Okei, tidak masalah untuk Kyuhyun mengenai Siwon yang pergi tanpa pamit padanya. Tapi setidaknya berilah kabar kalau ia baik-baik saja. Ia cukup khawatir.

"Dasar Choi mesum! Liat saja, pulang nanti ku pastikan kau BANGKRUT!" Geram Kyuhyun pada sebuah foto yang sedang ia pandangi karena kesal. Foto seseorang yang sudah ia anggap kakak sendiri –Siwon.

Kyuhyun kesal. Ia benar-benar khawatir pada Siwon. ia tidak memikirkan hal apapun selain berharap Siwon segera pulang. Ia ingin bercerita, ia ingin mengeluh dan ia ingin memberikan hal yang paling Siwon inginkan. Kyuhyun ingin memotret kembali dan tentu bersama Sungmin saja. Tidak bersama dan di peruntukan orang lain.

'Drrrttt… drrrtttt'

Getar ponsel Kyuhyun menyadarkannya dari lamunan mencaci maki _Hyung_ mesumnya. Ia segera membuang foto itu dan meraih segera ponselnya. Id pemanggil tidak tertera disana, hanya nomer baru yang sama sekali tidak ia ketahui. Sungmin kah?

"Hallo. Mingie~?" Ucap Kyuhyun.

**"Hallo Kyu~ apa kabar?" **Jawab orang itu dengan suara yang sedikit tertawa. Kyuhyun mendelik. Ia seperti hapal suara itu.

"YAK! Choi mesum! Kemana saja kau? Kenapa pergi tidak izin atau bilang pada ku?! Ini sudah 2 minggu tahu! Apa kau berniat kabur dari ku, hah?!" Kyuhyun langsung menyemprotkan semua amarahnya pada orang yang sedang menelponnya. Kyuhyun memang kesal pada sang penelpon –Siwon.

**"Hehehe~ ****_Mian_**** Kyu… bukan maksud apa-apa. Hanya saja ini terlalu mendadak. Jadi aku tidak bisa menghubungimu. Aku sedang ada proyek untuk pembangunan cabang perusahaan kita di Jepang. Tapi sudah selesai, sekarang aku mau pulang." **Jelas Siwon.

"Yaa… ya aku percaya. Tidak pulang juga tidak masalah untukku!"

**"Perkataan macam apa itu?"**

"Bagaimana dengan hasil potretku?"

**"Setelah sampai di Seoul, kita akan membahas ini. Sudah ya, telpon international mahal~!"**

PIP!

"YAK! CHOI MESUM! SEENAKNYA SAJA MENUTUP TELEPONNYA! AKU BELUM SELESAI! BRENGSEK!" Kyuhyun melempar sembarang ponselnya. Ini sudah sering terjadi jika Kyuhyun kesal. Tetapi jika saat ini ada Sungmin, lain lagi ceritanya.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian pagi tadi di telpon oleh Siwon, Kyuhyun berniat berkunjung ke caffe _eomma_ Sungmin untuk menenangkan dirinya. Cuman Sungmin yang mampu menenangkan hati tuan Cho hari ini yang sedang kesal. Cukup melihat senyum dan pipi gembulnya.

"_Annyeong Haseyo eommanim," _Sapa Kyuhyun seraya membungkuk di hadapan_ eomma _Sungmin yang sedang berdiri di depan meja kasir.

"_Annyeong_ Kyuhyun-ah, Sungmin ada di dalam sedang minum susu." Sudah jadi alasan utama kedatangan Kyuhyun ke caffe adalah untuk bertemu Sungmin. Jadi tidak perlu ada pertanyaan lagi.

"Ah _ne, eommanim… Gomawo._" Tanpa ragu, segera saja Kyuhyun meminta izin memasuki ruangan dimana Sungmin berada. Tapi seketika ia merasa ada tangan yang menahannya.

"Tunggu Kyu~ apa kau tidak ingin lihat sekeliling caffe ini?" Ucap _eomma_ Sungmin setelah berhasil menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh, ia sedikit memutar tubuhnya dan memeriksa setiap sudut caffe tersebut. Sedikit kaget ketika matanya melihat foto dirinya dengan Sungmin sedang berfoto di Pulau Nami terpampang jelas di sudut caffe tersebut._ Selca_ yang ia lakukan bersama Sungmin di samping pohon yang terukir nama mereka. sebenarnya tidak ada yang aneh dengan gambar itu, tapi yang membuat Kyuhyun tak percaya adalah ukuran foto itu. Ukurannya sangat besar. Dua kali lebih besar dari poster-poster yang biasa jadi hadiah di suatu majalah-majalah anak remaja. Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya. Apa ini tidak apa-apa? Apa tidak berlebihan dan apa tidak mengganggu? Kyuhyun menengok pada _eomma _Sungmin.

"Foto itu sangat bagus. Sayang jika tidak ada yang melihat." Ucap santai Nyonya Lee.

Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya. Pernyataan eomma Sungmin sangat berpengaruh dengan keahliannya. Mendapat pujian dari orang yang sudah mendidik dan melahirkan Sungmin adalah penghargaan terindah. Apalagi jika orang tua Kyuhyun yang memujinya. Pasti akan lain lagi perasaannya.

"Yang itu juga sangat cantik." Tunjuk eomma Sungmin pada salah satu foto berbingkai yang berada di etalase pernak pernik caffe tersebut. Ada beberapa foto. Fotonya bersama Sungmin dan Sungmin yang sedang bermain dengan kunang-kunang. "Kau pandai memotret putraku menjadi sangat indah. Awalnya aku malah sempat tidak percaya itu Sungmin-ku. Konyol bukan.. kkkk~." Lanjutnya.

"Eommanim bisa saja. Itu tidak seberapa. Keahlianku masih bisa dibilang rendahan."

"Jangan pernah merendahkan diri. Kau sangat berbakat. Potretlah Sungmin sebanyak yang kau mau. Kau tau? Aku tidak pernah merasa sepercaya ini pada seseorang. Apalagi untuk anakku. aku sangat berhati-hati. Tapi padamu, aku melihat ketulusan yang besar di mata itu. Kau mengerti ucapan ku bukan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Ya sudah… lupakan. Kau boleh menemui Sungmin."

Kyuhyun masih memasang wajah bodohnya di depan eomma sungmin. Membuat eomma Sungmin sedikit terkekeh. Ucapan eomma Sungmin terdengar sangat ambigu. Membuat Kyuhyun sulit mengartikan apa isi dari ucapannya itu. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mulai berjalan memasuki ruangan dimana Sungmin berada, Walau otaknya masih mencerna ucapan dari Nyonya Lee.

.

.

.

CEKLEK~!

"Mingie~" Panggil Kyuhyun dari arah pintu yang baru saja ia buka dan langsung menampilkan sesosok _namja_ manis yang sedang berkutat dengan sesuatu di atas mejanya. _Namja _ itu terlihat bingung. Terlihat dari cara ia menaruh tangannya di sekitar dagunya.

_Namja_ tampan yang baru saja membuka pintu hanya tersenyum saja melihat kelakuan imut sang pujaan hati. Ia sedikit terkekeh di pintu itu dan segera menutupnya untuk segera ikut bergabung bersama sang kekasih.

"Sedang apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika ia sedikit berjongkok di hadapan Sungmin.

"Puzzle ini susah sekali Kyunnie~ Mingie bingung!." Jelas Sungmin dengan bibir mengerucut.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat bibir pink itu mulai berbentuk 'love'. Ia sangat tidak menyangka jika bibir Sungmin benar-benar indah.

"Jangan pernah mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti tadi! _Arraso_?!"

"_Waeyo_ Kyunnie~?" Tanya Sungmin masih mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan sengaja.

"Berhenti Mingie! Atau kau mau aku kelitiki?!" Ancam Kyuhyun dengan seringaian ciri khasnya. Membuat ia terlihat sangat tampan.

"Tidak mau! Itu geli dan Mingie tidak suka~"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apapun jika pujaan hatinya ini sedang merajuk. Sungmin akan sangat terlihat menggemaskan jika sudah merajuk. Menaruh kepalanya di tangan yang ia lipat di atas meja. Puzzle yang ia kerjakan masih berantakan. Seperti tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan.

"Bingung, eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun

Sungmin mengangguk dengan mata yang di tujukan pada Kyuhyun. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Perlu bantuan Kyunnie?"

Sungmin mengangguk antusias. Ia kembali merajuk. "Kyunnie~ Mingie perlu bantuan Kyunnie… mau ya Kyunnie~ Kyunnie tampan sekali~!"

"huh! Menggombal, eoh?"

"Menggombal itu apa?"

JEDDEEERRR!

Bagai terserang angin putting beliung Kyuhyun langsung mati kutu. Sulit menjelaskan sesuatu hal yang Sungmin tidak tau. Karena jika di jelaskan pun Sungmin akan terus bertanya sampai akal sehatnya menerima.

"Menggombal itu… eummm… seperti―"

'Drrttt….drrtttttt….drrrtttt'

Belum selesai bicara, ponsel Kyuhyun langsung bergetar di saku celananya. Membuat ia menghentikan penjelasannya pada Sungmin. Ia berdiri dan meraih ponselnya. ID penelpon tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah orang yang baru saja membuat janji dengan Kyuhyun ―Siwon.

"Apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketus.

**"Bisa tidak untuk sedikit menghormati aku sebagai ****_Hyung_**** mu?"** Balas Siwon

"Baiklah baiklah. Ada apa?"

**"Kau sedang dimana?"**

"Aku di caffe_ eomma_ Sungmin. Ada apa?"

**"Aku kesana sekarang!"**

"Yaish! Ada ap―

.

Tut tut tut tut~

.

―Sial kau Choi mesum! Mengganggu saja!"

Sedikit kesal dengan perlakuan Siwon padanya, Kyuhyun mulai berjalan mondar-mandir di hadapan Sungmin. Memarahi ponselnya yang tentu tidak bersalah sama sekali. Mengutuk orang yang baru saja menelepon seenaknya dan menutup seenaknya pula. Melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang kesal, Sungmin bangun dan langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. Menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung tegap dan hangat milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan ―mondar-mandirnya secara tiba-tiba ketika merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat mulai menjalar di sekitar punggungnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia tau apa artinya. Sungmin sedang berusaha untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun. Tentu Kyuhyun akan pulih jika sudah ada Sungmin untuk mengatasi emosinya.

"Kyunnie sudah tidak apa-apa Mingie~" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengusap-usap tangan putih mulus milik Sungmin yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

Bukannya menjawab, Sungmin malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun sedikit merasa risih. Ia takut menyerang Sungmin. Tidak masalah jika Sungmin sudah sembuh, tapi ini Sungmin masih belum sembuh.

"Mingie sayang~ Kyunnie baik-baik saja. Terimakasih pelukan hangat mu sayang~"

"Mingie masih mau seperti ini~ ini hangat! Mingie suka punggung dan harum tubuh Kyunnie~ heummmm~" Balas Sungmin seraya menghirup tengkuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang di perlakukan seperti itu otomatis membuat bulu-bulu di sekitar tengkuknya mulai meremang. Jangankan di tengkuk, ia merasa semua bulu yang berada di tubuhnya muai meremang. Ia berusaha menahan semuanya.

"Ya baiklah… mau sampai kapan, hmm?"

"2 menit lagi, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah… harapan Mingie Kyunnie kabulkan."

Selama 2 menit kedepan Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin untuk menuntaskan keinginannya dan selama itu pula Kyuhyun menahan hasratnya. Cukup bersabar dan berdoa pada tuhan pasti itu akan berhasil.

Dua menit berlalu, dan Sungmin masih belum melepaskan pelukannya. "Sudah 2 menit sayang~ lepas ya…." Kata Kyuhyun lembut.

Terasa anggukan di belakang tubuh Kyuhyun. Sungmin menyetujuinya dan mulai melepaskan pelukannya. Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya dan mulai menangkup wajah cantik sang kekasih tersayang. Menatapnya dengan intens dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin. Ia mulai mengecup mesra dan melumat bibir indah itu. Menghisap dan sedikit member jilatan memutar di sekitar belahan kenyal tersebut. Sungmin yang di perlkukan seperti itu mulai menikmati ―yang biasanya tetap membuka mata dan memperhatikan Kyuhyun, tapi sekarang ia mulai menutup matanya. Kyuhyun masih betah untuk tetap 'bermain' disana. Tapi kegiatan tersebut harus di hentikan ketika suara ketukan dari arah luar mulai mengintrupsi mereka.

'TOK TOK TOK'

"Haaaaah~" Sungmin menari nafas. Kyuhyun sudah melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Menghapus jejak saliva di bibir Sungmin yang sudah sangat merah dan sedikit bengkak.

"Ya masuk~" Jawab Kyuhyun mempersilahkan.

'Ceklek' pintu itu terbuka.

"Ya ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada seorang pelayan wanita membuka pintu.

"Ada yang mencari mu tuan. Ia menunggumu di luar." Balasnya.

"Oh… ya aku akan segera kesana. Terimakasih!"

Orang itu mengangguk dan menutup pintunya.

"Oke Mingie~ aku harus menemui ahjusshi mesum dulu ya… selesaikan puzzle mu, nanti jika aku sudah datang, dan puzzle mu sudah selesai, aku akan membawakan hadiah untukmu…."

Sungmin mengangguk. Walau ia masih terlihat sedang mengumpulkan nafasnya. Kyuhyun terkekeh. Sungmin memang menggemaskan. Membuat ia semakin mencintainya.

.

.

.

"Hei Kyu! Silahkan duduk… lama tidak bertemu." Sapa Siwon yang baru saja selesai mengaduk cappuccino miliknya.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Ia langsung duduk dan menyamankan dirinya di kursi tersebut. "Apa yang kau ingin bicarakan? Aku tak memiliki banyak waktu." Ujar Kyuhyun ketus.

"Kau seperti ahjumma yang sedang datang bulan. Kerjaannya mengomel terus!"

"Ayolah Hyung! Tidak usah basa-basi. Langsung ke pokok permbicaraan saja."

"Baiklah baiklah. Begini, nanti malam ku harap kau bisa ikut untuk menemaniku ke sebuah pameran photografi. Disana kau bisa melihat-lihat gambar yang bagus seperti apa dan hal lainnya. Kau juga bisa melihat karya karya menakjubkan di pameran tersebut." Jelas Siwon panjang lebar.

"Hanya itu?"

Siwon mengangguk.

"Tidak mau!"

"Lalu mau mu apa Kyu?!"

"Aku hanya ingin tau bagaimana menurutmu hasil potretku! Bukannya malah mengajakku kencan!"

"YAK! Menjijikan sekali mengajakmu kencan! Seribu pria atau wanita tidak akan mau mengajak lelaki kampungan seperti mu. Aku malah lebih gagah dari mu!"

"Lagi pula aku tak butuh mereka. aku hanya ingin Sungmin yang aku kencani!"

"Terserah kau saja. Kau bisa pikirkan ajakan ku tadi. Ku harap kau tak menyesal Kyu! Aku permisi. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang menunggu ku di kantor."

Siwon berlalu setelah memberikan satu kertas yang berisikan voucer untuk pergi ke salon sore ini. Kyuhyun sebenarnya enggan sekali pergi ke tempat seperti itu. Tapi, Siwon sudah banyak sekali membantunya. Sesekali menuruti dan mengabulkan apa yang Siwon inginkan, tidak masalah bukan?

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Tapi Siwon belum juga datang. Padahal ia sudah berjanji untuk menjemput Kyuhyun. Ingin marah sebenarnya mengingat Siwon sudah menjanjikan hal yang membuatnya menunggu lama. Tapi semua itu sirna saat wajah Sungmin terbayang di otaknya. Senyuman lembut terpatri jelas di bibir Kyuhyun.

TOK TOK TOK!

Pintu rumah terasa ada yang mengetuk, Kyuhyun menjalankan kakinya kearah pintu dan membukanya. Memperlihatkan sesosok lelaki gagah dengan setelan jas juga dasi panjang. Rambut yang di buat rapi seakan menunjukan bahwa ialah seorang Presdir hebat.

"Sudah siap?" Tanya lelaki gagah itu―Siwon dengan tangan ia masukan di saku celananya.

"Kau kira aku belum siap dengan pakaian seperti ini, hah?" Balas Kyuhyun ketus.

"oke… maafkan aku. Tadi ban mobil sedikit kurang angin."

"Alasanmu tidak aku terima!"

Siwon yang mendapat jawab seperti itu hanya bisa menarik alisnya keatas dan sedikit memicingkan bibir jokernya. _Dongsaeng_nya ini sangat sensitive dan juga sangat menyebalkan pikirnya.

Kyuhyun mulai memasuki mobil mewah milik Siwon. duduk senyaman mungkin dan bersikap tenang. Siwon bersiap mengemudikan mobil mewahnya setelah ia mengunci pintu dan membelit tubuhnya dengan sabuk pengaman. Tak lupa memperingatkan Kyuhyun.

"Pakai sabuk pengamannya."

"Sudah."

"Oke… kita berangkat!"

"Tunggu!"

"Apa lagi?"

"Boleh ajak Sungmin, _Hyung_?" Tanya Kyuhyun memohon.

"Mwo? Ja―jangan!"

"Kenapa kaget? Aku hanya bicara begitu saja kok!"

"Ah tidak. Bolehkah sekarang aku mengemudikannya?"

"Silahkan! Ini mobilmu!"

Sedikit perdebatan akhirnya selesai. Kyuhyun memang berniat mengajak Sungmin. Tapi itu semua di larang oleh Siwon. tidak ada raut curiga di wajah Kyuhyun. Padahal Siwon sudah merencanakan sesuatu sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh kurang lebih satu setengah jam, Mereka ―Siwon dan Kyuhyun akhirnya sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju ―pameran photografi. Sedikit kaget Kyuhyun saat turun dari mobil dan memasuki gedung utama pameran. Ia melihat berbagai photo-photo indah yang terpampang di dinding-dinding gedung tersebut. Banyak sekali photographer handal dan juga terkenal untuk hadir di acara tersebut. Ini bisa di bilang acara resmi dan ini juga kali pertama Kyuhyun hadir membuat ia mengingat kembali keinginan sang kakak tercinta. **'Kak.. lihat! Aku berada di tempat yang pernah kita bicarakan. Gedung pameran photografi! Aku disini kak'** Batin Kyuhyun.

"Hei!" Teriak seseorang dari arah belakang. Menepuk pundak Kyuhyun lumayan keras.

"HAH! Brengsek kau Choi mesum!" Teriak Kyuhyun seraya menyingkirkan tangan Siwon di pundaknya.

"Ehei! Maaf Kyu~ hanya bercanda. Lagi pula kenapa melamun. Ada apa?"

"Aku rindu kakakku~" Ucapnya lirih.

"Maaf Kyu. Kau tidak seharusnya bersedih. Ahra pasti bangga memiliki adik hebat sepertimu. Ia pasti benar-benar bahagia disana. Semua yang ia inginkan sudah terkabul karena mu. Kau pria yang hebat Cho!" Siwon berusaha menghibur Kyuhyun. Tentu, karna Siwon sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun.

"Hei! Kau memuji ku barusan?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan smirk menjijikannya.

"YAK! LUPAKAN!" Ujar Siwon kesal.

Kyuhyun tertawa. Ia melihat Siwon sedikit menahan malu. Ada apa dengan Siwon malam ini? matanya juga sering melihat ke sekeliling gedung pameran ini.

"Ada apa _Hyung_?"

"Ah… tidak." Jawabnya Singkat. "Mau ku perkenalkan seseorang?" Lanjut Siwon tersenyum. Kyuhyun menaikan pundaknya. Ia ingin tau siapa yang ingin Siwon perkenalkan padanya.

"Hei! Sini!" Teriak Siwon seraya melambaikan tangannya pada seseorang yang sedang melihat-lihat galeri. Orang itu mendekat dan tersenyum. Saat sudah ada di hadapan Kyuhyun dan Siwon, orang itu memberi salam.

"_Annyeong Haseyo… _Kim Kibum_ imnida _'teman dekat' Siwonnie_. Bangeupseumnida"_ Ucap Lelaki itu ramah.

Kyuhyun sedikit kaget ketika orang itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai 'teman dekat' Siwon. panggilannya pun terdengar aneh 'Siwonnie' nama macam apa itu?

"Aaah… _annyeong Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Dongsaeng _angkat SIwon hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun seraya membungkuk.

"Nah Kyu… orang ini yang ingin aku perkenalkan padamu. Ia pemilik pameran di gedung ini. dan ia juga 'kekasihku'" Kata Siwon tersipu malu.

"Oh… dia kekasihmu.." Kyuhyun mengangguk. Lalu diam dan….."MWO?! KEKASIH?" Kyuhyun berteriak. Siwon yang melihat aksi itu langsung menutup mulut Kyuhyun dan menoleh ke sekelilinya canggung.

"Tidak harus teriak BODOH!" Geram Siwon.

"Maaf _Hyung_! Aku kaget. Kenapa mendadak memperkenalkan dia padaku?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau tau saja. Aku sudah lama menjalin hubungan dengannya. Lagi pula Ahra sudah tau."

"Iiish! Menyembunyikannya dari ku, eoh?"

"Tidak! Aku hanya belum siap saja."

"Eheum.. Siwonnie~ aku permisi dulu ya…" Ucap Kibum mengintrupsi Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

"Ya~ nanti aku dan Kyuhyun menyusul."

"Eumm.. Siwonnie~" Goda Kyuhyun.

"Diam Cho!"

Kyuhyun benar-benar menemukan Sosok lain dalam diri Siwon. Siwon yang biasanya terlihat kaku dan mengesalkan. Tapi malam ini ia sangat santai, canggung, dan malu-malu. Apa karena lelaki yang bernama Kim Kibum itu? Entahlah.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian 'perkenalan' tadi, Siwon segera menyusul Kim Kibum. Beda dengan Kyuhyun yang lebih memilih berdiri di setiap photo-photo yang terpampang di setiap dinding galeri. Indah dan cantik. Ada banyak jenis photo-photo yang ia lihat di galeri tersebut. Mulai dari yang abstrak dan teratur. Walau abstrak, nilai photo itu sangat terlihat natural dan indah. Beda dengan hasil yang ia potret jika bukan Sungmin. Heumm Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merindukan Sungmin-nya. Jika saja salah satu photonya terpampang di galeri ini. Sungmin pasti senang.

"Kyu~" Panggil Siwon

"Ya _Hyung_?" Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh kea rah Siwon.

"Ini." Siwon mengulurkan satu amplop coklat tepat di wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh. "Apa ini?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Buka saja."

Kyuhyun meraih amplop itu dan matanya tiba membelalak ketika melihat isinya. "Uang?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran pada Siwon.

Siwon mengangguk.

"Tapi… uang apa dan kenapa banyak sekali? Bukannya gaji ku sudah di terima dan tinggal beberapa juta won lagi?" Lanjut Kyuhyun

"Bukan uang gaji."

"Lalu apa?"

"lihat dulu semuanya…. Baru kau bisa protes!"

Kyuhyun menurut. Ia segera merobek amplop itu dan menemukan satu helai kertas yang terlipat rapi. Ia membuka kertas itu dan membaca isinya. Sedikit tersentak saat melihat isinya. "Ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya menatap Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum. "Selamat ya tuan Cho Kyuhyun atas kemenanganmu kali ini. Photomu berhasil membawamu menjadi juara dua. Walau bukan yang pertama, itu cukup keren untuk seorang amatir sepertimu." Jelas Siwon.

Hati Kyuhyun bergetar, ia benar-benar bingung. Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan Siwon merencanakan ini? ia bahkan tak pernah berfikir untuk ikut kontes ini. demi tuhan, Siwon begitu memikirkan Kyuhyun. "Tapi Hyung? Sejak kapan? Dan kenapa ? kenapa tidak bilang?!" Tanya Kyuhyun begitu memberondong.

"Maafkan aku ya Kyu~ sebenarnya aku hanya membuat alasan mengenai Kim Jungmo sakit karena kecelakaan dan meminta mu memotret. Jungmo baik-baik saja dan ia masih tetap memotret untuk perusahaan. Ketika suatu hari aku melihat sebuah artikel mengenai pameran photografi, itu mengingatkanku padamu. Kau begitu ingin bisa memotret, tapi kau tak pernah berusaha untuk maju kedepan. Kenangan kelam di masalalu mu membuatmu terpuruk. Tapi ketika bertemu dengan Sungmin, kau berubah dan dia adalah cahayamu. Aku kaget ketika melihat salah satu hasil potretmu jatuh di ruanganku. Itu adalah photo Sungmin hasil potretmu. Photo yang indah dan natural. Benar-benar keren. Makanya aku berbohong padamu dan meminta mu memotret untuk perusahaan. Aku mengirimkan hasil potretmu ke pameran ini yang kebetulan Kibum adalah pemiliknya. Ia menyukai tema yang kau ambil. Sungmin juga jadi terlihat sangat sangat sangat indah. Selamat ya Kyu…." Jelas Siwon panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun masih sulit berbicara. Ia masih bingung harus bicara apa. Ingin sekali memeluk Sungmin dan menciumnya. Membagi semua kebahagiaannya dengan Sungmin. Setetes air mata mengalir dari mata kelamnya. Siwon melihat itu dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tidak perlu menangis. Kau perlu mencari Sungmin utnuk membagi kebahagiaanmu. Berterimakasihlah pada tuhan karena sudah menicptakan Sungmin untuk jadi cahayamu Kyu~."

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Mau lihat photomu? Mereka memasangnya di tempat paling special. Mengingat kau adalah juara keduanya."

"Ya! Aku ingin lihat… ingin lihat Sungmin-ku yang sangat indah." Jawab Kyuhyun antusias.

.

.

.

Terpampang jelas besar dan indah sebuah karya mengagumkan dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Ia sangat terperangah ketika melihat hasilnya yang di pajang di ruangan Khusus pemenang. Ia ingin menangis. Ia ngin memeluk Sungmin. Ia ingin membagi kebahagiaannya.

"Bagaimana? Indah bukan? Nikmatilah. Aku tinggal dulu ya." Ucap Siwon seraya menepuk pundak Kyuhyun dan Di balas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih melihat hasil karyanya. Karyanya yang terlihat dari seorang amatiran memenangkan kontes yang diikuti banyak orang-orang professional. Ini Sungguh hal yang sulit di percaya. Karya itu sudah berbingkai dan di tata sebagus mungkin. Seperti tak mengizinkannya lecet. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia semakin mencintai Sungmin-nya. **'terimakasih banyak kak!'** batin Kyuhyun.

Selama ia masih berkutat dengan hasil karyanya, seseorang menyapa dari arah belakang. Suara yang tak asing lagi bagi Kyuhyun. Suara yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Karya yang indah Kyu…" Suara itu Sukses membuat Kyuhyun menoleh dan terkaget.

"_Appa_!" Kyuhyun terkaget.

"Lama tidak bertemu ya…"

"Ya~" Kyuhyun terliat canggung. Tapi bagaimana pun ini adalah kesempatan baginya. "Bagaimana appa tau aku ada disini." Tanya Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku datang kesini atas undangan Siwon. mana aku tau kau disini juga." Jawab tuan Cho seadanya.

"Oh.."

"Siapa gadis itu?" Tanya appa Kyuhyun seraya menunjuk pada hasil karya sang anak.

Kyuhyun terkaget. Appa Kyuhyun mengira Sungmin adalah seorang wanita. "Eumm… dia seorang Pria appa." Jawabnya lembut.

"Mana mungkin pria begitu indah dan cantik."

"Tapi itulah kenyataannya."

"Kalau begiitu buktikan padaku kalau ia seorang pria."

Ucapan appa Kyuhyun membuatnya ia tak percaya. Kyuhyun masih mencerna maksud perkataan dari sang appa. "Ma―maksud appa?"

"Bawa dia kehadapaku. Aku mengundangnya secara khusus!" Ucap appa Kyuhyun seraya berlalu meninggalkan beberapa pertanyaan di hati Kyuhyun.

Ia masih belum mengerti apa maksud perkataan dari sang appa. Lain dengan Kyuhyun, Siwon malah tersenyum melihat adegan seorang Appa dan anak yang sedang mencurahkan rasa rindu walau terlihat masih sangat kaku.

.

.

.

TBC~

.

**Annyeong ^^ maaf untuk update yang sangat lama #ditimpuk**

**aku sedikit bingung untuk kelanjutannya XDD setuju ga kalo Fic ini jadi M-preg?**

**aku tanya dulu ke readernya.. hehehe kalo setuju, nanti aku bisa fikirkan lagi. jangan marah yaa karna berantakan. aku bener-bener males ngedit lohh XDD aaa maaf bnget kalo alurnya kurang sreg di hati kalian. **

**fic ini juga sepertinya akan sangat panjang. maaf juga untuk konflik yang belum juga terlihat. aku lagi suka bikin fluffy fluffy gitu XDD**

**mohon koreksiannya yaa... yang membangun loooh tentunya ^^**

**terimakasih banyak, oiiya, jgn panggil author, aku lebih suka di panggil Rhea, atau mungkin chingu ^^ aku masih amatir soalnya XDD**

**annyeong, BOW**


	7. Chapter 7

**~Be My Sweet Darling~**

**KyuMin**

**YAOI**

**^^ Happy Reading ^^**

**Desclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin milik TUHAN juga kedua orang tuanya. kalau Cerita ini adalah asli hasil pemikiran dari otak yadong saya.**

**WARNING : TYPO(S) / YAOI / BL/ No NC for this Chap**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ, OKEI ^^**

**.**

**Jika berantakan mohon maaf, karena tanpa editan -_-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

Setelah selesai menghadiri acara resmi bersama Siwon dan mendapatkan hal hal yang tak pernah Kyuhyun duga ―mulai dari memenangkan lomba dan bertemu dengan sang appa, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke caffe untuk bertemu dengan Sungmin. Ia lupa kalau ia memiliki janji pada Sungmin untuk menemuinya setelah ia selesai menyelesaikan puzzlenya. Ini sudah pukul 11 malam; mungkin Sungmin sudah tidur karena lelah menunggu Kyuhyun.

Sudah hampir setengah jam Kyuhyun di perjalanan menggunakan taksi, akhirnya sampai di caffe yang sudah tutup itu. Ia cukup gelisah, ia takut Sungmin marah.

Setelah selesai membayar taksi tanpa meminta kembalian pada sopir taksi itu, Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu caffe yang sudah tertutup rapat. Membenarkan posisi dasi panjangnya agar tak terlihat berantakan. Berdehem sedikit dan mulai menekan tombol alarm khusus untuk keluarga Lee.

Cukup lama Kyuhyun berdiri disana, pintu itu masih belum ada yang membukakan. Kyuhyun gelisah, ia takut Sungmin marah dan _eomma _Sungmin memarahinya karena membuat anaknya menunggu. Tapi ketika Kyuhyun akan menekan tombol alarm lagi, ia melihat sesosok wanita paruh bawa sedang berusaha membuka pintu dengan perlahan.

"Baru pulang Kyu~?" Ucapnya seraya membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk.

"_Ne,eommanim. _Tadi ada sedikit urusan, jadi aku tidak bisa pulang cepat. Bagaimana dengan Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

_Eomma _Sungmin tersenyum dan segera menunjuk ruangan dimana tadi sore Kyuhyun sedang bersama Sungmin. "Sungmin masih disana. Ia tidak mau beranjak dari kursinya karena belum bisa menyelesaikan puzzle yang kau suruh selesaikan. Ia juga tidak ingin meminum susunya karena bukan kau yang menyuruhnya. Dia menunggumu Kyu~" Jawab _eomma _Sungmin di barengi senyum tulusnya. _Eomma _Sungmin sama sekali tidak marah pada Kyuhyun, ia hanya sedikit tidak percaya pada perubahan sikap Sungmin yang biasanya menurut padanya tapi sekarang semua kendali ada di Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah begitu _eommanim?_"

_Eomma _Sungmin mengangguk. "Cepat temui Sungmin. Mungkin dia sudah tertidur karena terlalu pusing untuk menyusun puzzle itu." Suruh _eomma _Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

Tanpa menjawab perintah tersebut, Kyuhyun sudah berlari dan segera membuka pintu kayu berukirkan bunga-bunga sakura itu saat ia sudah berada di hadapan ruangan tersebut. Menyembulkan kepalanya dan mengintip sang pujaan yang sudah terlelap.

Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan seraya menutup pintu itu secara perlahan. Ia mendudukan diri tepat di samping Sungmin yang tertidur dengan tangan ia lipat diatas meja dan menyanggah kepalanya dengan tangan itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Betapa ia sangat mencintai Sungmin-nya.

"Sungmin-ku sepertinya kelelahan…." Kata Kyuhyun lembut seraya mengusap pipi bulat Sungmin dan menyibakkan poni yang menutupi kelopak mata indah milik Sungmin. Seketika Kyuhyun terdiam. Memandangi wajah lembut Sungmin dengan penuh cinta. Siapa sangka jika Kyuhyun mencintai orang yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya.

"Mingie~" Panggil Kyuhyun lembut tepat di telinga Sungmin. Harum dari rambut dan tubuh Sungmin seketika menyeruak mengorek indra penciuman Kyuhyun. Sungmin sangat harum. Dan itu sangat sexy.

Panggilan lembut sepertinya tidak berpengaruh untuk Sungmin. Ada cara yang lebih ampuh Dan tentu dapat membangunkan Sungmin yang manis. Secara perlahan Kyuhyun memajukan kepalanya dan siap untuk menyentuhkan bibirnya tepat di pipi bulat nan lembut milik Sungmin. Di kecupnya pipi itu secara perlahan dan penuh kasih sayang. Pipi lembut dan sangat harum. Sungmin benar-benar merawat kulitnya dengan baik. Entah itu bawaan lahir atau sang eomma lah yang merawatnya. Kyuhyun masih betah untuk tetap bertahan di pipi halus itu. Menghirup wangi strawberry yang terkoar dari sana. Kyuhyun benar-benar menikmati moment-moment indah seperti ini. disaat ia bisa menguasai pipi sungmin seorang ini. pipi yang selalu merona merah saat ia kedinginan. Sungguh menggemaskan.

Perlahan mata indah itu mengerjap. Membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan manic hitam foxynya. "Kyunnie~" Ucapnya sambil mengusap-usap matanya. Melihat Sungmin yang sudah sadar dari tidurnya, Kyuhyun pun melepaskan ciuman di pipi Sungmin. Tersenyum dan menghapus lembut jejak saliva di pipi Sungmin.

"Sudah bangun ya sayang?" Kata Kyuhyun semakin menyadarkan Sungmin.

"Kyunnie ada disini? Kapan datangnya?" Tanya Sungmin dengan mengucek-ucek matanya lucu. Dia sedang melakukan _aegyo_ mungkin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengarahkan tangannya ke kepala Sungmin. Mengusap kepala itu secara lembut dan mondorongnya ke dadanya. "Aku baru saja datang dan melihat Mingie sedang tertidur. Mingie sangat cantik!" Ucapnya seraya mengelus surai hitam milik Sungmin-Nya.

"Kyunnie sering sekali mengatakan itu pada Mingie! Huh!" Protes Sungmin seraya mengerucutkan bibir poutynya.

"Apa Mingie tidak menyukainya? Maafkan Kyunnie…." Kyuhyun berhenti mengelus kepala Sungmin yang masih berada di dadanya..

"Kenapa Berhenti? Mingie mau lagi~" Rajuk Sungmin manja.

"Mingie bilang kalau Mingie tidak suka di panggil cantik."

"Bukan begitu~" Rajuk Sungmin. Ia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun dan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Kyuhyun.

"Lalu apa?"

"Mingie mau kok di panggil seperti itu oleh Kyunnie. Tapi dengan syarat!"

"Apa itu?"

Sungmin menengadahkan wajahnya dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun. "Jangan untuk orang lain!_ Arrachi_!"

"_Arra_ sayang~" Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Sungmin.

"Bagaimana dengan puzzle mu,hm?" Tanya Kyuhyun masih mengusap-usap kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Belum selesai…" Ucapnya sedih.

"Kenapa?"

"Mingie bingung!"

"Bingung?" Kyuhyun menangkup pipi Sungmin dan mengangkat wajah itu agar bisa menatapnya. Mensejajarkan wajah mereka.

"Mingie tidak bisa berkonsentrasi karena Kyunnie tidak ada di samping Mingie. Malahan itu membuat Mingie mengantuk!" Jelas Sungmin penuh alasan.

"Membuat alasan, eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun menyelidiki.

"Tidak! Mingie tidak membuat alasan." Sanggah Sungmin.

"Baiklah~ Kyunnie percaya.." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum dan membawa kepala itu bersandar lagi dadanya.

"Hadiahnya tidak jadi ya?"

"Kan Mingie tidak bisa menyelesaikan puzzlenya."

Sungmin terlihat murung dan menjauhkan kepalanya dari dada Kyuhyun. Ia menunduk dan memutar-mutar ujung bajunya. "Mingie kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak! Mingie tidak apa-apa… Mingie baik-baik saja. Kyunnie jangan khawatir."

"Benarkah?" Goda Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang sedang menunduk.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Mingie mau hadiah apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun―lagi

Sungmin menoleh. Ia sangat kaget ketika mendapati wajah Kyuhyun tepat di samping wajahnya. Beberapa centi lagi ia bisa saja mencium bibir Kyuhyun. Pipi Sungmin memerah. Secepat kilat ia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi mengakibatkan kekehan lembut dari Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin.

"Mingie kenapa? Kyunnie sedang bertanya~" Ucap Kyuhyun lembut. Kyuhyun mendekatkan kepalanya ke pundak Sungmin. Berniat menggoda Sungminnya yang sudah merona.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sungmin mendekap Sungmin erat. "Hadiah untuk Mingie~" Kata Kyuhyun seraya menarik wajah Sungmin agar menoleh dan mempertemukan bibir kissable mereka. Sungmin tersentak. Ia benar-benar kaget. Kalau saja Kyuhyun tak segera melumat bibir lembut itu, bisa saja Sungmin berontak. Tubuh Sungmin melemas seketika mendapat serangan lembut di bibirnya. Kyuhyun terus melumat dan melahap habis bibir lembut itu menarik Sungmin dalam ciuman itu agar lebih dekat dengannya. Merebahkan Sungmin secara perlahan di sofa itu tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka. wajah Sungmin merona, secara perlahan sesuatu mulai bangun.

"Aaahh~ eumhhh~~ eummhhh~" Desah Sungmin dalam kuluman bibir Kyuhyun.

Entah apa yang ada di otak Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa lagi menahan hasratnya malam ini. Kyuhyun harus bisa meredam desahan Sungmin agar tak terdengar sang eomma.

"Uuhhh―" Desah Sungmin kehabisan nafas. Ia sudah tak tahan ingin menghirup sesuatu yang bernama udara. Tapi Kyuhyun masih tetap menciumnya dan melumat bibir itu dengan sangat dalam.

Lumatan dan kuluman semakin memanas. Seketika itu juga Kyuhyun menyibakkan kaus Sungmin. Mencari sesuatu yang selalu berhasil menegang dengan cepat. Kyuhyun melepaskan kuluman dan lumatannya di bibir Sungmin. Segera saja Sungmin menghirup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa. Sungmin terengah dan benar-benar lelah. Kyuhyun sangat beringas malam ini. Ada apa?

"Kyunniehh… kenap―aahhh… hah..hahhh…" Tanya Sungmin terengah. Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin seperti itu merasa kasian. Teganya ia membuat Sungmin hampir mati kehabisan nafas.

"Hhh…. Maafkan aku Mingie~" Ucap Kyuhyun seraya mendekap Sungmin yang berada di bawahnya. Tak lepas satu tangan yang hampir berhasil menyibakkan kaus milik Sungmin. "Aku mencintaimu Ming!" Ujarnya lagi.

"Hhh―Mingie juga cinta Kyunnie…" Balas Sungmin seraya kembali mendekap Kyuhyun.

"Mau dengar sesuatu?" Kata Kyuhyun Masih berada diatas tubuh Sungmin.

"Apa itu?"

"Ayo ikut aku."

Kyuhyun terbangun dari atas tubuh Sungmin dan menarik tangan Sungmin untuk menegakkan tubuh Sungmin. Membawa tubuh itu untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Kemana?" Tanya Sungmin dengan nafas terengah. Mereka sudah keluar ruangan sekarang.

"Ke eomma mu. Ada yang ingin aku ceritakan."

Segera saja Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin yang masih sedikit linglung dengan perubahan Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Mencari aku Kyu?" Tegur seseorang dari arah belakang.

Ketika mereka―Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah keluar dari ruangan itu, Kyuhyun segera mencari eomma Sungmin yang biasanya ada di ruangan belakang caffe tersebut. Tapi baru saja keluar dan melangkah beberapa centi lagi untuk mengetuk pintu, seseorang menegurnya yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah _eomma_ Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menoleh. "_Eommanim_." Ujar Kyuhyun sedikit kaget.

"Maaf mengagetkanmu Kyu." Katanya ―lagi.

"Ah. Tidak apa-apa… kebetulan aku ingin memberitahukanmu sesuatu."

"Mengenai apa?" Tanya eomma Sungmin. "Dan kenapa Minnie sudah bangun?"

"Mingie mendengar suara Kyunnie jadi terbangun, eomma. Jangan marahi Kyunnie~" Ucap Sungmin merajuk sang eomma.

"Ya sayang~ eomma tidak marah. Oh iya Kyu, kalau mau bicara, bicara di caffe saja."

"Ya baiklah eommanim."

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Kyu?" Tanya eomma Sungmin penasaran.

Sekarang mereka bertiga sedang duduk di kursi caffe milik eomma Sungmin. Dengan 2 cangkir cappuchinno milik Kyuhyun juga eomma Sungmin dan satu gelas susu coklat milik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sedikit menurunkan tangannya dan merogoh saku jas tuxedonya. Mengeluarkan amplop coklat pemberian Siwon tadi dan menyerahkannya pada eomma Sungmin.

"Apa ini Kyu?" Tanya eomma Sungmin―lagi penasaran dengan isi amplop coklat itu dan maksud dari Kyuhyun.

"Buka saja kalau eommanim ingin tau."

Mendapat izin untuk melihat isinya, eomma Sungmin pun akhirnya meraih amplop coklat itu dan membukanya perlahan. Seketika urat-uratnya menegang saat melihat tumpukan uang jutaan dolar terlihat dari lubang amplop tersebut. Matanya membelalak dan segera mendelik kearah Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin itu tidak seberapa, tapi aku ingin eommanim yang menyimpan uang itu."

"Untuk apa aku menyimpan uang sebanyak ini? dan dapat dari mana uang sebanyak ini?" Ujar kaget eomma Sungmin.

"Sebenarnya, malam ini aku pergi bersama _Hyung_ angkatku ke sebuah pameran photografi. Hanya berniat melihat-lihat saja dan berkenalan dengan beberapa koleganya. Tapi siapa sangka jika dia mengirimkan satu foto Sungmin yang sengaja aku berikan padanya untuk lembar di majalah photografi perusahaannya. Foto yang aku ambil ketika Sungmin berada di Nami Island bersamaku beberapa minggu yang lalu. Foto itu membawaku memenangkan lomba itu. Aku sendiri pun tidak menyangka akan hal itu. Tapi ini nyata, _eommanim_. Berkat anakmu." Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Benarkah itu Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Itu benar eommanim…" Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menoleh kearah Sungmin yang sedang asik menyesap susu coklatnya dan beberapa cookies coklat.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Entahlah. Aku pun tak tau dan tak pernah tau kapan Hyungku melakukan itu. Tiba-tiba saja ia memberikan amplop itu padaku."

"Tapi untuk apa aku harus menyimpan uang sebanyak ini?"

"Aku tidak tau lagi harus membagaimanakan uang itu. Yang ada di pikiranku hanya Sungmin dan bertemu Sungmin saat menerima uang itu. Aku ingin eommanim menjaga uang itu untukku. Aku ingin menikahi Sungmin suatu saat nanti. Membimbing Sungmin sampai ia benar-benar sembuh. Aku Sungguh mencintainya. Apa eommanim keberatan jika aku melakukan hal itu.?"

Disaat itu juga tangis eomma Sungmin tumpah ruah. Ia tak akan pernah menyangka jika Kyuhyun benar-benar mencintai Sungmin. Berniat menjaga dan menikahi Sungmin. Persetan dengan gender. Menikah tidak harus laki-laki dan perempuan kan? Tapi menikah adalah untuk mempersatukan cinta dan cinta dan Kyuhyun yakin, kalau Sungmin juga mencintainya.

"Eommanim baik-baik saja?" Kyuhyun khawatir saat mendapati eomma Sungmin menangis.

"A-aku baik-baik saja… hanya saja aku sedikit shock mendengar ucapanmu tadi. Sedikit tidak menyangka dengan keputusanmu untuk menjaga dan menikahi Sungmin. Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu? Apa mereka mengetahui hal ini? Sungmin 'kan laki-laki."

"Appa sudah menyuruhku untuk membawa Sungmin kehadapannya saat di pameran tadi. Sepertinya ia tertarik pada Sungmin-mu, eommanim.."

"Apa mereka tau keadaan Sungmin seperti apa? Apa mereka tidak akan kaget dan akan menerima Sungmin apa adanya sepertimu? Apa itu tidak masalah?" Pertanyaan eomma Sungmin memberondong.

"Eommanim tidak mempercayaiku? Apapun yang akan mereka lakukan pada Sungmin, aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah memaafkan mereka. sekalipun mereka orang tuaku. Sungmin lebih berharga dari pada nyawaku sendiri. Mereka tidak akan pernah bisa menyakiti Sungmin selagi masih ada aku yang menjaga dan melindungi Sungmin. Mengenai gender, selama itu Sungmin, itu tidak jadi masalah untukku. Mau Sungmin seorang laki-laki, aku akan tetap mencintainya. Lagi pula aku mencintai Sungmin, bukan gender, karena aku lelaki normal yang memiliki cinta yang tulus untuknya"

Eomma Sungmin semakin menangis mendengar pengakuan dan pengabdian Kyuhyun untuk Sungmin. Eomma sungmin sudah menyerah dan akan memberikan Sungmin seutuhnya pada Kyuhyun. "Ku harap kau bisa menepati janji dan membuktikan semua ucapanmu Kyuhyun-ah. Ku serahkan Sungmin-ku padamu. Aku merestui kalian berdua." Ucap eomma Sungmin pasti tanpa ragu.

"Terimaksih banyak eommanim." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya berdiri dan meraih Sungmin. Mendekat kearah eomma Sungmin dan membawa kedua tubuh orang yang ia sayangi itu dalam pelukannya. Sungmin yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa tersenyum tanpa bisa mengerti apa-apa.

.

.

.

Kejadian semalam adalah kejadian termanis dalam hidup Kyuhyun. Mendapatkan restu dari eomma Sungmin adalah mimpi terindah yang tak akan pernah Kyuhyun lupakan dari memori ingatannya.

Malam itu Kyuhyun menginap di caffe eomma Sungmin dan tidur bersama Sungmin di ruangan bermainnya. Menggelar kasur kecil yang hanya cukup untuk satu orang saja. Berhubung Kyuhyun memang ingin sekali memeluk Sungmin dalam tidurnya, terpaksa Sungmin tidur dalam kungkungan tubuh hangat milik Kyuhyun.

Ketika pagi menjelang, sepasang mata mulai terbuka. Mengerjap lucu dan mendelik menatap wajah orang yang memeluknya. Sungmin terbangun lebih dulu dari Kyuhyun. Ia merangkak keatas tubuh Kyuhyun dan memperhatikan wajah terlelap orang yang ia sayangi.

"Kyunnie bangun sudah pagi." Ucapnya lembut sembari menutup lubang hidung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang di perlalukan seperti itu akhirnya terbangun karena membutuhkan nafas. Ia terengah dan mendekap Sungmin lebih erat di pelukannya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, atau aku akan melahapmu sekarang juga. Bagaimana?" Ancam Kyuhyun.

"Iiiish! Kyunnie kira aku _jajangmyeon_ yang bisa Kyunnie makan!" Protes Sungmin tidak suka.

"Kyunnie yakin pasti Mingie lebih nikmat dan enak dari makanan itu."

"Ini masih pagi Kyunnie!"

"Kalau begitu ciuman selamat paginya mana?"

Sungmin tersipu malu. Sedikit demi sedikit ia memperpendek jaraknya di atas tubuh Kyuhyun. Mendekatkan wajahnya dan mempertemukan bibir kissable mereka. Morning kiss untuk mengawali kisah baru dari hubungan mereka. tanpa lumatan tanpa hisapan. Hanya kecupan manis yang terasa.

.

.

.

"Eommanim~ bolehkah aku mengajak Sungmin berkunjung ke rumahku?"

"Tentu boleh Kyu~ bukankah Sungmin sudah biasa pergi kesana? Kenapa harus meminta izin lagi?"

"Bukan apartement ku eommanim~ tapi― rumah kedua orang tuaku."

Seketika saja eomma Sungmin membelalakan matanya. Ia sangat kaget mendengar permintaan dari calon menantunya tersebut.

Kyuhyun memang belum pulang dari semalam sampai pagi ini di caffe eomma Sungmin. Ia membantu eomma Sungmin membereskan semua yang berantakan di caffe itu sebelum buka.

"Kenapa mendadak?!"

"Sebenarnya tadi pagi ingin bilang. Tapi~ aku tunda karena takut membuatmu kaget."

"Tapi aku sudah kaget sekarang!"

"Eommanim marah? Kalau tidak mengizinkan juga tidak apa-apa. Mungkin lain waktu kita bisa membicarakannya lagi."

"Aku tidak marah, hanya sedikit kaget."

"Maafkan aku~ semalam di pameran itu aku bertemu appa, dia memberiku selamat atas kemenanganku. Ia melihat hasil potretku dan terkagum melihat Sungmin. Dia menyangka kalau Sungmin anak perempuan. Aku sudah menjelaskan kalau Sungmin seorang laki-laki, tapi ternyata dia malah meminta aku untuk mempertemukannya dengan Sungmin secara khusus. Itu saja."

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku yakin appa tidak akan menyakiti Sungmin, karena~ dia tau rasanya di tinggal oleh anak yang ia sayangi."

"Kapan kalian berangkat?"

"Sore ini atau mungkin malam."

"Hati-hatilah di jalan. Aku titip salam untuk appa dan eomma mu Kyu."

"_Eommanim _mengizinkan?"

_Eomma_ Sungmin tersenyum. "Selama Sungmin berada bersamamu, aku yakin kau akan selalu melindunginya. Jaga anakku ya Kyu~"

"Dengan senang hati _eommanim_."

Sedikit menahan nafas ketika izin itu Kyuhyun dapatkan. Ia begitu bahagia memiliki calon mertua seperti _eomma_ Sungmin. Sangat baik dan benar-benar penyayang. Ini adalah anugrah yang tuhan berikan untuknya.

.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai sore. Kejadian siang ini membuat senyum itu tak pernah lepas dari bibir kissable milik Kyuhyun. Ia sangat senang dan membuat semangatnya tumbuh kembali. Membuat dirinya semakin yakin untuk membawa Sungmin agar bisa bertemu dengan sang _appa._

Sore ini Kyuhyun benar-benar akan mengajak Sungmin untuk bertemu dengan sang appa. Ia yakin, appanya akan menerima Sungmin. Toh ia tau bahwa appanya bukan orang kejam yang akan memukuli Sungmin. Kepergiannya sore ini ia lalui dengan menggunakan mobilnya. Biasanya ia akan menggunakan motor kesayangannya. Tapi ia tidak ingin membiarkan Sungmin kedinginan dan malah sakit ketika sampai di rumahnya.

"Sudah siap sayang?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang sedang asik duduk di samping kursi pengemudi.

Sungmin mengangguk lucu. Ia mulai memasang sabuk pengaman.

Eomma Sungmin juga berada di situ dengan Sungjin. Melihat kearah Sungmin yang sedang duduk tenang di bangkunya. Eomma Sungmin tersenyum lembut di saat melihat rona bahagia di wajah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Entah itu salah atau tidak, tapi keputusannya untuk merestui Kyuhyun adalah suatu keputusan yang sangat ia pikirkan. Sungmin akan bahagia jika bersama Kyuhyun.

"Jangan nakal ketika sampai di sana ya sayang~" Ucap eomma Sungmin mengingatkan.

"Ne~ eommaaa~~"

"Hyung! Jangan main jauh-jauh ya~" Sambung Sungjin.

"Huh! Biar saja Mingie tidak kembali lagi! Jinnie-Nya saja tidak mau main dengan Mingie!" Oke, anak ini mulai merajuk. Ia mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya ketika kesal pada Sungjin.

"Hehehe~" Sungjin menggaruk rambut. "Aku minta maaf ya Hyung~ Aku sayang Hyung kok… sayang sekali… hati-hati di sana. Dan Kyuhyun hyung…. Ku harap Hyung bisa menjaga Sungmin hyung dengan baik." Lanjut Sungjin penuh harap.

"Dengan senang hati Jinnie -ya. Ingat! Kau juga harus rajin belajar."

"Ne Hyung~"

"Kalau begitu, kami berangkat dulu eommanim. Aku takut Sungmin lelah jika sampainya terlalu malam."

"Ne~ hati-hati Kyuhyun-ah"

Secara perlahan mobil tu mulai berjalan dan menjauh daari pandangan eomma Sungmin dan juga Sungjin. Eomma Sungmin tersenyum dan menitikan air mata ketika mobil itu sudah menghilang dari pandangan matanya. Tanpa sengaja, Sungjin melihat itu.

"Eomma baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sungjin khawatir.

Eomma Sungmin mengangguk. "Ya! Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya yakin

"Lalu kenapa menangis?"

"Aku bahagia Hyung mu bisa menemukan Kyuhyun. Walau mereka sesama lelaki, tapi aku yakin jika Sungmin memang di takdirkan untuk Kyuhyun."

"Ya~ eomma benar. Sungmin hyung pasti di takdirkan untuk Kyuhyun hyung. Karena sebelumnya, aku tidak pernah melihat Sungmin hyung seperti sekarang ini. Selalu terlihat ceria dan bahagia. Aku paling suka ketika Sungmin hyung sudah tertawa atau pun tersenyum. Apalagi dia sering sekali bersemangat menceritakan tentang Kyunnie-Nya. Hihihi~"

Eomma Sungmin tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya. Ia begitu bahagia melihat perubahan besar dari putra sulungnya itu. Semua harapan yang ia punya sudah ada yang menampung. Orang yang paling ia harapkan yang selalu setia menjaga Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Apa masih lama ya Kyunnie~?"

"Tidak kok sayang~ kalo Mingie bosan, Mingie boleh tidur. Nanti kalau sudah sampai; Kyunnie bangunkan Mingie. Arra?"

"Arra Kyunnie~"

Perjalanan dari Seoul menuju rumah Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak terlalu menghabiskan waktu. Tidak mesti menempuh sampai berhari-hari. Cukup 2 sampai 4 jam saja. Sungmin sudah terlihat bosan di dalam mobil. Biasanya Kyuhyun selalu mengajak Sungmin untuk menaiki motor kesayangannya. Tapi, karena mereka berangkat sore hari, Kyuhyun tidak ingin mengambil resiko kalau Sungmin sampai sakit.

.

.

.

"Mingie~ bangun sayang~ sudah sampai." Kyuhyun mengelus surai hitam milik Sungmin yang sedang asik tidur di samping kursi kemudinya.

"Eunghhh~" Sungmin mengucek kedua matanya dan mempoutykan bibirnya lucu.

"Ayo bangun… sudah sampai." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut seraya berusaha membangunkan Sungmin yang masih betah duduk di samping kursi kemudi.

"Eunghhh~ Kyuniieee~ Mingie masih mengantuk." Protes Sungmin.

Sebenarnya tidak lama setelah Sungmin memejamkan matanya, satu jam kemudian, mereka sampai di rumah orang tua Kyuhyun. Sungmin sedikit terlihat lelah. Mengingat ia belum makan. Karena waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam.

"Mingie bisa melanjutkan tidur Mingie di dalam nanti. Tapi Mingie belum makan; makan dulu ya~"

Sungmin mengangguk. Kyuhyun mulai beranjak dari kursinya dan membuka pintu. Keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju pintu sebelahnya. Membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin dan merangkul mesra tubuh sintal sang kekasih.

"Mingie harum~" goda Kyuhyun ketika hidungnya mulai mencium aroma strawberry dari tubuh itu

Sungmin tersenyum. "Mingie harum untuk Kyunnie~" Jawab manja Sungmin dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Kyuhyun. Ia pun menegang.

"Mingie tidak boleh menggoda Kyunnie~"

"Mingie tidak menggoda Kyunnie~"

"Ya sudah~ ayo jalan.. rumah Kyunnie sudah di depan."

Akhirnya mereka melangkahkan kaki mereka untuk memasuki halaman yang sangat besar itu. Berjalan perlahan seraya memperhatikan rumah yang tak pernah berubah dari dulu. Minimalist dan terlihat mewah juga elegant.

Halaman yang selalu jadi tempat bermain Kyuhyun dan sang kakak tercinta. Ia begitu mengingat semuanya ketika memori ingatannya kembali terlihat di otaknya. Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang terus saja melihat sekitar. Padahal pintu sudah terlihat di depan sana.

"Kyunnie~ apa Kyunnie baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sungmin menyadarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti dan mengusap lembut pipi bulat merona itu. "Aku baik-baik saja, sayang~" Ucapnya lembut. Mereka terhenti ketika pintu rumah sudah ada di depan mata. Dengan sangat hati-hati dan penuh percaya diri, Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu itu perlahan.

'Tok…..'Tok…Tok….'

'Ceklek~'

Pintu itu terbuka, menanmpilkan sesosok wanita paruh baya di baliknya. Tersenyum dan menyapa sang tamu. "Tuan muda! Selamat datang… lama sekali anda tidak pulang…." Sapanya antusias.

"Annyeong Ahjumma~ lama kita tidak bertemu…. Apakah apa ada di rumah?"

"Tuan sedang ada meeting dengan clientnya.. biasanya 1 atau 2 jam lagi pasti pulang. Oya! Silahkan masuk." Ucap Bibi mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk. Bibi penjaga rumah, yang sudah lama sekali mengabdi di keluarga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memasuki rumah itu. Rumah yang benar-benar penuh kenangan bagi Kyuhyun. Tidak pernah berubah.

"Tidak berubah ya Tuan~"

Kyuhyun terkaget. "Ah! Ya… yaa… rumah ini tidak pernah berubah. Masih sama seperti dulu ketika masih ada aku dan―" Kyuhyun lirih. "Kakak~."

"Maafkan aku Tuan muda~ bukan maksudku mengingatkan anda pada Nona muda."

"Tidak apa-apa ahjumma. Aku baik-baik saja."

Ahjumma melihat kearah Sungmin dan tersenyum lembut. Sungmin yang merasa di perhatikan mulai tersenyum ramah. Menampilkan gigi kelinci kebanggaannya.

"Apa Nona ini kekasih tuan?"

**'Nona? Apa ahjumma mengira kalau Sungmin…..'**

"Ah~ ya… dia kekasihku… calon menantu Appa dan eomma…."

"Ya baiklah. Aku akan mengantarkan Nona ini ke kamarnya."

"Tidak usah ahjumma~ Sungmin tidur bersamaku saja."

"Hng?" Ahjumma terheran dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Apa eomma sudah tidur?" Kyuhyun mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka yang sudah sedikit terlihat aneh.

"Ahhh…. Nyonya sedang ada di ruang music… sedang mendengar permainan piano dari kaset. Biasanya ia akan merasa nyaman jika sudah mendengar piano."

"Baiklah aku akan mengajak Sungmin kesana."

"Ya~ silahkan. Pasti Nyonya sangat merindukan Tuan muda." Ucapnya tersenyum seraya pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Karena tak mendengar sedikitpun suara dari Sungmin-nya, Kyuhyun langsung menengok kea rah Sungmin dan menatap Sungmin lembut. Memperhatikan wajah menggemaskan sang kekasih lalu mengecup lembut pucuk kepala Sungmin. Betapa Kyuhyun sangat mencintai anak manis ini…..

"Mau bertemu dengan eomma ku?" Tawar Kyuhyun

Sungmin mendelik menatap Kyuhyun. Memamerkan deretan gigi putih kelincinya. Ia pun mengangguk antusias.

"Oke… kalau begitu ikut aku."

.

.

.

Mematung di depan pintu ruang music tepat beradanya orang yang paling Kyuhyun rindukan. Tak berani mengetuk, dan tak berani juga untuk masuk. Ia masih inat betapa sedihnya sang eomma ketika ia tinggalkan. Sebersit rasa bersalah terhadap sang eomma membuat Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk membuka ruangan itu.

Ketika pintu terbuka perlahan, menampilkan sesosok wanita paruh baya terduduk di kursi rodanya. Mengenakan pakaian tidur, juga syal yang melingkar hangat di leher sang eomma.

Sesaat Kyuhyun terdiam. Menatap tak berkedip sosok yang ia rindukan itu. Wajahnya yang selalu terlihat cantik walaupun sudah terlihat banyaknya kerutan tandanya menua. Rambut yang tetap hitam tapi sudah memendek, dan punggung yang selalu membuat Kyuhyun merasa tenang ketika merangkulnya. Uuuh ingin sekali Kyuhyun merangkul, dan menggenggam tangan sang eomma.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin. Tersenyum seakan mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk mendekat kearah sosok itu.

Mereka berdua berjalan perlahan. Sangat hati-hati. Tak ingin mengganggu dan membuat sosok itu menoleh. Ketika jarak mereka semakin dekat, Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin untuk berdampingan dengannya. Mengajak Sungmin untuk merentangkan tangannya dan memeluk sosok itu dari arah belakang.

"Eomma~ aku pulang…." Ucap Kyuhyun merangkul tubuh wanita yang paling ia cintai itu. Sungmin yang berada di samping Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti saja apa yang di lakukan kekasihnya.

Tak ada respon. Sama sekali tak ada tanggapan. Tubuh itu sangat kaku. Tak dapat bergerak. Hanya terasa nafas yang bergerak semakin cepat.

Kyuhyun melepaskan rangkulannya dengan Sungmin. Berjalan kehadapan sang eomma dan menatap wajah sang eomma dari jarak dekat. Seketika Kyuhyun menegang, sang eomma menangis… air mata mengalir begitu saja dari mata sendunya. Ia begitu merindukan sang anak lelakinya. Tapi apa daya; ia hanya wanita yang sedang duduk tak berdaya di atas kursi roda.

Kyuhyun menangis. Ia peluk erat sang eomma seakan mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tak akan pernah pergi lagi.

"Maafkan aku eomma." Ucap Kyuhyun dalam peluknya di sela sela tangisannya.

Sungmin yang berada tak jauh dari Kyuhyun pun ikut memeluk Kyuhyun dan sang eomma. Mengusap-usap pucuk kepala Kyuhyun seakan berusaha menenangkan orang terkasihnya.

"Ahjumma~ maafkan Kyunnie yaaaaa~" Sungmin berusaha bicara. Ia mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi keriput wanita itu.

"Kyunnie jangan menangis… ahjumma jadi sedih…. Nanti cantiknya hilang."

Kyuhyun pun melepaskan pelukannya, Kyuhyun sangat kaget ketika melihat bibir sang eomma menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.. Terlihat raut wajahnya yang sudah tak menegang lagi. Wajahnya melembut walau masih terlihat tatapan kosong di matanya. Setidaknya eomma Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengar.

"Maafkan aku eomma… maafkan aku yang sudah meninggalkanmu dan membuatmu menjadi seperti ini."

Kyuhyun menyesal. Ia benar-benar menyesali semua pilihannya. Ini akibat keegoisannya. Ini semua karena ulahnya. Jika saja ia tak membantah apa yang di katakan sang appa, mungkin saja bibir sang eomma tidak akan sepucat hari ini.

"Aku berjanji… tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mu lagi. Aku dan Sungmin akan menemanimu eomma. Sampai sembuh. Sampai eomma bisa tersenyum." Kyuhyun bersumpah dengan dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin yang berada di situ tentu ikut tersenyum. Ia mengelus punggung Kyuhyun dan tidak pernah memprotes karena ia sedikit terlupakan disana.

"Oh ya~ ini Sungmin yang ku maksud eomma. Sungmin calon menantumu. Orang yang paling aku cintai, dan orang yang berhasil membuatku datang kembali kerumah ini." Kyuhyun terlihat antusias saat memperkenalkan Sungmin pada sang eomma.

"Annyeong Haseyo ahjumma… aku Sungmin. Lee Sungmin. Ahjumma bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan Minnie. Karena sebutan Mingie hanya punya Kyunnie saja~ hehehe…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Ia mengelus surai hitam milik Sungmin dan segera mengecup pucuk kepala lelaki cantik itu dengan lembut. "Aku sangat mencintainya eomma…." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Setetes air mata kembali jatuh dari mata sendunya. Mengisyaratkan kebahagiaan yang tak terbendung. Kyuhyun kembali lagi dan ia membawa seseorang yang ia cintai.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai berbincang dengan sang eomma di ruang music, Kyuhyun mengajak sang eomma untuk pergi ke kamarnya. Membantu sang eomma untuk berbaring dan beristirahat. Ini sudah lumayan malam, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin juga butuh istirahat.

"Selamat malam eomma… tidurlah, dan mimpi indah. Aku akan selalu di samping mu mulai sekarang." Ucap Kyuhyun ketika ia membawa tubuh sang eomma ke atas ranjangnya.

"Selamat malam ahjumma~ dan selamat tidur~" Sungmin membungkukkan diri. Perlahan Ibu Kyuhyun menutup mataya rapat.

"Nah sayang~ waktunya kita tidur. Ini sudah larut. Mingie pasti lelah?" Ucap Kyuhyun setelah selesai menyelimuti sang eomma di ranjangnya. Kyuhyun mengusap pucuk kepala Sungmin dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya.

Sungmin mengangguk dan pura-pura menguap. "Hoammhhh… Mingie mengantuk~" Rajuk Sungmin.

"Ayo sayang~ kita ke pergi ke kamar." Ajak Kyuhyun meraih lengan Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Hoaaaah kasurnya empuk sekali Kyunniieeeee~~~~"

Sungmin begitu menyukai kasur empuk di rumah Kyuhyun. Ketika Kyuhyun mengajaknya untuk pergi ke kamar, Sungmin langsung berlari ke kasur dan membaringkan tubuhnya terlentang di saat mereka sudah sampai di kamar. Tersentak Sungmin ketika tubuhnya tenggelam di antara kasur empuk itu.

"Ini empuk sekaliiiii~ Mingie sukaaa~~" Pujinya kegirangan.

"Mingie suka? Bagus kalau begitu. Oh ya, Mingie harus menyikat gigi terlebih dahulu sebelum tidur."

"Baiklah Kyunnie~ tapi…. Mingie tidak bisa bangun~~~" Sungmin mengangkat tangannya meminta bantuan Kyuhyun. Ia sulit untuk bangun. Tubuhnya tenggelam di kasur empuk itu.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Dasar anak manja." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya meraih kedua pergelangan tangan Sungmin dan membantunya berdiri.

Sejenak Sungmin sulit bernafas ketika ciuman lembut langsung mendarat di bibirnya saat ia sudah terbebas dari kasur empuk itu. Kyuhyun menciumnya secara tiba-tiba. Melumat bibir strawberry itu dengan penuh perasaan. Membawanya menari bersama saling memberikan kasih sayang.

Perlahan Sungmin menutup matanya. Melingkarkan tangannya di leher jenjang Kyuhyun. Semakin lama, ciuman itu terasa semakin penuh gairah. Kyuhyun sulit melepaskan bibirnya walau ia sudah menyadarkan diri. Ia masih ingin berlama-lama dengan bibir pouty milik kekasihnya itu.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu bangun. Kyuhyun sadar. Ini bahaya. Dengan kesadaran yang masih setengah, Kyuhyun menarik bibirnya menjauh dari bibir Sungmin. Memandang bibir bengkak, basah dan merah itu dengan hasrat tertahan. **'Ini semakin bahaya' **batin Kyuhyun ketika ia sadar miliknya sudah tak bisa di bilang normal.

Sungmin masih terengah. Ia mengumpulkan oksigen yang sangat ia butuhkan.

"Kyunnie~ kenapa panas yah?"

**'Gawat!' **batin Kyuhyun. "Ah! Ayo Mingie…sikat gigi mu." Kyuhyun berusaha mengalihkan.

"Ah iya…. Tapi setelah itu, cium lagi yaa seperti tadi…." Pintanya merajuk.

Matilah Kyuhyun dengan keadaan tegang!

.

.

.

Setelah Sungmin selesai melakukan rutinitas sebelum tidur, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung berjalan menuju ranjang tidurnya. Kyuhyun menuntun Sungmin dengan hati-hati. Membawa lelaki kesayangannya untuk segera tertidur dalam pelukannya.

"Selamat tidur sayang~ mimpi indah…" Ucap Kyuhyun lembut mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin ketika Sungmin sudah berada di dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Ia terlihat sangat lelah. Tentu saja, malam ini ia dan Kyuhyun belum makan.

"Kyunnie~ nyanyikan satu lagu untuk Mingie~"

"Lagu nina bobo?"

"Terserah Kyunnie saja~"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Kyuhyun bernyanyi, mengalunkan lagu cinta yang sangat ia sukai. Lagu yang ia dedikasikan untuk Sungmin-nya. Lagu yang sangat mewakili perasaannya saat ini. 'Just Once'─

Dalam alunan merdu suara Kyuhyun, Sungmin tertidur lelap. Memeluk dan merangkul tubuh yang ia sayangi adalah hal yang termanis. Membuat ia menjamin bisa mimpi indah malam ini.

**_'Please love me just once. Can I crazily call out your name just one? Because of my heart, I want to go closer to your side'─Kyuhyun 'Just Once'_**

.

.

.

Cicitan burung kenari terdengar begitu merdu pagi ini. Seakan berusaha untuk membangunkan dua orang anak manusia yang masih sibuk bergumul dengan selimutnya. Saling memeluk dan menghangatkan, itulah posisi mereka berdua. Tapi tak lama, salah satu dari mereka mulai membuka matanya. Mengerjap lucu dan mengusap matanya.

Sungmin terbangun lebih dulu. Ia melirik seseorang yang dengan erat memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun masih tertidur lelap. Sungmin tersenyum. Ia balikan tubuhnya dan mengusapkan telapak tangannya di pipi pucat lelaki tampan itu. Mengecup belahan sexy lelaki itu dan mulai berucap "Selamat pagi Kyunnie~"

Tidak ada jawaban. Kyuhyun masih terlihat lelah dalam tidurnya. Sungmin merasa ia tidak boleh mengganggu Kyuhyun. Dengan berhati-hati ia beranjak dari ranjangnya. Melepaskan rangkulan tangan Kyuhyun di tubuhnya. Menarik selimut, dan melingkarkan kembali di tubuh tegap itu.

Sungmin tersenyum, ia pergi keluar dari kamarnya. Mencari udara segar mungkin. Mengingat tempat tinggal Kyuhyun sangat sejuk.

Ia langkahkan kakinya mengitari rumah besar milik Kyuhyun. Mencari teras rumah agar bisa lebih jelas mendengar nyanyian burung di pagi ini.

Di saat ia melihat pintu terbuka, dengan penuh semangat, Sungmin berlari menuju pintu itu. Terlihatlah halaman belakang rumah Kyuhyun. Sungmin terkesiap. Halaman yang luas, indah dan rapih. Terdapat pohon-pohon bebuahan disana. Termasuk apel. Buah yang sangat Kyuhyun sukai. Tapi, mata Sungmin menangkap sesuatu… sesosok wanita paruh baya sedang duduk dengan kursi rodanya disana.

Dengan hati penasaran, Sungmin mendekat kearah wanita paruh baya itu. Sekilas ia tersenyum. Eomma Kyuhyun sedang asik melihat indahnya danau yang tak jauh dari pohon apel. Air memang bisa membuat hati merasa tenang jika melihatnya.

"Ahjumma~ selamat pagi" Sapa Sungmin dengan senyum yang menampilkan gigi putihnya.

Eomma Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya. Seakan membalas sapaan lelaki manis itu.

"Ahjumma lihat danau ya? Apa Mingie boleh bergabung? Boleh yaaaa?" Lanjut Sungmin dengan tatapan penuh aegyo.

Entah apa yang terjadi di sana, eomma Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum di bibir kakunya. Perlahan tapi pasti ia mulai terlihat normal. Sungmin terus saja mengajaknya bicara. Membuat eomma Kyuhyun memberikan respon-respon yang tak pernah ia tunjukan pada siapapun termasuk suaminya.

Tangan itu sedikit demi sedikit bergerak. Sungmin meraihnya, Sungmin menggenggamnya dan Sungmin terus membuatnya merasa baikkan.

"Sung….min….."

"Ah?"

"Kyu….hyu..n"

"Ah… Ahjumma memanggil Mingie~?"

"Sung….min…"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun. Ia sangat kaget ketika ia tak melihat Sungmin yang terbaring di sampingnya. Ia panic. Dimana Sungmin? Kemana ia pergi? Segera saja ia beranjak dari kasurnya dan membuka pintu. Sekerjap tak sengaja ia melihat sang appa sedang berdiri tetap di depan jendela yang tak jauh dari kamarnya. Jendela besar yang menghubungkan langsung dengan taman belakang.

"Appa…"

Lelaki itu mengerjap dan menghapus air matanya. "Ah… Kyuhyun-ah. Sudah bangun?"

"Oh ya… aku sudah bangun. Appa sedang lihat apa?"

"Apa itu Sungmin?"

Segera saja Kyuhyun mendekat dan melihat kearah jendela besar itu. Ia kaget, itu Sungmin… ia sedang tertawa bersama seseorang di bawah pohon apel itu. Bersama eommanya.

"Sungmin! Sedang apa dia─

"Biarkan saja… Mungkin sedang bermain dengan eommamu. Sudah lama aku tak melihat eomma mu seperti itu."

Kyuhyun diam tak percaya. Apakah respon sang appa sebaik ini?

"Bisakah kita bicara?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau masih hutang penjelasan pada ku Kyuhyun-ah!"

"Mengenai Sungmin?"

"Semuanya!"

"Baiklah Appa.."

Appa Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri mematung di jendela besar itu. Mengarahkan kakinya ke ruang tengah. Kyuhyun mengikuti sang appa. Ada yang harus ia jelaskan padanya.

"Jelaskan padaku." Ucap appa Kyuhyun setelah ia duduk dan melipat kedua tangannya di antara dadanya.

"Aku harus memulai dari mana?" Kyuhyun ikut mendudukan diri.

"Terserah kau saja."

Kyuhyun diam. Ia bingung.

"Kenapa diam?"

"Aku bingung…."

"Kalau begitu ceritakan tentang Sungmin."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Sungmin adalah anak keterbelakangan mental. Ia lahir lebih dulu dariku. Dan dia orang yang aku cintai." Jelas Kyuhyun dengan sedikit merunduk saat ia menceritakan sedikit hal mengenai Sungmin.

"Keterbelakangan mental? Hah! Yang benar saja!"

"Tapi aku yakin dia pasti sembuh!"

"Apa dia perempuan?"

"Dia…. Seorang laki-laki."

"Apa lagi ini?"

"Appa! Kumohon! Jangan sakiti Sungmin!"

"Aku tak menyakitinya. Aku hanya tak habis fikir jika anakku akan menjadi seorang gay hanya karena anak keterbelakangan mental!"

"Sungmin berbeda! Dia tidak seperti anak lainnya! Aku mencintainya! Dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menghalangi perasaanku pada Sungmin!"

"Seberapa besar rasa cinta mu pada lelaki idiot itu?"

"Dia tidak idiot! Dia pasti sembuh! Dan asal appa tau, rasa cinta ku pada Sungmin, melebihi rasa cinta ku pada photografi! Aku rela meninggalkan photografi hanya demi Sungmin. Dan aku berani sumpah! Aku rela mati hanya demi Sungmin, appa!"

"Keterlaluan! Kau merelakan nyawamu hanya untuk lelaki itu? Apa kau bisa menjamin jika ia bisa mencintaimu? Jika saja ia sembuh dan melupakanmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kyuhyun diam. Apa yang di katakan appanya itu benar. Jika Sungmin sembuh dan melupakannya, apa Kyuhyun akan rela mati hanya karena itu?

"Aku akan terus berusaha untuk mengingatkannya." Jawab Kyuhyun sendu.

"Apa benar kau akan meninggalkan photografi hanya untuk Sungmin? Bagaimana dengan perusahaanku? Apa kau akan merelakan photografi untuk meneruskan perusahaan yang sudah aku dirikan sampai sekarang?"

Inilah inti dari pembicaraan mereka. Perusahaan Cho' Coorporation. Perusahaan yang sudah susah payah di rintis oleh sang appa.

Kyuhyun diam.

"Kenapa diam?"

Kyuhyun berdehem. "Aku akan kembali kerumah, dan mengurus perusahaan appa, asal appa mengizinkanku untuk bersama Sungmin."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin menikahi Sungmin!"

"Kau gila! Dia seorang laki-laki Cho Kyuhyun! Apa kau tidak bisa berfikir normal hah?"

"Inilah kenormalan ku appa! Aku mencintai Sungmin! Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini setelah kakak meninggal. Sungmin yang selalu ada saat aku benar-benar terpuruk. Walaupun aku tidak tau ia mencintaiku atau tidak saat ia sembuh nanti. Yang ku inginkan hanya Sungmin, kebahagiaan Sungmin dan kesembuhan Sungmin! Dengan bersama Sungmin saja sudah membuatku bahagia appa…. Ku mohon… tidak mau kalau tidak dengan Sungmin. Mungkin ini egois, tapi inilah yang kuinginkan saat ini appa."

Appa Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Terlihat raut tak suka dari wajah tuanya. Ia benar-benar tidak habis fikir dengan apa yang jadi pilihan anak lelakinya itu. Menikahi seorang laki-laki. Yang benar saja! Tapi tidak ada pilihan. Kyuhyun akan kembali asalkan bersama Sungmin. Dan itu bukan suatu hal yang mudah untuk appa Kyuhyun. Membiarkan anak semata wayangnya menikah dengan seorang lelaki.

"Appa~" Kyuhyun merajuk.

"Terserah kau saja!"

"Kyunnie~~~~~"

Dari arah pintu belakang, Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun. Ia sedikit kesulitan karena mendorong kursi roda eomma Kyuhyun. Terlihat keringat di pelipis halusnya. Tapi satu hal yang membuat Kyuhyun kaget. Eommanya… eommanya bisa menggerakkan tangannya dan tersenyum padanya.

"Sungmin!" Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju Sungmin.

"Kyunnie~~ bantu Mingie…. Iiiish!"

"Ming! Darimana? Dan eomma…. Kenapa dengan eomma?" Kyuhyun mulai bertanya pada Sungmin dan membantu kursi roda sang eomma agar bisa menaiki tangga dan memasuki rumahnya.

"Mingie tidak tau…. Tadi Mingie terus mengajak ahjumma berbicara. Dia tersenyum dan menggerakkan jari-jarinya seperti ini." Jawab Sungmin sembari menunjukan apa saja yang ia lihat dari respon eomma Kyuhyun. Saat eomma Kyuhyun menggerakan jari-jarinya dengan perlahan. "Ahjumma juga memanggil nama Mingie… seperti ini…. Sung…min…. dan juga Kyu….hyun…. begitu." Lanjutnya lagi dengan menirukan apa yang dia dengar.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kyuhyun antusias.

Sungmin mengangguk antusias. Ia membenarkan apa yang Kyuhyun pertanyakan.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah sang appa yang ikut berdiri dari ruang tamu. Ada tatapan lembut dari mata tuanya.

"Appa! Eomma pasti akan sembuh ku yakin itu…. Ku mohon… izinkan Sungmin bersama ku dan kami akan merawat eomma."

Appa Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat kearah Sungmin. Menatap Sungmin lekat.

"Kau Sungmin?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Terimakasih sudah menjaga istriku. Kau anak yang baik." Lanjut appa Kyuhyun dengan begitu lembut tersenyum kearah Sungmin.

"Sama-sama ahjusshi…. Mingie tidak melakukan apa-apa kok. Hanya mengajak ahjumma berbicara… hehehe"

"Kau cantik~" Ucap appa Kyuhyun.

"Terimakasih ahjusshiiii~" Jawab Sungmin dengan menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Sekarang aku tau… kenapa kau begitu menginginkannya Cho!" Ucap appa Kyuhyun pada Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun bingung di buatnya. "Lakukan apa yang kau inginkan. Lihat saja jika kau membuatku kecewa lgi!" Lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia. "Ya appa. Terimakasih banyak."

Dalam diam. Sang eomma pun tersenyum penuh haru.

.

.

.

Dari kejadian pagi itu, hari-hari Sungmin di rumah Kyuhyun sangat menyenangkan. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk menjaga eomma Kyuhyun. Eomma Kyuhyun pun semakin hari semakin membaik. Ia sudah mulai bisa menggerakan seluruh bagian tubuhnya tanpa terkecuali. Ini berkat Sungmin. Sungmin yang membangkitkan gairah hidup eomma Kyuhyun.

"Terimakasih Lee Sungmin-ku~"

"Sama-sama Kyunnie~"

Tepat di depan eomma Kyuhyun, Kecupan manis pun akhirnya tak terelakan.

**_'Do you know about my clumsy love? As I see you trun away. I can't say anything. So I will just place all my love inside my heart'─Kyuhyun 'Just Once'_**

_._

.

.

Hari liburan pun telah habis. Saat nya Kyuhyun untuk membawa Sungmin pulang. Tapi, Sungmin tidak ingin pulang. Ia masih ingin berlama-lama di rumah Kyuhyun. Andai saja rumah mereka dekat, mungkin Kyuhyun tidak akan berat hati membawa Sungmin pulang. Eomma Sungmin sudah merindukan sang anak tercinta.

"Mingie~ ayo pulang sayang…."

"Tidak mau! Mingie masih mau disini! Menemani ahjumma!"

"Tapi eomma Mingie sangat merindukanmu, sayang~"

"Ajak saja eomma kesini."

"Kyunnie janji… ketika sampai disana, Kyunnie akan belikan ice cream 3 lapis dengan selai strawberry yang banyak di atasnya. Bagaimana?"

Sungmin mengerjap. Sedikit tertarik. "Baiklah~ 3 lapis ya Kyunnie~~"

Kyuhyun menggangguk.

"kalau begitu, ahjumma… ahjusshiiii… Mingie pulang dulu yaaa~ nanti pasti Mingie datang lagi. Annyyeong~"

Eomma Kyuhyun yang kebetulan sudah sedikit sembuh hanya bisa tersenyum lembut. Appa Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa menggeleng dengan tingkah polos calon menantunya tersebut.

"Aku pulang dulu ne, Appa… eomma… aku janji, aku akan kembali lagi dengan Sungmin yang sudah sembuh."

"Ne… jaga Sungmin dan ingat janjimu! Janji seorang laki-laki."

"Ne appa~"

Pelukan untuk sang anak dari sang appa pun mengakhiri pertemuan bahagia di hari ini.

.

.

.

Di saat perjalanan menuju Seoul, Sungmin terlihat sangat gelisah. Entah apa yang membuat Sungmin menjadi seperti ini.

"Mingie baik-baik saja?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Kalau begiyu, tidur saja… nanti ketika sampai, Kyunnie akan membangunkan Mingie."

Sungmin menyetujuinya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sungmin menutup matanya perlahan. Menyamankan tubuhnya di kursi di samping sang pengemudi tampan.

Kyuhyun mulai serius menyetir kembali. Ia ingin segera sampai di Seoul dan menceritakan apa yang sudah terjadi selama Sungmin ada di rumahnya. Mengenai keadaan sang eomma dan restu dari sang appa. Betapa bahagianya Kyuhyun jika mengingat hal itu.

Lamunan Kyuhyun tersadar ketika mendengar bunyi berisik dari arah belakang mobilnya. Suara mobil polisi. Suara itu semakin lama semakin mendekat. Akhirnya terlihat. Mobil itu sedang mengejar mobil yang ada di depannya yang berada tepat di belakang mobil Kyuhyun.

Mobil itu sangat cepat dan sangat tidak teratur saat berjalan. Terlihat seperti sedang mabuk yang mengandarainya. Perlahan mobil itu menyusul mobil yang Kyuhyun kendarai dan'DOR' bunyi pistol mengenai ban mobil urakan itu. Kyuhyun panic, mobil itu oleng dan tanpa sengaja menenggor mobilnya. Mobil Kyuhyun ikut oleng. Ada jurang tepat di pinggir mobilnya. Jalannya pun tidak terlalu bagus. Akhirnya Kyuhyun memperlambat kecepatan mobilnya, tapi sayang, bagian belakang mobil urakan tu pun mengenai mobil bagian depannya dan mengakibatkan mobil Kyuhyun terperosok. Sekejap, mata Kyuhyun gelap, Mereka kecelakaan.

.

**TBC~**

** .**

**Annyeong ^^**

**Masih inget kan sama fic ini? Hehehe **

**Maaf maaf maaaaaaaaf banget buat teman-teman yang menunggu ini… aku bener bener sibuk sekarang… huhuhu T^T**

**Tapi aku akan selalu usahain buat selesai-in ini ^w^**

**Untuk teman-teman yang nanyain NC, jgn khawatir yaaa.. Ming sembuh aku adain adegan rommantis dri KyuMin :3**

**Tapi ini aja belum 'klimaks' jadi bersabar lah kkk~… aku masih mau focus sama ceritanya dulu..**

**Jadi jangan marah ^^**

**Terimakasih untuk reviewnya.. ^^**

**Oh ya~ ada yang bilang sama ama komik my first love yaa~ jujur, aku suka bgt sama karakter di komik itu. Cwonya yang pervert percis Kyu n cwe nya yang polos kaya Ming XD**

**Jadi perkiraan teman mengenai FF ini itu benar. Tapi ceritanya pasti beda dooonk :3**

**Oh ya! mohon maaf untuk Typo dan lain sebagainya... aku ga edit soalnya XD ^^V**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sekali lagi gamsahamnida ^^**

**See you next chap~ **


	8. Chapter 8

**~Be My Sweet Darling~**

**KyuMin**

**YAOI**

**^^ Happy Reading ^^**

**Desclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin milik TUHAN juga kedua orang tuanya. kalau Cerita ini adalah asli hasil pemikiran dari otak yadong saya.**

**WARNING : TYPO(S) / YAOI / BL/ No NC for this Chap**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ, OKEI ^^**

**.**

**Jika berantakan mohon maaf, karena tanpa editan -_-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

Setelah kepulangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dari rumahnya, hatinya menjadi begitu damai dan tentram. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibir tua-nya. Matanya tak berhenti untuk menunjukan kebahagiaannya. Oh… ayolah, siapa yang tak senang di kujungi oleh anak yang sudah lama tak ia peluk? Hanya orangtua bodoh yang tak senang jika anaknya mengunjunginya. Apalagi membawa kebahagiaan. Kesembuhan untuk istrinya.

"Kau membaik yeobo~" Ucap tuan Cho tepat di depan kursi roda sang istri. Membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Eomma Kyuhyun tersenyum. Mengisyaratkan ia benar-benar bahagia. "Kau mau duduk di sofa? Aku akan membantumu." Tanya tuan Cho lembut dan di balas anggukan antusias dari sang istri.

Dengan perlahan dan sangat berhati-hati, tuan Cho mulai mengangkat tubuh rapuh itu dari kursi roda. Membawanya mendekat ke sofa ruang TV dan mendudukan tubuh rapuh itu secara perlahan.

"Kau tau…. Kau menjadi sangat berat setelah lama aku tak menggendongmu, yeobo." Canda Tuan Cho pada sang istri dan ia langsung terkekeh setelah menaruh sang istri di sofa.

Nyonya Cho hanya bisa tersenyum penuh arti. Ia mendengar, ia bahagia, dan ia sangat ingin bisa sembuh. Mengingat betapa ia ingin sekali mengajak Sungmin bicara, tertawa dan saling berbagi cerita.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun sekeras tadi selain pada kameranya. Apa kau merasakannya yeobo?"

Nyonya Cho mengangguk perlahan.

"Sepertinya, Sungmin sangat berarti untuk Kyuhyun. Apa kau akan merestuinya, walaupun mereka sesama lelaki?"

Nyonya Cho mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Ahh…sepertinya aku harus mengikuti apa yang sudah jadi pilihanmu." Ucap tuan Cho pasrah. "Oya, apa kau mau menonton sesuatu? Seperti reality show?"

Nyonya Cho mengedipkan matanya. "Baiklah…kita cari acara yang bagus hari ini." Tuan Cho mencari cari remote TV, mencoba untuk mencari saluran yang bagus untuk di lihat.

Tak ada yang bagus acara di siang ini. Semua saluran sudah ia tekan di tombol remotenya. Hanya ada berita yang menurutnya membosankan. Tapi, karena ia lelah terus menekan tombol, akhirnya ia berhenti di saluran no 7 yang sedang menayangkan berita mengenai kecelakaan. Wajahnya terlihat tak tertarik dengan berita itu, tapi seketika matanya membelalak saat kamera wartawan menyorot bagian depan mobil. memperlihatkan plat nomor yang ada di bagian depan mobil.

Mobil itu! Mobil itu sama dengan yang Kyuhyun kendarai tadi pagi. Dan plat nomornya… tidak salah.. ia yakin itu milik anaknya. Sekejap saja perasaannya mulai tak enak. Ia melirik istrinya, Oh Tuhan! Istrinya menangis. Ia terisak. Tangannya memegang bagian dadanya. Bibirnya bergetar. Seakan memanggil nama seseorang.

"Su—Sung—min—" Lirihnya.

.

.

.

.

Matanya terasa berat. Semua gelap semua tak terlihat. Apa ini? Ada apa ini. Apa yang sudah terjadi. Dan kemana Sungmin? bukan kan tadi sedang bersamanya. Duduk di sampingnya di dalam mobil yang sedang ia kendarai. Tapi… saat ini Sungmin tak ada.. dimana Sungmin.. dimana?

.

.

.

Perlahan matanya terbuka. Memperlihatkan ruangan yang sangat bersih dan tak jauh dari warna putih. Ranjang empuk yang sedang ia tiduri terasa nyaman setelah ia mengalami kecelakaan….Tunggu… kecelakaan? Ia membelalak. Benar… ia kecelakaan mobil kemarin bersama Sungmin di sebuahh jurang yang lumayan cukup dalam. Walau tak terdapat batu tajam, tapi kepalanya terbentur kayu mengakibatkan ia harus di perban. Tapi dimana Sungmin?

Ia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tak ada Sungmin. ruangannya sepi.

"Kau sudah sadar Kyuhyun-ah?"

Mendengar namanya di panggil, Kyuhyun melirik sumber suara yang tak jauh darinya. Di dekat Sebuah pintu kamar mandi sudah berdiri seorang wanita paruh baya. Wanita itu terlihat sangat sembab. Ia terlihat sangat lelah. Wanita yang sudah ia janjikan untuk selalu menjaga Sungmin.

"Eommanim? Dimana Sungmin,?"

Wanita itu mulai mendekat kearah Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di kursi tepat di samping kasur Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin sedang di ruang ICU, Kyu~ kau jangan khawatir.. Sungmin baik-baik saja. Hanya kepalanya terkena benturan dan itu harus di perban sama seperti mu." Jawabnya lembut dengan penuh kesabaran.

"Maafkan aku eommanim..karena aku, Sungmin jadi seperti ini…"

"Tidak Kyu~ ini bukan salah mu. Ini sudah menjadi takdir tuhan. Kau jangan menyalahkan dirimu."

"Bagaimana bisa aku ada disini? Dan eommanim? Siapa yang membawamu ke rumah sakit ini?"

"Appa-mu… appa-mu menyelamatkan mu dan Sungmin, membawa kalian berdua ke rumah sakit ini. ia juga yang menghubungiku melalui ponselmu. Memberitahukan mengenai kejadian ini."

"Lalu dimana beliau sekarang? Apa eomma-ku bersamanya?"

"Ya! Eomma mu juga ada di sini. Mereka sedang di ruang dokter. Kau tau Kyu~… eomma mu sudah bisa bicara…. Bahkan ia sudah bisa menggerakan seluruh organ tubuhnya."

"Benarkah?"

Eomma Sungmin mengangguk. Ia tersenyum bahagia. Ia tau bahwa eomma Kyuhyun sebelumnya adalah seorang wanita cacat yang hanya bisanya duduk di kursi roda tanpa bergerak. Tapi semenjak Kyuhyun pulang dan memperkenalkannya pada Sungmin, keinginan untuk sembuh di benaknya menjadi semakin besar. Keputusasaan yang selalu menghantuinya perlahan mulai berhenti dan tergantikan. Ia ingin sembuh dan menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Sungmin. Tapi siapa sangka, suatu hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi. Eomma Sungmin sedikit terisak mengingat bagaimana antusiasnya appa Kyuhyun menceritakan keadaan istrinya. Tapi Sungmin sekarang terbaring lemah dengan perban menggulung kepalanya.

.

.

.

Keadaaan tegang terlihat di ruangan yang tak terlalu besar itu. Dua orang lelaki masih sibuk berbincang membicarakan sesuatu. Terlihat wajah khawatir dari wajah tua itu.

"Bagaimana Dok?" Tanya appa Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Anda tenang saja tuan….Sungmin baik-baik saja. Kepalanya hanya terbentur." Jelas dokter basa-basi.

"Apa dia akan amnesia dok?"

"Tidak. Sungmin tidak akan amnesia. Syaraf di kepalanya tidak ada masalah. Hanya saja―"

"Apa dok? Jelaskan saja!"

"Sungmin akan mengalami kebutaan untuk sementara waktu."

Tuan Cho terdiam.

.

.

.

Krieeett~

Pintu ruangan Kyuhyun terbuka. Menampilkan dua sosok manusia yang paling ia sayangi selama ini. Orang yang sangat ia rindukan beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

"Hai putra ku…bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah baikan?" Sapa tuan Cho tersenyum. Ia berjalan kearah kasur Kyuhyun seraya mendorong kursi roda milik sang istri.

"Appa! Eomma! Bagaimana dengan Sungmin?"

"Sabar chagi… Sungmin masih tertidur pulas di kasurnya." Tuan Cho mendudukan diri di kasur itu. "Jangan khawatir…Sungmin baik-baik saja." Lanjutnya.

"Nyonya Lee, bisakah anda tinggalkan kami berdua? Ada pembicaraan yang harus aku bicarakan dengan putra lelaki-ku. Oh ya, anda juga di minta untuk datang menemui dokter Kim di ruangannya." Ucap tuan Cho seraya melirik eomma Sungmin dan tersenyum.

"Ya baiklah. Ayo Nyonya, kita harus menemui dokter Kim."

Eomma Sungmin beranjak dari kursinya. Membawa kursi roda yang di duduki Nyonya Cho untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Eomma Sungmin sudah tau keadaan putra sulungnya itu. Sebelum tuan Cho mengetahuinya, eomma Sungmin sudah di panggil oleh dokter Kim terlebih dahulu. Eomma Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum dalam kepedihannya. Ia yakin, Kyuhyun dan keluarga-nya akan membantu Sungmin dan menjaga Sungmin.

Setelah kepergian Nyonya Cho dan Nyonya Lee dari ruangan Kyuhyun. Appa Kyuhyun pun mengusap saying pucuk kepala sang putra tercinta. Memandang pedih keadaan putranya yang sedang terluka di bagian kepala.

"Appa~ ada apa mendadak sekali mau bicara dengan ku?"

"Tidak perlu tegang Kyu~ kau ini! Oh ya, bagaimana keadaan putra appa, hmmm?"

"Aku baik-baik saja appa… hanya sedikit pusing saja. Apa Siwon hyung mengetahui kejadian ini?"

Appa Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ya! Dia mengetahuinya. Tapi dia masih belum bisa menjenguk mu. Dia terlalu sibuk."

"Huh! Selalu mementingkan pekerjaan dari pada adiknya sendiri!"

"Jangan salahkan dia Kyu~ ini adalah keinginan Noona mu bukan? Hanya Siwon yang bisa menjaga perusahaan yang sudah kalian rintis dari kecil. Biarkan ia mencapai apa yang belum ia capai. Appa yakin, Siwon sangat menyayangimu. Percaya lah."

Kyuhyun mengagguk. Ia sebenarnya sangat merindukan Hyung mesumnya itu. Ingin selalu membantunya untuk terus membangun perusahaan yang sudah menjadi impian mereka bersama. Betapa banyak pengorbanan yang Siwon lakukan untuk impian mereka. Ia harus mengerti.

"Apa kau bisa berjalan?"

"Sepertinya kaki-ku tidak bermasalah."

"Kalau begitu, kita bicara di ruangan dokter Kim saja bersama eomma Sungmin dan eomma mu, bagaimana?"

"Ada apa sebenarnya appa?"

"Ayo ikut saja." Ucap sang appa seraya membantu Kyuhyun untuk turun dari ranjangnya dan mendudukannya di kursi roda yang sudah di persiapkan oleh pihak rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju ruangan dokter Kim tidak terlalu jauh dari kamar Kyuhyun. Hanya melewati beberapa ruangan rawat. Ketika sampai, Kyuhyun sudah melihat eommanya dan eomma Sungmin sudah berada tepat di depan pintu ruangan dokter Kim.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?" Tanya tuan Cho pada eomma Sungmin.

"Kami menunggu anda tuan." Balasnya.

"Ya. Baiklah…ayo kita masuk."

Appa Kyuhyun mendorong kursi roda itu menuju pintu masuk ruangan dokter Kim. Membukanya dan mengucapkan salam ketika ia sudah berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Terlihatlah sosok dokter Kim yang sedang duduk dan tersenyum di kursi kerjanya. Ia pun mempersilahkan tamunya untuk mendekat.

"Selamat siang Kyuhyun-sshi. Bagaimana keadaan mu?" Sapa dokter Kim ramah.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Balasnya

"Lalu kepala mu? Apa masih terasa sakit?" Dokter Kim sedikit memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya! Terkadang terasa sangat sakit dan sedikit pusing. Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Bukan masalah bagiku. Oh ya…apa dokter mengurus Sungmin juga? Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Oh…Sungmin. Dia ada di ruangan ICU. Dia masih belum sadarkan diri."

"Apa lukanya sangat parah?"

"Lukanya sama sepertimu. Kepalanya terbentur kayu dan itu harus di perban. Tapi itu tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja untuk beberapa waktu kedepan, Sungmin belum bisa melihat dengan normal Kyuhyun-sshi."

Kyuhyun tercekat. "Ma-maksud mu apa dok?!"

"Sungmin mengalami kebutaan untuk sementara waktu. Ada syaraf yang mengganggu penglihatannya. Matanya tidak bisa terbuka dengan normal. Tapi itu hanya bersifat sementara. Mungkin dalam jangka waktu satu minggu, Sungmin bisa melihat kembali."

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar penjelasan dokter yang sangat menohok hatinya. Kyuhyun merasa bersalah pada Sungmin dan eommanya. Bagaimana bisa ia tak menjaga hal yang paling berharga untuknya. Sungmin buta karenanya. Dan itu menyakitkan.

"Kyu~ kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap tuan Cho berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun diam. Ia masih belum bisa berbicara. Ia shock dan ia belum bisa menerima ini semua. Bagaiamana bisa Sungmin hidup tanpa bisa melihat. Oh ayolah! Mata indah itu tak bisa melihat dalam jangka waktu satu minggu! Ini sangat lama bagi Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin pasti sembuh Kyu~ Sungmin anak yang kuat. Aku sebagai ibunya sangat yakin kalau Sungmin pasti sembuh dengan cepat." Nyonya Lee mulai menghibur.

Kyuhyun menoleh. Menatap wajah sendu dari seorang Nyonya Lee. "Maafkan aku eommanim." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut. Lengannya ia kepal mengisyaratkan kekesalan. Tapi, seketika perasaan hangat mulai menyelimuti ketika lengan itu di genggam erat oleh sesosok wanita paruh baya yang masih setia duduk di kursin rodanya. Nyonya Cho. Ya! Nyonya Cho memberikan kepercayaannya pada Kyuhyun. Nyonya Cho memohon dalam tatapannya untuk selalu melindungi Sungmin. Nyonya Cho yakin, bahwa Kyuhyun bisa melewati cobaan ini.

Kyuhyun membalas genggaman tangan rapuh itu lembut. Membawanya medekat ke bibirnya dan mengecupnya dengan penuh perasaan. "Aku akan menjaga Sungmin untuk mu, eomma." Janji Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah dokter…terimakasih. Tolong buat Sungmin sembuh."

Dokter Kim tersenyum. Ia mendekat kearah Kyuhyun. "Kau tau. Hanya kau yang bisa menyembuhkan Sungmin."

Kyuhyun menatap heran dokter Kim. "Maksudmu?"

"Sungmin akan sembuh jika ia mendapatkan berlimpah kasih sayang dari orang yang paling ia cintai. Entah itu orangtuanya atau pun kau orang yang selalu ia sebut dalam mimpinya."

"Sungmin terus menyebutkan namaku, dokter?"

Dokter Kim mengangguk.

"Dokter…izinkan aku untuk merawat Sungmin. Aku akan merawatnya dengan baik."

"Silahkan. Itu keputusan mu Kyuhyun-sshi."

"Jadi, bolehkah aku menemui Sungmin?"

"Ya!"

"Terimakasih dokter Kim. Semoga tuhan membalas semua kebaikan mu."

"Sama-sama Kyuhyun-sshi."

"Siapa nama mu dok?"

"Kim Jung Hoon."

.

.

.

Setelah mendapat izin untuk merawat Sungmin-nya, Kyuhyun di izinkan untuk berkunjung ke tempat dimana Sungmin berada. Ia terlihat sedih ketika melihat seseorang yang paling ia cintai terbaring lemah diatas kasur rumah sakit. Matanya, kepalanya, dan tangannya penuh perban. Oh sungguh itu sangat menyakiti hati daan perasaannya. Mengutuk dirinya dan ingin sekali menjatuhkan diri di gedung tertinggi di dunia. Tapi apa daya. Ia pun tak menginginkan ini terjadi. Hanya cintanya, perhatiannya, dan kasih sayangnya lah yang akan mempengaruhi kesembuhan Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku Mingie~ maafkan aku~" sesal Kyuhyun seraya menatap sendu tubuh orang yang paling ia cintai. Mengelus lembut surai hitam milik sang kekasih tercinta.

"Eumhh~" sebuah lenguhan terdengar samar di ruangan tersebut. Sungmin melenguh. Ia mulai sadar. Oh tuhan! Tampar Kyuhyun jika ia salah dengar. Ini tak salah dengar. Sungmin mulai menggerakan jari-jarinya dengan gerakan lembut.

"Mingie~ Mingie sayang~ kau sudah sadar?" Kyuhyun mencoba untuk berbicara. Sungmin sedikit merespon dengan mencari-cari sumber suara. Oh ayolah~ mata Sungmin di perban. Ia hanya bisa mendengar dan merasakan hembusan nafas Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie~ Kyunnie dimana? Kenapa gelap sekali? Ini sangat gelap Kyunnie! Ini gelap! Mingie takut! Kyunnie dimana? Kyunnie!" Sungmin mulai tak tenang. Ia merasa ketakutan dengan kegelapan yang menimpa indra penglihatannya. Seketika hati Kyuhyun hancur.

"Sayang…sayang…tenanglah sayang…Kyunnie disini…Kyunnie di samping Mingie." Kyuhyun berusaha menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sungmin. Menautkan jari-jari mereka dan menempelkan telapak tangan Sungmin ke pipi tirusnya.

Sedikit demi sedikit Sungmin mulai tenang. Ia hanya terisak dan bergumam. Kyuhyun pun berusaha untuk berdiri, mencengkram pinggiran ranjang Sungmin dan berusaha mendudukan dirinya tepat di samping Sungmin.

Perlahan, Kyuhyun membawa tubuh Sungmin dalam pelukannya. Berusaha menenangkan Sungmin dengan segala kehangatan yang ia punya hanya untuk kekasihnya.

"Hiks~ Mingie takut Kyunnie~ ini gelap..Mingie tidak suka!...hiks!" Protesnya sendu.

Sentuhan lembut Kyuhyun usapkan di pucuk kepala kekasihnya. Menenangkannya adalah cara yang paling ampuh. Membuktikan bahwa Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya seorang diri.

"Jangan pernah takut dalam kegelapanmu sayang~ aku akan selalu ada di samping mu untuk memelukmu dan menerangimu. Kau cahayaku, aku juga cahayamu. Mulai sekarang, aku akan selalu menerangimu dengan segala cahaya cinta yang aku miliki."

.

.

.

Matahari pagi sangat menyegarkan ketika ia mulai menyinari permukaan bumi ini. Di barengi cicitan burung pagi seakan menambah semangat untuk memulai aktivitas di pagi ini. Sama seperti dua orang anak manusia yang terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatannya di atas ranjang apartemen miliknya. Memeluk tubuh rapuh seseorang yang lebih kecil darinya dari arah belakang. Melingkarkan tangannya di sela-sela perut lelaki mungil itu. Sungguh pemandangan indah jika melihatnya.

Selimut yang sedikit terlihat berantakan tidak menghalangi aksinya untuk tetap memeluk tubuh ringkih itu. Oh ayolah… Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi lelaki mungil itu. Lelaki yang beberapa hari ini baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit.―Sungmin.

Cahaya matahari mulai mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka. Rasa hangat yang terkoar dari tubuh Sungmin sungguh sebuah candu yang tak akan ada habisnya untuk Kyuhyun. Membuat rasa betah membuatnya semakin senang memeluk lelaki mungil itu.

Sedikit demi sedikit Kyuhyun mulai membuka matanya. Terbangun lebih dulu dari Sungminnya. Aaah.. ini waktunya untuk memperlihatkan sesuatu pada Sungmin. Mempertemukan sang surya dengan mata foxynya. Bukan kah cahaya mentari di pagi hari sangat bagus?

Di liriknya lelaki mungil yang sedang meringkuk tepat di depannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia. Sungmin terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan rambut berantakan khas orang tidur. Ingin mengecup bibir cherry itu lembut.

Chuup~~

Kecupan hangat di pagi hari mengawali bangunnya sang primadona hati.

Kyuhyun terkekeh ketika bibir itu terpout dan terdengar lenguhan sexy dari Sungmin. Ia sudah bangun…ini akan menjadi pagi terindah untuk Kyuhyun setelah kemarin kepulangan Sungmin dari rumah sakit.

"Sayang~ bangun…" Ucapnya lembut.

"Eumhh~" Lenguhan lembut mulai terdengar. Sungmin mulai mengangkat tangannya reflex ingin mengucek matanya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Kyuhyun mencegah itu.

"Jangan lakukan itu, sayang~. Mata-mu belum sembuh betul."

"Masih gelap ya Kyunnie~"

"Bersabarlah chagiya~ Mingie pasti sembuh. Ayo, ikut Kyunnie." Ujar Kyuhyun mengajak lelaki mungil itu untuk terbangun dari tidurnya dan menuntunnya untuk berjalan kearah balkon apartemen.

Sejuknya udara pagi ini Sungguh bagus untuk Sungmin rasakan.

"Stop! Mingie berdiri disini, lalu rentangkan tangan Mingie dan Kyunnie akan memeluk Mingie dari belakang. Arraso?" Perintah Kyuhyun lembut. Ia mulai memeluk tubuh Sungmin dari belakang.

Sungmin mengagguk. "Bagus~ ayo katakan apa yang Mingie rasakan sekarang?"

Sungmin mulai merasakan segala apapun yang harus ia rasakan. Dengan segala indra yang ia punya, ia merasakan angin sejuk dan hangat sekaligus dalam pori-pori kulitnya. Ia melihat setitik cahaya samar dari balik perban yang masih menutupi matanya. Sungmin tersenyum. Ia merasakan itu. Ia merasakan kehangatan dan pancaran cahaya samar dari bali perbannya.

"Kyunniiee! Kyunnie harus dengar! Mingie melihat cahaya samar dari balik perban yang mengganggu mata Mingie. Mingie juga merasakan hangat dan sejuk di kulit Mingie! Aaaah! Ini segar! Mingie suka sekali!" KAta Sungmin jujur. Ia terlihat senang dari raut wajahnya. Senyumnya tak pernah hilang. Sungmin sangat bahagia bisa merasakan udara pagi ini dari atas balkon apartemen Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya! Howaaaa Mingie sudah tidak sabar ingi membuka perban ini! Ini mengganggu! Ish!" Protesnya sembari mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Sungmin. Tubuhnya yang hangat, harumnya tubuhnya yang sangat menggodanya, juga lehernya yang sudah mulai mengganggu pikirannya.

DEG!

Ini gawat!

"Kyunnie~ ada yang mengeras di belakang tubuh Mingie."

**'Oh Tuhan!' ** Batinnya nelangsa.

.

.

.

TBC~

.

Mau marah? marahin aja ga ppa... kkk~

maaf yaa untuk selalu telat updatenya :3 lagi sibuk soalnya *alesan* tapi pasti publish kok ^^

chapter ini kependekan? maaf lagi deh... lagi ga bisa bikin panjang panjang neh..

oiia, minal aidzin yaa.. maafin saya kalo saya punya salah sama teman teman pembaca ^^

terimakasih untuk teman teman yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan mereview FF ini ^^

sekali lagi terimakasih... BOW~

**yang nanyain NC nya kapan, sabar yak XD nnti juga ada kok :P**

SEE YOU NEXT CHAP ^^/


End file.
